The Siege of GranDracmon
by Kanius
Summary: The official sequel to Across Dimensions and second collab project with Chaosblazer. The cast of Digimon Fusion Kai, YuYuGiDigiMoon, and Accel Stream unite to fight the root of the evil: GranDracmon. The Ascendants, the Spirit Detectives, the Sailors, and company must stop him and his evil forces to save their worlds. Now an official YYGDM/DFKai/Accel Halloween Special.
1. Prelude to the Siege!

**Multiversal Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball/Z or Digimon. Akira Toriyama and Akiyoshi Hongo do while Toei claims the anime titles. I also do not own Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, or other crossover elements from other series (like Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry). I do, however, lay claim to _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. Chaosblazer is creator of _Digimon Accel Stream_.

I own Omega X, Metalla X, Dimitri Ishida/Faith/Angemon X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Houou/Houou Mars, Sonja, Mutalior, Cammy Hino, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Dimitro Lesvaque, Mika the Chimera, Titaniamon & her 'shift' modes, the Beast Tamer forms, Vipris, Amalgamationmon, Burizalor, and Virus. Maxacorn has claim to the term Ascendant, X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, and Pikkan. Chaosblazer owns the concept of CDR Rifle & Digi-lock process, as well as the characters Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes/Nirak, Maki Hiko, Mikato & Shizuka Kagami; as well as Digimon such as SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon, Belialmon, Echidnamon, Dagonmon, Caiusmon, and KageShurimon. Belletiger has claim to Himura & Yui Tsubasa, Inumon & his forms, Aoshi Inuki, Rio & Kohana Kuroshishi, Mizuno, Helena/Sailor Quaoar, and Sara the Chimera. Tyra/Sailor Varuna, Taylor/Sailor Eris, Christina/Sailor Orcus, Jami/Sailor Ixion, the Beast Bio-Merger forms and all but Takuya and Kouji's Z-Hybrid forms belong to LazerWulf. Vega Hunter solely belongs to Wolfbane420. Sam Joseph solely belongs to WingedKnight.

There's a lot to credit for, but I hope that's all I've accounted for. Anyway...

**A/N: **No, I wasn't joking when I meant a 'Multiversal Disclaimer'! This is a multi-universe crossover fic!

Anyway, you've entered the second collab fic with Chaosblazer and official sequel to _Across Dimensions_, the big crossover event from last year. As you already can tell from the official title, we've reached the big GranDracmon battle.

Following the success of that story, we pick up with this eventful conflict. The Trinity, consisting of the heroes of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_, _Digimon Fusion Kai_, and _Digimon Accel Stream_, combine their efforts to stop GranDracmon, his three generals, and Andes!

But, before we go straight to the action, the first chapter will serve as the set-up leading to the battles. Additionally, it isn't a crossover event without some character interactions.

This story won't be anywhere near as long as _Across Dimensions_. I estimate around 8 chapters since there's only one conflict in one dimension to resolve.

Just for a heads up, to you continuity buffs, this story takes place five months after _Dawn of Chaos_ for the YYGDM-verse group, after _Digimon Fusion Kai_ Season 2.5, and _Digimon Accel Stream _post-Chapter 49. Be warned, there will be a few spoilers coming from the YYGDM side, but nothing that reveals DoC's final enemies. Regardless, I recommend still reading this and brace yourselves for the Beast Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Kuiper Senshi's new forms.

Anyway, not to keep you guys waiting any longer, let's get on with our second collab project! I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxx

List of universes by designation

_YYGDM-01 _(_YuYuGiDigiMoon_ proper_)_

_DF-616 _(_Digimon Fusion Kai _proper)

_XLR-08 _(_Accel Stream_)

_XDYC-666 _(GranDracmon's dimension)

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

Standing amassed near the Zion Village, Kensuke Rainer & Veemon, Mikato & Shizuka Kagami, Bearmon, Liollmon, and Maki Hiko waited for for the dimension travelers to return with their back-up. It had been a day since their departure and another day removed from the big day: the final siege of GranDracmon's dimension. The forthcoming war would once and for all resolve the stressful conflict that has nearly destroyed Kensuke mentally and physically. Now with friends and back-up, the burden of having to go through GranDracmon, Andes, and the assortment of the dark master's warriors was lifted.

Just then, two massive vortexes opened up and nearly alarmed the group. Ken and Veemon held their ground waiting for the travelers to arrive with their volunteers. The first to emerge came from the first portal on the right.

Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, and Karin Osaka stepped through leading a bunch of familiar faces and not-so-familiar individuals from the YYGDM-01 universe. The following came through the portal in a gigantic group: Takato Matsuda & Guilmon, Rika Nonaka & Renamon, Henry Wong & Terriermon, Himura Tsubasa & Inumon, the Inner Sailor Senshi & Sailor Saturn, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, the Spirit Detectives (Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, Rio Kuroshishi, Brimstone, Mizuno, and Maya Kitajima), the ten Legendary Warriors, the Spirit Neo-Detectives (Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Hino, and Kohana Kuroshishi), and the Chimeras (Mika Hayashi and Sara Shinobu).

Those who weren't present during the Paradixalmon incident marveled at their new surroundings. The others, more familiar with the idea of dimension travel, greeted Ken and his group.

"Look at the familiar faces, Ken," Veemon said, waving to the YYGDM group.

Mikato nodded. "They look well."

"Same here and with all of them here, we've got a great numbers advantage," Ken said, genuinely smiling and making a count on each member of the YYGDM group. "Glad Ryo and Karin pulled through for us."

The minute Dimitri Ishida and Faith walked through the second portal caused a bigger crowd to fill out the vicinity. The Kai Digi-Destined and company from the DF-616 universe walked forward. Behind Dimitri and Faith came: Tai Kamiya & Agumon, X, Matt 'Yamato' Ishida & Gabumon, TK Takashi & Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon, Davis Motomiya & Veemon, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, Pikkan, and Sonja.

Granted, the Kai Digi-Destined group was drastically smaller in numbers, but they certainly made up for it with a decent group of strong warriors, including the Ascendants and their fearsome fighting prowess.

"Man, it's good to see you all again!" Ken called out to everyone present, to which he got their attention, albeit most of them.

Some, including Tai, Takato, Kari, Yusuke, Sailor Mars, and Cammy, waved to Ken and got his attention. But, others, namely Hiei & Yamato, weren't exactly thrilled to see the Accel Stream Ascendant calling out to them casually.

"Ken, we've brought all who wanted to come and were available," Ryo said, walking up to Ken and his team.

Karin added. "Tell me this is enough."

Rubbing his chin, the Accel Digi-Destined smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you guys really outdid yourselves. This will be more than enough... maybe too much, but hey I'm not complaining. The more, the merrier."

"Right!" Veemon (XLR) said.

Maki went wide-eyed. "Wait, are all these people from those two dimensions?! I recognize at least 60 percent of them!" He instantly recognized the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Kai Digi-Destined. "Though, a lot of them look a bit older than I remember seeing them on TV and in person."

"You though that was something else? You see the group consisting of the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailors, and the Detectives?" Shizuka pointed out to the YYGDM group. "They aren't the only heroes of their dimension. The Yu-Gi-Oh Duelists share the same universe and are close allies to them. Why they haven't shown here? I have no clue."

Maki shook his head as he remembered their own world was a shared universe with anime and comic book characters. The idea of yet another shared universe wasn't new.

"Hey, Ken, this is who all I could bring that had the sufficient power to handle GranDracmon's men," Dimitri said. "I didn't want to endanger my mother by bringing her, Sora, and the others along."

"That's ok, Dimitri," Ken acknowledged Dimitri's reasoning. "Great work."

"Ken," Tai quickly addressed the Accel Digi-Destined. "We're ready to stop GranDracmon once and for all."

X asserted. "Better to do it now than let the issue continue to persist by any means necessary."

Yamato folded his arms and narrowed his eyes toward Ken. He said nothing to the Accel leader and surveyed his surroundings.

_Gee, doesn't look like grumpy's changed much._ Ken thought as he pivoted his view toward the YYGDM and barely caught a piercing glare from Hiei. _And him, too. Sheesh, hopefully, Miss Rei has a tighter leash on him. _

"Ken, we had to come as soon as we saw what happened during that whole war," Takato said as he and the Beast Tamers walked over to greet Ken. "Rika and Himura told us what happened when they briefly came here."

Himura added. "We're ready to resolve this GranDracmon thing."

With that, Ken nodded and faced everyone. "Thanks for coming, guys. Today, we kick some ass and put an end to GranDracmon's dynasty! With three dimensions united, there's nothing left to stop us!" He roared out and raised his right fist into the air, flashing a serious and determined demeanor.

xxxxx

**(Cue Devil May Cry 4 theme – **_**Shall Never Surrender**_**)**

xxxxx

_**The Siege of GranDracmon**_

xxxxx

_**Act I: Prelude to the Siege! The Trinity Unite!**_

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

For the next hour, the three universes interacted with each other and others planned strategies for the forthcoming battles awaiting them.

Tai and Agumon walked over to greet Yusuke while Ken was talking to the Beast Tamers, Sailor Mars, and Cammy.

"So how have things been in your world?" Tai asked Yusuke as the groups continued to converse and introducing the new faces while reminiscing with older ones.

"Crazy and hectic, what about yours?" he asked back.

Tai sighed as he stared at the skies hanging above them. "Well, we've just about got things back to normal from what Virus, Tyrantmon, and Paradixalmon did, but we had to stop when another evil group attacked us and my sister got kidnapped." Saying this made the Ascendant clench his fists. He veered his direction on the opposite end to see Kari and Gatomon conversing with a group said of Senshi he didn't recognize. _Huh? Who are they? _He wondered as Karin, now in her Sailor Sedna garb, approached her team and greeted Kari.

"Something catch your eye, Tai?" Yusuke asked.

"Could that be Karin's Kuip[er group she mentioned before?"

The ex-Spirit Detective nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, it's amazing how strong they've gotten in such a short time, but hey we're not complaining!" He proudly said.

However, before Karin could properly introduce them, Sailor Varuna walked over to Ken and grabbed him by the neck. She then intently shot a piercing glare into Ken's eyes. The other Kuipers attentively and quickly headed over to stop Varuna.

"VARUNA!" The Kuipers cried out to their tall blonde friend.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a non-caring manner. Despite Ken being a bit shorter, it didn't matter as he had been lifted with ease by the blonde Amazonian of a girl.

"Yeah, why did you call my move a Pokemon attack!?" Varuna demanded, raising her tone.

Ken's eyes widened briefly before he realized what she was referring too.

"Sheesh, she's got to be strong to lift him with ease," Gatomon remarked.

Kari concurred. "Yeah."

"C'mon, Varuna! Put him down!" Sailor Quaoar pleaded.

Ken scoffed despite being lifted by Varuna. "Well, besides the fact that there's a Pokemon move literally called Flash Cannon in the games, it looks the same way it kinda fits, but I wasn't being insulting about it." As her grip tightened, Ken rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, but I need my air right now." With that, he then promptly grabbed onto her arm with both hands and gave her a nice headbutt. This caused her to let go and stumble back. She let go of his neck, which he rubbed as Varuna held her head in pain while giving Ken a death glare that made him sweatdrop. _She's scarier than Rika when she gets mad._

_How freaking hard is this guy's skull? It felt like I just made contact with a steel wall!_ Varuna growled as she prepared to come at him again.

However, Sedna intervened and stopped her. "Knock it off Varuna! He didn't mean it." She said sternly and ordered Varuna to stand down. "Besides, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves." She said before waving her group over to Ken. "I'm sure you already know Quaoar. Right, brother?"

Although Ken nodded, he was honestly surprised to see an older version of Sailor Quaoar.

Quaoar genuinely greeted Ken and shook his hand. "I find it interesting that another me exists. It'd be nice to meet her, but we're on a mission."

_She really looks like the Helena I know, but this one looks a little older. _Ken painstakingly noted, unable to withdraw his eyes off the Brazilian girl.

Sedna turned to her other teammates, which Ken didn't recognize. This was obviously true since no other Kuiper, sans a Sedna and a Quaoar, exist in his world.

The Ice Senshi pointed to a ginger-haired Kuiper Senshi first. "Ken, this is Taylor West, also known as Sailor Eris. Eris, this is Kensuke Rainer."

Sailor Eris giggled and waved to him. "Wow, he's a such a hottie, Sedna. You weren't kidding."

Ken couldn't help but feel a familiar vibe about Eris. Getting a sense of where she was from brought mcuh comfort to him. He shook Eris' hand and smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Texas would you?" Ken asked, which surprised her.

Eris blinked and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm from outside of Dallas. How'd you guess?"

"I'm from Houston in my world. The aura flowing around you made me feel like I was feeling home." The others stared at him confused. "I'm on an exchange program right now. I'm currently living in Shinjuku in Japan."

"I see..." Eris nearly fell head over heels shaking his hand. "I know I've lost a bit of my Texan accent. I've grown adjusted to living in Japan for a few years."

"It grows on you, huh? I know the feeling."

"Ok, Eris, it's my turn," Sailor Orcus stepped in after Ken finished greeting the Texan. The Australian idol blushed a bit greeting Ken and eagerly shook his hand. "Hey, I'm Christina Denton, but I'm Sailor Orcus now." The brunette noticed the awkward look on Ken's face.

Discerning Orcus from the others, Ken was able to distinguish a happy aura around Orcus and wondered if she was related to Sailor Venus in some way.

"You ok?" Orcus blinked.

"Yeah. It's nice meeting you, Orcus."

After Orcus finished greeting him, Sailor Ixion approached Ken.

"I'm Jamilah Waziri, but most just call me Jami. I'm Sailor Ixion. Pleased to meet you," Ixion politely introduced herself.

Ken nodded back as he became more intrigued to meet an African Senshi.

"You're the smart one of the group?"

"Why yes, but I don't like to brag."

"That's nice," he said. _It's about time I met a black Senshi. Karin's friends are nice._

His inner thoughts were interrupted when Sedna called over to him. He remembered there was one more member of Sedna's team. He turned around and saw Sedna pointing to Varuna again.

_Oh, wait. Scratch that. I forgot about the blonde Amazon._ Thought Ken, cautiously approaching them.

"Finally, Ken, you were just introduced to Sailor Varuna," the Ice Senshi said, promptly bringing Varuna over to greet Ken. And properly this time. "Her real name is Tyra Vanderbilt. She can be a little hostile at times." She warned him.

Ken nodded before realizing something. _Wait a sec... blonde hair, blue eyes, prone to violence... she's a female Brock Sampson! No freaking wonder she creeps me out!_

_This guy was able to catch me off guard and headbutt me. I have to learn more about him_. Varuna thought, not taking her eyes off Ken.

After the Kuipers introduced themselves, Ken pointed to Maki. "That dude is Maki, one of the other two people who are supposed to be working with us as Digi-Destined, but he lost his partner who just so happens to be on the bad guys team right now. He's coming with us to get him back at least. The other would be Kasumi, but she's still on lock down from her dad."

Varuna walked up again and glared at Maki. "How is that guy supposed to fight without a Digimon? Isn't that suicidal to have him go with us?"

Ken waved it off. "I've given him a special power to help out until he can reclaim his partner until then he'll have to use that. We're gonna have to play this smart, too, because no doubt GranDracmon's on notice after what he tried to pull here not to long ago."

The Kuiper Senshi nodded along with Ken and Maki.

"Yeah we kinda saw some of that," Eris stated. "We saw all those missiles and gunfire. Was that your idea?"

Ken replied earnestly. "I've played Call of Duty quite a bit. So sometimes I can't control the destructive tenancies." He said as he walked back to meet with the Beast Tamers, Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Hiei, and Takuya.

Elsewhere, Yamato and Gabumon were sitting together. They were unknowingly approached by Yui, DarkGabumon, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives. Aoshi and Cammy were still cautious about approaching him, but being the adamant girl she was Yui wanted to meet Yamato.

"I see you kids have grown the last we met," Yamato addressed the Detectives. He turned around and painstakingly eyed Yui. "You, especially. Yui Tsubasa, correct?"

"Yeah, I sense you've gotten much stronger," Yui said with no fear in her eyes.

Yamato's frown subsided as he stood and examined her. "And your power has grown quite substantially. You have nowhere to go, but up. Don't squander your potential, Yui." He said whilst walking by and leaving the Neo-Detectives.

Gabumon finished conversing with DarkGabumon and ran off catching up with his partner.

Aoshi slightly shuddered. "Man, sometimes I don't know what that guy is thinking. The Vegeta vibes are still strong with him."

"It's that other personality that's making him that way," Yui said, smiling as she watched Yamato and Gabumon meeting with Dimitri, Faith, and Keke. "Underneath that ego, I bet he isn't that bad."

Cammy sighed. "I hope you're right."

"If only he was less uptight," Kohana scoffed, making it known that she doesn't entirely trust Yamato.

"Don't worry. We have a chance to work together with him and the Ascendants," the Neo-Detective leader folded her arms and walked forward with her group following her. "C'mon, looks like we're about to leave."

Meanwhile, Mikato, Shizuka, and their Digimon partners conversed with BanchoLeomon. The seasoned warrior spoke highly about the ninja twin and how far they've progressed with their Digimon. BW talked with Dimitro and Vega, who asked for combat training pointers.

The other Sailor Senshi, Kurama, Maya, Mizuno, and Brimstone talked with TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon (DF), Sam, David, Kara, and Sonja. They watched Mika trying her hardest to spar with Tike, but even the Chimera couldn't land a hit on the young Ascendant.

"Man, you're still so far out of my reach!" Mika shouted in frustration.

"Hah! Have you bothered training more? No offense, but you're still slow to me!"

"Oh, you'll regret that, squirt!"

Sailor Jupiter blinked in astonishment. "Whoa... that kid's so fast! Poor Mika can't even land a punch on him!"

Kara sighed in exasperation. "Bro, maybe you should go easy on her?"

Sam added. "We've trained and fought a few new enemies since we defeated Paradixalmon. It's only natural our strength, skills, and speed increased."

Sailor Venus grinned. "So, what do you guys think? Aren't these Ascendants just amazing?"

Sailor Saturn nodded. "Their strength is certainly comparable to the Super Saiyans. That's certainly going to give us an edge against our enemy."

Sailor Mercury turned and watched Vega talking with BW. "They are an interesting group of people. Vega is taking a liking to them."

"Well, hey, our powers have progressed very far after the whole Dawn of Chaos conflict," Jupiter reminded her friends. "I think we're up for this!" She said enthusiastically, to which the Senshi concurred with her.

"Well, after hearing about the accounts from your world, I'm interested about these Dai-Valkyrie forms," Sonja said, watching Davis and TK sparring a little.

" Same here! I'm interested!" David with child-like fascination.

Over on the other side, Ken met with the Beast Tamers, Veemon (XLR), Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Hiei, and Takuya. He beckoned over to Himura.

"Hey, Himura, why don't you show Takato and Henry that Byakko Fang?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Ken," Himura nodded as he took out his card.

Takato sat down and watched in anticipation. "Oh, now this I gotta see!"

Guilmon added. "Same here! Let's see it!"

Terriermon smirked. "This oughta be good, hehe."

Henry sat down next to Sara waiting for Himura to show off the treasure given to him.

"You guys won't be disappointed," grinned Inumon.

Sailor Mars waited in anticipation. "Go ahead and show us, Himura."

"Yeah, let's see it, man!" Takuya encouraged him.

Rika and Renamon knew where this was leading. They were previously witnesses to this Byakko Fang when they, Himura, Inumon, Yui, and DarkGabumon were briefly invited to Ken's dimension to extract this powerful weapon.

"Here goes," Himura said, waving the Byakko card in front of his face. After calling upon the Byakko spirit, a beam of silver light shot out of the card and shaped into a large sword with a white-furred hilt. He grabbed the instrument and brandished it. "This is the Byakko Fang. Reminds y'all of something, doesn't tight?"

Everyone near Himura either marveled or looked somewhat intrigued by the Byakko Fang. Takato and Guilmon were the first ones to walk over to examine Himura's weapon.

"Wow, it's so cool!" Takato marveled over the weapon. He touched the blade and grinned enthusiastically. "I wish this was mine."

"Well, this is one of the four legendary treasures," Inumon spoke up. "We obtained this after I fought that Inumon elder chief here."

"Oh, yeah! You did tell us," Guilmon nodded.

"This is really an impressive craftsmanship," Henry examined the blade.

"This was taken from the fang of a Baihumon?" Terriermon blinked in astonishment over the weapon.

"Yes," Renamon replied.

"The other three are each taken from the Sovereigns that used to exist in this Digital World," Ken explained. "Only Azulongmon is still around. There's the Seiryuu Scales of Azulongmon, the Phoenix Feather that belonged to a Zhuqiaomon, and the Genbu Shell of a Ebonwumon. Only the Byakko Fang escaped the evil clutches of GranDracmon. The Inumon clan were smart enough to withdraw and guard it."

"Where is this Inumon Clan?" Sailor Mars asked as she, Sailor Moon, and Hiei closely examined the Byakko Fang.

"They're in Ken's B.A.X. Digivice. They'll be helping us during the siege," Veemon (XLR) said.

"So, if three of the four Sovereigns are gone, who's helping Azulongmon govern this Digital World?" curiously inquired Takuya.

Subsequently when Takuya asked this, the clouds in the skies suddenly split up. Every warrior and individual with heightened senses felt the vastly powerful god-like energies that started coming down from the skies. Then, three beams of light came down and shone over the spacious landscaped. The warriors and heroes amassed together as they watched three massive dragons descending near them.

Most were astonished when they saw not only Azulongmon, but a Goldramon and a Magnadramon. The Tamers and Legendary Warriors from the YYGDM side immediately recognized the latter two. A Goldramon and a Magnadramon served as guardians of the Gates of Digi-Paradise. Azulongmon was undoubtedly a Sovereign in both the YYGDM-01 and DF-616 universes, but what separated those two from this one was the other two still functioned with his other Sovereign colleagues.

"Ken, you weren't kidding! Your world does have a Azulongmon!" Takuya was flabbergasted.

Tai smiled upon seeing the Accel Digiworld's Azulongmon. "He doesn't look any different from our Azulongmon."

"I bet he's as wise as our Azulongmon," Agumon concurred with his human partner.

"I hope so," Kouji added as Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki assembled behind him.

"Three dragon gods, we've brought our forces from the two other dimensions," Ryo addressed Azulongmon and his two dragon colleagues. "As you can see, our numbers are great."

"Indeed, and you've assembled a group of strong and refined young warriors as well as Chosen ones," Azulongmon sagely spoke while scanning each group thoroughly. "I can sense several Ascendants amongst you." He meticulously glared over Tai, Yamato, Dimitri, Kari, TK, Davis, Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara. "All of you wield great power and enough to stop our greatest enemies in our Digital World. I've foreseen that one Ascendant awakening would give rise to many. However, even together, you will find GranDracmon to be a terrifying adversary."

Goldramon nodded, looking over the Ascendants. "He is perhaps your greatest adversary to this date. Be warned, he has known closely observed your battles in your world and will take any precaution to stop you at all costs."

"Well, won't he be surprised? We have a few aces up our sleeve!" Davis said.

Tai glanced over to Kari, who wore a serious demeanor on her face. He could tell how ready she was to get back at the monster that forced her to fight Ken against her will. The older Kamiya wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of both GranDracmon, but also Belialmon, the perpetrator who took his sister from him.

"Relax, Kari. We'll get GranDracmon," TK reassured her.

The Bearer of Light relaxed her body and relieved herself of the tension. She acknowledged him without giving him a moment's notice. "I know."

_Kari's ready for this. Good, she won't need to hold back._ X analyzed her closely and studied her facial features. "Dragon gods, we will ensure the reign of GranDracmon ends."

"Now, onto the other group of warriors participating in the siege," Magnadramon pivoted her view and openly acknowledged the heroes of YYGDM-01. "There are four amongst you who are suited to wield the sacred treasures inherited from the Sovereigns of this world."

"If I may ask, what happened to the other Sovereigns of this dimension?" Takato asked the golden dragon deity.

Azulongmon calmly interjected on Goldramon's behalf. "I will answer this one, Warrior of Suzaku. GranDracmon's power was so great, he utilized his darkness to attack our realm and imprisoned Huanglongmon shortly thereafter." His features conveyed a mixture of fury and grief as he continued on. "Myself and the other three Sovereigns valiantly tried to defeat GranDracmon. With our realms in danger, we wouldn't let down without defending the sectors we've governed. The monster destroyed my fellow Sovereigns. He stole the treasures using a containment field to suppress their powers. However, he could only manage to capture three of the four treasures. The one the Warrior of Byakko currently wields was the only treasure to slip by GranDracmon." He pivoted his view as his majestic eyes fell on Himura, who raised the Byakko Fang. "Forged from one of Baihumon's fangs, this weapon will enhance the Warrior of Byakko's powers."

"Lucky you," sighed Takato.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, gogglehead," Rika interceded.

"Then, you mean...?"

Magnadramon kindly added. "There is glimmer of hope, Beast Tamers. The other three treasures will be within your reach if you chose to participate in this important siege."

"We're listening, sage dragons," Henry said.

"In order obtain the remaining three treasures, GranDracmon's top warriors must be defeated. Belialmon possesses the Phoenix Feather," Azulongmon informed the groups. "Dagonmon has the Seiryuu Scales within him. And Echidnamon contains the Genbu Seed. Naturally, the treasures are bestowed to Digimon who are attuned to the treasure's elements. However, this not only applies to Digimon, but human and other beings as well. This is only possible if said human happen to be attuned to them."

"In other words, since I wield the power of Genbu, naturally the Genbu Seed goes with me," concluded Henry..

Terriermon chuckled. "Duh, we knew that."

"Then, we know who the Phoenix Feather and Seiryuu Scale are most suited for," Sailor Moon said, patting both Takato and Rika's backs. "Right? They're yours to take."

"Well, Rika?" The Warrior of Suzaku turned and smiled to Rika.

She replied in kind with a genuine smirk. "We're not letting Himura hog all the spotlight."

"Hey, now, this makes up for me being the last one to Bio-Merge with Inumon," the Warrior of Byakko gave them a friendly reminder. He sheathed the Byakko Fang and compacted its size to fit it through his Byakko card. "Now, you guys know how I felt waiting for my turn."

Inumon concurred. "Yeah! What he said!"

Renamon remarked. "Yes, we get the point."

"An important battle awaits you, warriors of three dimensions," Azulongmon spoke up, making one final glance over the three massive groups. "I thank you dimension travelers. Ryo Akiyama, Karin Osaka, and Dimitri Ishida, we will not forget what you've done for us. I foresee a bright new dynasty. We, the Three Dragons, have had our faith renewed."

"But, still, you have a daunting task ahead of you, heroes," Magnadramon said.

"Good luck and we will continue to hold out our hopes for you," Goldramon stated. "Kensuke Rainer, help lead your army and these heroes on."

"There's no room for disappointments, especially not now," Ken strongly assured them. "Count on it!"

As the Three Dragons finished, they ascended to the skies and returned to their sanctuary. The three groups realized the daunting risks and danger of the unknown that awaited them in GranDracmon's realm. The time to act was now.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Zion Village/XLR-08**_

Shortly after the meeting with the Three Dragons, the three groups followed Ken, Ryo, and Sailor Sedna as they reached past the outskirts of the Zion Village. As the three stopped, the groups quickly halted their advancement.

"Why are we stopping here?" Tai inquired, surveying the vicinity.

"What gives?" asked Yusuke.

"Listen up, guys," Dimitri tried to get everyone to quiet down.

"So, is this the place Ryo?" Sedna asked as she walked up to her friend who had been probing an area of disturbed data.

"Yeah, no doubt about it, we can form a tunnel from here," he said as he and Sedna focused their D-Ark and Henshin Dagger respectively towards the disturbance.

Then, not too long afterward, a portal opened in front of everyone.

However, it was far from stable.

"What the...?" Both Ryo and Sedna were greatly taken aback by the anomaly.

Cyberdramon growled. "Ryo, I'm sensing great darkness pouring out."

It didn't take long for the Ascendants, the warrior Digimon, the Tamers' Digimon, the Spirit Detectives, the Hino sisters, and Sailor Saturn to feel an intense level of darkness seemingly leaking out. They all braced themselves for the wave of darkness hitting them like a strong wind.

"What's all this?" wondered Sailor Mars as she watched dark energies flux around the tunnel. _This is the largest influx of darkness I've ever felt in one space!_

"Sailors, brace yourselves!" Sailor Moon called to her team.

"Guys! Transform!" Takato ordered the other Beast Tamers.

With that, the Beast Tamers used their cards and effectively transformed into their Beast forms. Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu, and Himakko helped protect themselves and their Digimon from the wave of dark energy ready to swallow them up. The Tamers' Digimon hastily turned into their Mega forms.

The Legendary Warriors quickly took out their D-Scanners and transformed.

"Ugh..." Kari tried to her hardest not to let the darkness overwhelm her.

"Hold on, Kari!" TK and Davis called out to their distressed friend. They went over to shield her from the darkness energies preparing to consume her.

Folding both arms in front, Tai braced himself along with Agumon. The Ascendants and the warrior Digimon forged Ki barriers protecting them from the darkness. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Veemon evolved into their Mega forms while the Ascendants and the Digimon warriors put up auras to protect themselves from the dark waves.

Suddenly, coming out from the dark vortex were demonic hands. They seemingly tried grab some of the weaker-willed individuals and pull them in. One came toward the Spirit Detectives, but Hiei intercepted the claw and sliced it apart like nothing.

"Seems the dark energies are too unstable for us to pass through," Hiei deduced.

Kurama nodded. "Even our powers at their max couldn't penetrate through this thick darkness. GranDracmon's becoming aware of our arrival."

Maya shivered being near the tunnel. "How can we get through if our powers won't be able to penetrate?"

Likewise, the Neo-Spirit Detectives and the Chimeras were in a dilemma with the situation.

Sailor Saturn commented. "Perhaps if we combine our attacks together."

"We know we can't use our time pods for something like this, but if we can't stabilize the tunnel, then how can we get through?" Ryo wondered as Ken walked forward. "Ken, what are you doing?"

Ignoring Ryo, Ken put his hand out as the Heaven's Sword materialized in his grip. He didn't even utilize a command to summon the weapon. Everyone watched the majestic weapon glow in Ken's hand. As the bright energy leaked from the sword, it slowly leaked through the darkness and began stabilizing the tunnel's energies.

However, much to Ken's chagrin, it still wasn't enough to penetrate through.

"We need light to stabilize the darkness," Ken said as he held his sword up. As he did, power seemingly leaked out. It formed around the tip of the sword before shooting a beam into the portal causing the darkness to disperse almost completely. The clearing allowed the other side to the tunnel to be seen, but it appeared the tunnel could collapse at any moment.

"Wow, it's almost like a Keyblade!" Suzakato said as he came up with the others.

At this moment, Sedna's Dragon Saber appeared without being called and she diligently formed an idea of her next move. Standing next to Ken, she focused and her sword also shot out a beam into the dark void. With the two swords' united power, the tunnel was finally stabilized.

"Guess if we're gonna go! We've gotta go now! Stay together and put some powerhouses up front but not all of them!" Ken yelled out.

"Right! Move in, guys!" Tai yelled out.

Yusuke, Brimstone, Ardhamon, Suzakato & Gallantmon, and finally Tai & VictoryGreymon went up to the front as the others followed suit. They slowly walked through the tunnel. Ken and Sedna kept it open for them.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

"Oh lovely, those bitches found a way to get here," the feared dark lord growled as he looked at his minions. "Has the outer gate been lowered?"

"Yes sir it has!" declared a ShadowDatamon.

GranDracmon nodded, snorting aloud. "That's a start. No doubt they'll divide their forces to cross the three locks not knowing that each one is a pocket space world that benefits my vassals greatly."

"Sire, are you sure that Echidnamon and Dagonmon can handle this? They were just resurrected not too long ago, and Belialmon no longer has his beastial form either?" Another ShadowDatamon asked... only to be blown into ashes by an eye beam from GranDracmon.

Upon witnessing the Digimon's execution, every other minion fell in silence and refrained from questioning their master's orders. Daring to question his methods would lead to severe consequences. Having been pushed too far by Ken and his army, GranDracmon was taking absolutely no chances.

"Does anyone else dare to question me? I've given them all upgrades to their current power, and you forget my other new toys will be there to help them as well as their own Digimon helpers. They can do this on their own, but should they fail then this it. We will make our stand here in this castle!" The beast bellowed, rallying his other Digimon forces before turning to the other ShadowDatamon. "Go have Arkadimon and the others get to where they should be. We need to be prepared for everything." He meticulously watched his viewing orb and saw the heroes arriving. "Yes, come to me! Come and face your doom! Only when you're all turned to ash will you have permission to die!"

GranDracmon roared a beastly bellow as his battle aura flared around him like hellfire.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"They're all through come on!" Ken yelled as he quickly picked Sedna up and ran through the tunnel as fast as he could. The two quickly made it through with Dimitri, Faith, who was currently a Pegasusmon, and Sailor Mars waiting for them right as the tunnel collapsed. Ken put Sedna down gently. "So, is this the place?" He asked seeing GranDracmon's castle. He couldn't help but blanch at the sight of a 100 foot tall black fortress guarded by tall gates. "Ganondorf, Ultimecia, eat your hearts out."

Sailor Mars added, pointing to the groups already near the castle. "Yeah, the others have gone ahead to scout."

"Let's go, too, Faith," Dimitri said as he and Sedna mounted the horse and took to the air. Alongside other airborne fliers, they tried to fly over the castle, but a barrier seemingly produced by a large ring around the castle with three circles in it kept them out, until a cry came from one of the gates.

"That's Takato! Let's move!" gasped Sailor Mars as she and Ken headed off towards the 'gate'.

Once Ken, Mars, Dimitri, Sedna, and Faith arrived, they spotted the three groups standing back from the castle. Suzakato was seen being repelled by the castle's barrier. Gallantmon dove in and caught Suzakato.

"Takato! There was a barrier there!" Seirika barked at him.

"I know, but there has to be a way through the barrier," Suzakato said as Gallantmon set him down. "Thanks, buddy."

"What now?" Tai asked for suggestions. "I can't even get in with my Instant Movement."

VictoryGreymon sighed. "Likewise. GranDracmon's aware of all of our abilities."

"Well, he's been observing us for a long while," stated BanchoLeomon. "He's no fool."

"Wait, these gates," Ken said as he remembered the Three Dragons informing him about the three gates. He walked alongside the three large gates. "The Hell Gate, the Tundra Gate, and the Jungle Gate."

Sailor Mercury analyzed the gates with her mini-computer. "There's no way to breach them. However, each gate must correspond to the element representing each gate. Think about it. What element is linked with hell? Fire. The Tundra Gate? Water, which is frozen to create ice. The Jungle Gate? The earth is moist and rich with enough nutrients to produce a giant forest or in the most tropical areas a rain forest." She turned toward Suzakato, Seirika, and Henbu. "It's worth a try. Takato, try walking toward the Hell Gate. A few of us can accompany you just in case there's a trap."

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Arbormon said. "Good thinking, babe."

"Well, Takato?" Ken offered as he stepped aside.

Sailor Mars encouraged the Beast Tamer. "Go on. Hiei and I can back you up."

Ardhamon added. "We're with ya, dude."

Tai nodded. "We believe in you, Takato."

Gathering up enough courage, Suzakato stepped forward and paced himself. As he walked closer, Gallantmon, Tai & VictoryGreymon, Ardhamon, Sailor Mars, Hiei, and Brimstone stood behind him. Once Suzakato reached the Hell Gate, the teen's Suzaku card glowed and flew out from his pocket.

"The Suzaku card!" Mika exclaimed.

Kurama carefully analyzed the card. "Mercury's deduction was accurate. When Suzaku tried to break through the Tundra Gate, nothing happened. It seems only those wielding the power of the sacred beasts have the power breach these gates."

As Suzakato held his Suzaku card out, the Hell Gate slowly opened revealing a ray of red light that seemed to beam out. However, the Beast Tamer stepped back and withdrew the card from the gate, which closed immediately. The others behind him backed away. Not everyone seemed ready to go in just yet, at least not without a few game plans.

It was then decided.

"I guess we'll have to split up then," Suzakato ultimately stated. "If these gates happen to be the only way in, then if we all go in one gate, they could try and trap us."

Ken wasn't wholly convinced yet. "I don't think it's that easy, but I've got a bad feeling of what's behind each of these gates and if your cards are our ticket in, they might be our ticket out. Looks like you, Henbu, and Seirika just became the leaders for the opening round."

Upon hearing this, the three Beast Tamers were flabbergasted.

"Say what?! You can't just..." Seirika stopped as Kari and Sedna put their hands on her shoulders, consoling her.

"It'll be fine Rika. We trust you," said Kari as a scoff was heard amongst the group.

"I'm not listening to someone weaker than I am!" Yamato snarled, curling up his lips in an irritated manner.

"Don't go in then! Stay out here, you coward!" Ken called out on Yamato's crap.

Not willing to be talked down by a 'false Ascendant' in his view, Yamato prepared to retort, but he was stopped by Tai.

"Look. We've got a job to do. So, let's decide who's going in what gate already!" Tai declared, giving Yamato a stern look that simply implicated now wasn't the time for petty squabbles.

After much deliberation, the groups were decided albeit some didn't like where they were placed they got over it, sans Yamato.

Standing before the Hell Gate were Suzakato and his partner Gallantmon. Next came Yusuke, Hiei, Sailor Mars, Takuya & Kouichi who had both de-evolved for the time being to conserve their power, Mika & Sara of the Chimeras, Brimstone; finally there was Tai with VictoryGreymon, Dimitri with Faith, X, Pikkan, and Ken with Veemon. As Suzakato held up his Suzaku card once more, the gate flared to life and the group was absorbed inside, not knowing that Sailor Varuna had slipped near the rear of the group and was sucked inside as well.

"Varuna!" Quaoar tried stopping her beforehand, but was too late.

"I still can't believe she'd recklessly go in like that! That nerve of her leaving us!" Orcus remarked.

"You know we shouldn't have let her go off on her own, right?" Ixion said. "Sedna's gonna chew her out."

Eris tried her best to reassure them. "She's no child, girls. Let her do what she wants. She obviously wants to see how 'good' Ken is. Though, after what we've seen from the TVs broadcasting his universe, we know where his power measures up."

Nodding, Sedna replied. "Nothing we can do now. Relax. Varuna is with Tai, Ken, Takato, and our strongest members. She's also capable of handling herself. Guys, you go with the group entering the Jungle Gate. Naturally, I'm taking the Tundra Gate."

With that, the Kuipers split up and chose their destinations. The Kuipers joined the Jungle Gate group, headed by Henbu and MegaGargomon, whilst Sedna assembled with the group going into the Tundra gate, which Seirika and Sakuyamon led.

The other Kuipers, sans Sedna, joined Sailor Moon & Sailor Venus, Kurama, Maya, and Rio. Himura & YoukaiInumon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, several of the Legendary Warriors were in the group as well - Izumi, Junpei, Dimitro, Vega, and Sam had de-evolved to conserve their spirit powers. Bringing up the rear were Kari & Ophanimon, TK & Seraphimon, Davis & Imperialdramon, BW, Sonja, David, Kara, Mikato & Shizuka with their two partners.

"Anyone else thinking we got a big group here?" Junpei wondered after looking around.

Izumi raised Junpei's concerns. "Yeah, we aren't exactly inconspicuous with this large crowd."

"Most of the ones who went into the other gates either have elemental advantage on their side, or just happen to be stronger than we do," Kurama explained to his colleagues. "Besides, it shouldn't matter now should it? It just means we'll have more members to cover one another."

"Who knows what's waiting on the other side of these gates?" wondered David.

"Honestly after what we've been through recently with the Dawn of Chaos, what could be worse?" Vega nonchalantly stated.

"Well, we are not going to know unless we open the door! C'mon, Henry!" The giant Mega urged, to which Henbu held up his card and the gate flashed and sucked them inside.

Seirika and the others in her group were able to sense this.

"Looks like we're the last ones then," she said as she prepared to open the door of their gate. Along with her was her partner Sakuyamon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Sedna, the entire Neo-Spirit Detective group (including DarkGabumon) which had not been split up, Kouji, Jaarin, and Tomoki of the Legendary Warriors, Mizuno, Keke, Sam, an irritable Yamato and his partner ZeedGarurumon, BanchoLeomon, and Maki.

As Seirika prepared to open the gate, she sighed as she clearly heard Yamato dispersing various curses and swears.

"Oh, god... not now..." Seirika growled.

Sailor Jupiter turned and shouted back at him. "Could you cool it with your mouth?! There are kids here!"

Yui sweatdropped, waving over to Jupiter. "No offense, but me, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana are not exactly little kids anymore. We're teens."

"Still, doesn't change the fact he's getting on my nerves," scoffed the green-garb Senshi. _If I was in my Dai-Valkyrie form, I'd knock him flat on his ass!_

Irked from the stares he was getting, Yamato shot a glare toward Jupiter and Rika. "What are you two looking at?"

"Now you see what we have to go through," BanchoLeomon grumbled, resisting the urge to permanently silence Yamato's disparaging remarks.

_I thought Hiei was bad, this guy is just..._Mizuno's thoughts were cut off as Seirika opened up the gate with her card and they were sucked inside.

xxxxx

_**Hell Gate Interior/XDYC-666**_

"Sheesh! Hell Gate was right?" Ken muttered as they surveyed the area around them. He wiped his forehead as he was already becoming sweaty from the intense heat.

The landscape was volcanic, black, and ash like with scorching heat tearing through the area. Some of the members of the group found it hard to concentrate initially (namely Ken and the non-fire elementals), but others didn't care or mind the temperatures of the atmosphere.

"Be on guard. We could be attacked any moment," warned Suzakato as he and Gallantmon looked around.

The group prepared to advance until a thud was heard behind them. Alarmed, they turned around and saw Sailor Varuna land hard on the ground.

"Ow!" Varuna cursed, rubbing the back she had used to cushion her fall. "Son of a bitch! It's hot in here!"

"VARUNA?!" Most of the group called out to the Kuiper, who looked up and just noticed them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the jungle group?" Yusuke looked at her confused.

Hiei snorted. "It's too late for her to turn back now."

Pikkan added. "I'm not covering for her ass."

"You won't need to, Pikkan," X shook his head.

"Did you just follow us?" Takuya asked.

"This isn't the best place for her to be now," Tai said.

"Try telling Varuna that," VictoryGreymon said as he and the others watched Mars approach Varuna.

However, Sailor Mars was none too pleased and walked over to chew her out. "Varuna, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with the Jungle Gate group like we arranged!"

Before Varuna could reply, the senses of all went on alert as enemy signatures became more detectable.

"I would use a pun right now, but piss on that," X said, putting up his guard with Tai and the others.

"We'll worry about that Tyra later. Here comes the fun," Ken muttered as he and the others prepared for the battle awaiting them.

xxxxx

_**Jungle Gate Interior/XDYC-666**_

"This feels like something out of a video game," MegaGargomon remarked as he scanned their new jungle environment. "Is this really a battleground?"

"I don't know. You tell me," YoukaiInumon replied sardonically.

While it was indeed a jungle, there were various large archaic ruins that blended in with the surroundings.

"Whatever buddy we need to be prepared," Henbu said as all warriors braced themselves.

Watching from the interior of one of the ruins, a small giggle was heard as Echidnamon eyed Vega meticulously and lustfully.

_This couldn't be any better. The Legendary Warrior of Wood graces me with his presence! He's so dreamy! He will be mine!_ She thought before hearing other snake-like voices amidst the darkness. "Relax my children. You'll get your food soon enough." After smiling cruelly, she and her 'children' slipped undetected through the jungle like a predator stalking their unsuspecting prey.

xxxxx

_**Tundra Gate Interior/XDYC-666**_

"Man, this place is cold!" Maki said bracing himself against the blizzard-like conditions.

Not only was there a harsh blizzard making it hard to see, but there was tons of ice patches and snow shrouding the entire vicinity.

"I kinda like it," said Mizuno, absorbing the moisture from the air. "It's almost like home."

Seirika and the others got on guard, but Yamato did not.

"C'mon, dad," Keke sighed, waiting for him to bring ZeedGarurumon along. "Now isn't the time for this."

"I'm not getting involved with weaklings and a fake Ascendant," he declared. "At least not with those outside my home dimension." He let it all out as he stormed off abruptly...

...only to come right back.

"What the heck?!"

ZeedGarurumon was flabbergasted. "What just happened?"

"I guess wherever this is... we're stuck here!" Seirika exclaimed.

"Rika! Move!" Sakuyamon shouted as she and Seirika watched the ground break apart under them.

Sedna, Mercury, Mizuno, and ZeedGarurumon used ice and water to seal up the cracks in the frozen ground.

Then, a large ice patch in the middle of the field soon broke open and from it came Dagonmon, who was surrounded by a ice blue aura. With him were an army of Hyogamons, MegaSeadramons, SnowGoblimons and BlueMeramons who also sported similar aura's around their bodies.

"Welcome to the ice age, you fools! Prepare to die!" Dagonmon yelled out as he and his legions bumrushed the heroes, who braced themselves for the enemies

The Tundra Gate battle was finally underway.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act:_** Enter the Tundra Gate! Dagonmon's Icy, Treacherous Field! **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **And we're off to a new start. This story is post-_Dawn of Chaos_ for YYGDM, post-Season 2.5 & pre-Season 3 for DFKai, and post-Chapter 49 for Accel Stream.

The official theme for this story is the Devil May Cry 4 _Shall Never Surrender_. Why? Because GranDracmon's castle and his three elites are based off DMC. It's only fitting and because our heroes' refusal to concede to GranDracmon.

Anyway, this was to get the formal introductions (and reintroductions) out of the way. I personally liked Ken being introduced to Karin's Kuiper Senshi team. I think he was overdue to meet them (and boy, he and Tyra are off to a rough start; but, at least, he and Taylor just formed a Texan connection). Yamato being his usual hot-headed self, but that's nothing new (though, Jupiter is already becoming intolerant of him).

And now our Beast Tamers discover their cards are keys to these gates. As you can see, these gates open to dimension with severe conditions for our heroes to endure. If that wasn't bad enough, we have GranDracmon's generals.

Next time, it will be a chapter covering the Tundra Gate battles!

Until the next update, see you soon!


	2. Enter Tundra Gate! Dagonmon's Icy Field!

**A/N: **The Tundra Gate battles commence. How will Seirika and her group overcome Dagonmon's ice realm?

Read on and find out. ;)

xxxxx

_**Act II: Enter the Tundra Gate! Dagonmon's Icy, Treacherous Field! **_

xxxxx

_**Tundra Gate Interior/XDYC-666**_

"Welcome to the Tundra Gate fools!" Dagonmon said with glee as he watched them all prepare to face him and his army. He then glanced at Yamato. "You're pretty dumb if you think you can just waltz out of here after entering you know that right!?"

Both Yamato and ZeedGarurumon glared him down.

But, it was the arrogant teen who retorted. "Watch your insolent tongue, froggy, or I'll rip it out!" He declared making a lot of his colleagues sweatdrop.

_Definitely sounds like Vegeta! Man, what a crazy world they come from. _Maki thought as he looked at his D-Arc. _Hope I've got enough power to help out at least once!_

"Think of this space being similar to the Shadow Realm that those of you from the YYGDM-01 world come from. Only here we're not playing card games to decide who lives and dies. We're fighting for real! Only by defeating me and taking my Seiryuu Scale can you hope to escape it's clutches!"

This did not intimidate Seirika or those near her. Seirika candidly responded. "We're not afraid of you, but there is one thing we'd like to ask!"

Jupiter nodded as she too was bothered by the aura's surrounding the enemy Digimon. "Yeah, what's with the battle auras around you and those other Digimon!?" The Senshi readily prepared to unleash electricity on the water and ice Digimon.

Dagonmon grinned. "Another neat little side effect of this place. It grants us all an additional power boost. So not only am I much stronger, but all of the Digimon before you have the powers of Mega-level Digimon despite not being so. It won't be easy for you to defeat us! Attack!" He called out and with that the other Digimon present ran forward towards the heroes who braced themselves and broke off into smaller groups to contend with the enemies.

Sailors Jupiter, Sedna, and Saturn pulled out their Valkyrie Daggers. Kouji instinctively drew out his D-Scanner.

"Go for it, guys!" Seirika cried out.

"_**Jupiter/Sedna/Saturn Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

The three Sailors transformed into their powerful Dai-Valkyrie forms.

Kouji yelled out, raising his D-Scanner overhead. "_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_" He invoked his two Light Spirits and transformed into MagnaGarurumon.

"Here he comes! Brace yourselves!" yelled Sakuyamon.

The group prepared to take Dagonmon head-on with strong offense and defense.

xxxxx

Breaking off from their colleagues, the entire Neo-Spirit Detective team, Sam, Tomoki, Jaarin, Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, and Maki engaged Dagonmon's army of Hyogamons, MegaSeadramons, SnowGoblimons, and BlueMeramons. The ice Digimon army's blue auras flared out, seemingly pushing back the heroes.

"Time to Spirit Evolve!" Tomoki called out as he and Jaarin drew out their D-Scanners.

Both Legendary Warriors yelled out. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_"

Tomoki and Jaarin transformed into Chakkoumon and Ranamon respectively.

Sam powered up and sported an battle aura.

The Neo-Spirit Detectives dashed ahead to fight the ice Digimon army. Yui quickly jumped on ShadowMetalGarurumon and mounted his back.

"Mizuno, can you guard Maki?" Sailor Mercury asked the humanoid Sirendramon.

Mizuno replied. "I will."

**(Cue Devil Cry May 4 OST – **_**Frozen Frog **_**(Extended Version))**

With that, Sailor Mercury raced off to aid the others with the ice Digimon. Mizuno summoned a wall of ice that surrounded her and Maki. Maki looked around the wall of frozen water in fascination.

"You'll be fine as long as you're with me," Mizuno looked over to him and smiled.

Maki nodded nervously. "Right, thanks."

"Attack!" Yui called out as she led the charge with ShadowMetalGarurumon. The dark metal wolf charged toward two Hyogamons. "Let them have it!"

As ShadowMetalGarurumon tried blasting them, the Hyogamons dodged the wolf's blast. They quickly swerved around ShadowMetalGarurumon's sides and pulverized him with their ice clubs. ShadowMetalGarurumon collapsed from the blows as Yui fell right off.

"What the...?!" Aoshi was taken aback. He turned as a SnowGoblimon blindsided him with an ice beam. The beam hit Aoshi and knocked him back, turning his right arm into ice. "Hey!"

Kohana ran up with a blade in her hand. She dashed up and hit a BlueMeramon with successive blade strikes. However, to her dismay, none of her blade cuts pierced through or cut BlueMeramon into bits. BlueMeramon threw a cold fire blast at Kohana. She evaded the incoming ice fire and summoned enough spiritual power in her right hand. She ran up and landed a powerful palm strike, pushing spirit energy into the cold fire Digimon. It did little to faze him as BlueMeramon kicked her back.

Kohana hit the ground and grunted, picking up her blade. "Why are they so unusually strong?" She picked herself up and channeled spirit energy through her blade.

Cammy whirled around two SnowGoblimon, hitting them with her staff. Each staff strike was empowered with the priestess' spirit power. She was able to destroy one and knock out the other.

"Remember, it's what Dagonmon said. The cold environment around gives them power boosts," Cammy reminded the teenage sorceress. She turned and hit a SnowGoblimon with her staff.

Chakkoumon charged toward a Hyogamon and punched him. The ice ogre fell back only to shoot a bunch of icicles from his fist. Chakkoumon barely dodged the deadly icicles and tried punching the downed Hyogamon. The enemy rolled to the side and hit the Warrior of Ice with a tackle.

"Ugh!" Chakkoumon hollered as he hit the back of a snow hill.

Ranamon jumped into the air as two BlueMeramon followed her. She summoned a pillar of water that shot out of the ground, which turned into a frozen pillar for her to stand on.

"C'mon and get me, boys!" Ranamon said, snapping her fingers as water emerged from her fingers. "_**Whipping Waves!**_" She used them to ensnare the BlueMeramon. Yes! Got ya!"

To Ranamon's surprise, the BlueMeramon nullified her water whips and blasted her with ice fire blasts. Ranamon forged a wall of water, shielding herself from the blasts. A SnowGoblimon sneaked up behind Ranamon and clubbed her from behind. One hit knocked Ranamon off and made her hit the ground.

As for Sailor Mercury, she engaged a few SnowGoblimon and a Hyogamon. She hastily ran through their attacks and summoned a harp made from water.

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_" shouted Mercury, who sent bursts of water from her harp.

The ice Digimon used ice attacks to turn Mercury's water into ice. When the Digimon did this, Mercury seized their distraction and ran up behind them. She summoned a globe of water, lifting it overhead.

"_**Mercury Aqua Mirage!**_" She shouted, throwing the water globe at the ice Digimon.

The ice Digimon were caught within Mercury's powerful attack and destroyed. But, when the Senshi's back was turned, a Hyogamon came up behind Mercury and clobbered her with his club. Mercury fell down and rolled over seeing Hyogamon raising his club. She barrel-rolled away from Hyogamon's club.

"Not only has their power been augmented, but they're able to conceal themselves better with their surroundings," Mercury analyzed as she gingerly stood and pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger. "Very well. Time to get serious. _**Mercury Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"Nuh uh! No you don't!" Hyogamon bellowed as he swung his club down. When his club seeming pulverized Mercury's head, it went through a pillar of water instead. He whirled around and saw Dai-Valkyrie Mercury floating behind him. "Eh?!"

Mercury calmly smiled. "Now, did you know our transformations are instantaneous in real time?"

"..." Hyogamon gave her a blank stare.

"No more playing around," Mercury said as the Hyogamon tried hitting her with his club, but she easily moved around his blinding fast strikes.

As for Mizuno, she and Maki saw three MegaSeadramon headbutting the wall of ice. Mizuno tried her hardest solidifying the frozen walls with an output of her powers. Alarmed, Maki saw another MegaSeadramon shooting an ice blast, which cracked a side wall.

"They're getting through!" Maki cried out.

Mizuno focused as she tried to hold up the walls. "I won't let them through!"

"_**Mega Ice Blast!**_" Three of the MegaSeadramon roared.

The fourth one discharged a quick lightning strike from his head blade. "_**Lightning Javelin!**_"

All four attacks impacted the ice walls and shattered them. Mizuno and Maki were at the mercy of the four MegaSeadramons. However, Mizuno grabbed Maki and slammed her right hand into the ground. She unleashed an immense blast, which leveled the whole ground. Her attack caused the ground to explode and took Maki with her. The MegaSeadramons flew down pursuing them underground.

"Hang onto me!" Mizuno yelled as Maki held onto her right arm. She raced down an ice slope and slid upward, catapulting herself through the air. She used the moisture in the air to forge ice-shaped wings to glide across. "Luckily, I've learned to adapt to arctic environments and manipulate the water to my advantage."

Maki closed his eyes, refraining himself from looking down. He held onto Mizuno tightly and gulped. _These people from that dimension Ken told me about... so many unique but interesting people. _

The MegaSeadramons expelled ice blasts to knock Mizuno out of her aerial direction. Mizuno swerved around their blasts and glided up through a frozen ceiling. She flew out of a frozen lake with Maki hanging on. She opened her right hand and threw a dragon made of water toward the MegaSeadramons.

"Take this!" Mizuno shouted, shooting the water dragon as it hit two MegaSeadramon and destroyed them. The other two were still coming for them. "Don't let go, Maki." She said, using her ice wings to glide through the skies with the MegaSeadramons chasing them.

As for Sam, the Ascendant dodged a barrage of ice punches from a Hyogamon. He jumped over the Hyogamon and punched him in the back. Now sporting a broken back, the Hyogamon twitched and groaned.

"Went a little overboard," Sam sighed. He turned around and saw an army of Hyogamons charging down this path. "Man, what a pain."

xxxxx

While the fighting on the other side got intense, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn, Keke, MagnaGarurumon, and BanchoLeomon stared down Dagonmon. The opening battle was mostly them dodging Dagonmon's assault. Basically, it was just cat and mouse tactics applied by the heroes to get Dagonmon fatigued, but that plan immediately backfired, especially the demon frog's surprisingly strong endurance. Now, it was time to get to the nitty gritty.

"Well, I guess you must know from my brother it takes more than one person to kill me," Dagonmon grunted as he had an angry demeanor, which showed his disgust for his brother's demise. "Still, I wish that three eyed demon and phoenix Senshi were here so I could avenge my brother, as well as that psychotic brat who got me killed by machine guns and rockets, but alas they're not here..."

Swinging her Mjolnir, Sailor Jupiter glared at him reading herself as did the others. "We're more than enough to handle you! Besides, I don't think you would want to fight them now considering they're much more powerful now than they were back then."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna concurred as she knew Mars and Hiei had come a long way since the Paradixalmon ordeal.

Sedna fiercely added. "If you thought your brother had it bad from what they did then, imagine what would happen now. You should be content enough to face us!" The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper declared whilst holding her sword.

"Enough! _**Stunk Breath!**_" The demon frog unleashed a giant ball of compiled acid from his mouth. He directed this amassed ball of acidic slime towards the heroes, who dodged it easily.

When it hit a patch of snow, it melted away completely.

"Rika! We may need to Bio-Merge to deal with this!" declared Sakuyamon, who then barely heard Dagonmon charging toward them.

Dagonmon growled and lunged at duo. "Like hell you will!"

However, MagnaGarurumon interceded the demon frog from getting them.

"Move warrior of Light!"

Then, MagnaGarurumon pointed his guns at him. Dagonmon's body seemed to become paralyzed with fear.

"Son of a..." He didn't get to finish as the Zeta-Hybrid warrior unloaded with a heavy barrage of artillery attacks.

"_**Machine Gun Destroy!**_" He yelled, firing off several missiles and cannon blasts at Dagonmon.

To the surprise of everyone, Dagonmon quickly hopped back using quick rapid motions to avoid the rockets. He seemingly looked almost terrified of them.

"Rika, hurry and Bio-Merge!" MagnaGarurumon called out, to which Seirika nodded.

"Alright then thanks Kouji!" said Seirika holding up her D-Arc. "_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" Her body and Sakuyamon's body were pulled towards one another before a bright flash of light occurred. When the flash of light faded, a new warrior stood in their place. The new warrior had sky blue armor, maroon gloves, and a dragon like mask with fox features. She also had a dragon tail on her back, a white loin cloth around her legs, and carried a trident similar to Sailor Sedna's instead of a priestess staff as she called out her name. "_**StormSakuyamon!**_"

Dagonmon felt a power increase and stopped long enough to gaze at her with confusion. However, before he could speak, he was blasted by incoming missiles and screamed out in pain.

"Keep it up!" Keke shouted as she helped MagnaGarurumon by hurling energy blasts at him.

BanchoLeomon followed suit and sent Ki blasts using his fists. He pummeled the demonic amphibian all over his large and rotund body.

The Dai-Valkyrie Sailors, too, helped in hitting Dagonmon from all sides repeatedly.

Gazing on from atop an frozen ridge, Yamato and ZeedGarurumon silently observed the proceedings occur.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Castle Throne**__** R**__**oom/XDYC-666**_

GranDracmon palmed his head as he watched the proceedings. "Should've expected this. Guess I should've erased all of his memories since now he's got a lasting fear of machine guns and rocket launchers." He picked up a radio-like device and spoke into it. "Send out our new toy and tell him to head for the Tundra Gate. I don't care if he's finished or not!" He said before dropping the device, smirking evilly. "Show me what you've got heroes!"

xxxxx

_**Tundra Gate/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry 4 OST – **_**Sworn Through **_**Swords)**

Eventually, the missile fire, Ki blast barrage, and Sailor assault stopped. When it did, Dagonmon had several dents on his body, which quickly healed off making Yamato scowl from where he was standing.

"So, it's true! You really do have Virus regenerative powers!" Yamato growled angrily as Dagonmon got back up, albeit slowly, still trembling a bit from the rocket fire.

MagnaGarurumon's rocket attachments fell off and from his wrists two gauntlets opened up producing lightsabers. He grabbed and prepared to use them while staying focused on the task at hand.

"What does that mean?!" asked Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, who was lost on the whole Virus situation.

Meanwhile, Mizuno dropped off Maki, who hurried over to where the others were battling Dagonmon. Mizuno went back to engage the two MegaSeadramon. Maki had overheard Dagonmon exchanging heated words with the warriors.

"We have to obliterate him completely or he will not die!" said Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, who had not fought Virus herself knew what was required to be done.

"Virus? Who is that?!" inquired Maki, who was already panting, albeit mostly from stress of flying with Mizuno, when he reached them.

BanchoLeomon turned his head back briefly, seeing Maki barely arrive. "He was a very powerful enemy to us in our realm."

Keke added. "Yeah, and Kari barely defeated him."

Maki just shook his head. "Sheesh! He sounds like Cell from Dragonball Z!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna nodded. "Yeah, you could put it that way, but the good thing is, Dagonmon isn't no where near that tough!"

However, Dagonmon got up getting extremely agitated. "I heard that you wench!" He bellowed, getting up and shooting a glare toward Maki. "So, you must be the human that Caiusmon won't shut up about! Then again you're not the only one the newbs never stop talking about either!" He growled as his gaze shifted to Sailor Saturn. "Vipris won't stop talking about how you killed him and boy does he want revenge on you!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn held up her Silence Glaive in response. "He will not be getting it. That I can assure you!" She readily flew forward quickly, ready to skewer him with her mighty glaive.

Dagonmon growled. "You're right, 'cause you won't be getting by me! _**Stunk Breath!**_" He called out again, unleashing his gunk ball. However, he was quick to follow up and intercepted Saturn's Dai-Valkyrie speed. "_**Gaze Stunner!**_"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn found herself unable to move as her body became paralyzed.

"I can't move!" Saturn yelled as the acidic ball came at her.

"SATURN!" Sedna and Jupiter yelled out to their colleague.

Keke prepared to blast the Stunk Breath ball, but stopped when Maki quickly tackled Saturn to the ground. The ball of acid flew over them and hit the ground behind them evaporating it instantly. Saturn looked at Maki befuddled.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Maki sighed. "Let's just say I don't want to be useless..." He muttered whilst hanging his head. He certainly didn't feel like he was contributing much to the battle.

"Definitely doing more than Mr. Anti-Social over there!" said Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, who ran to them using lightning fast speed. She knelt behind Maki patting him while helping Saturn up. She looked up and glared intently at Yamato. "Stupid jackass. Why doesn't he come over here if he's such a tough guy?"

"I HEARD THAT! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I WASN'T HERE!" bellowed the enraged teen while his aura was flaring, causing the area to shake violently.

Dagonmon became concerned when finding himself staring down Keke, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, and StormSakuyamon. BanchoLeomon and MagnaGarurumon turned their attention to helping some of the others with the other Digimon to thin out the number of enemies.

_Oh this is great... _thought Dagonmon as Keke formed a pink energy disc and threw it at him. He quickly jumped over the attack. However, Sedna and StormSakuyamon were there to greet him. "A freaking bluff?!" He mumbled in disbelief.

"_**Sedna Arctic Storm!**_" Sedna called out, unleashing several chunks of ice into the frogs eye's covering them.

"Damn it! I can't see!" The demonic frog growled while thrashing about.

"Hey, Jupiter! Want to try a combo?" StormSakuyamon offered to the Dai-Valkyrie.

Jupiter answered with a big grin and nodded.

"_**Thunder Lance!**_" StormSakuyamon yelled, forming a large electrical lance and threw it at Dagonmon.

_"__**Mjolnir Strike!**__"_ Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter swung her mighty hammer, formerly Thor's, and casted a bolt of lightning from the skies.

Jupiter combined her attack with StormSakuyamon's. The merged attack expanded into a larger electrically-charged lance that stabbed into Dagonmon's body. Then, it began shocking the daylights out of the frog hard as his body spazzed due to the energy. When the attack finally died down, everyone was surprised to see he was still alive, but with the electricity now practically flowing throughout his body. He could hardly move and not only that, but his regeneration powers seemed slower to kick in.

_Sheesh, it's like Pikachu's Static! _Maki thought to himself as Dagonmon staggered to his feet.

"I swear... I will kill and eat you all and..." He stopped when he saw Mizuno suddenly transform into her pure dragon form and kill one of the MegaSeadramons with a deadly throat bite. "Who the hell is that!?"

All fighting stopped as the dragon fierce glared at him and threw the dead MegaSeadramon down.

"I am Sirendramon. Is there a problem?" She asked as she flew off to kill the last MegaSeadramon.

This shocked Dagonmon even more. "Bull...I didn't think your kind existed..." He said only to get plowed into by MagnaGarurumon, who returned and was surrounded by pure energy.

"_**Starbust Hunter!**_"

Dagonmon went rolling and growled as he got back up. The electricity coursing through his body made it hard for him to focus.

"I swear to holy..." He gazed at MagnaGarurumon, but then grinned when he felt another presence enter the battlefield. "Oh, you're all going to get it now."

As he finished, several missiles came flying seemingly from the darkness around them.

**(End theme)**

"Everyone take cover!" yelled StormSakuyamon.

Everyone was able to dodge the missile barrage barely. When it ended, a stomping noise was heard and in came a large disfigured Digimon who had Belphemon's body, but was sporting metallic armor in several places that looked like it could be opened to launch missiles as well as having two large missile launchers mounted on his shoulders.

"About damn time, Belphedramon!" Dagonmon shouted.

StormSakuyamon took up her D-Arc, but there was no data on the new comer.

"Who is that!?" The Beast BioMerger wondered as she and the others faced the imposing figure that is Belphedramon.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce you to Belphedramon, my master's newest weapon of mass destruction who just so happens to be part of a demon lord and..." He was cut off as Yamato fused with ZeedGarurumon as Yamato became Metalla X. The mere mention of demon lord garnered the anxious Ascendant.

_A Demon Lord, huh? Finally, someone worth my time!_ Metalla X thought as he charged the new comer.

"I wasn't finished...! He's also part of a Deckerdramon that belonged to that annoying brat boy Kenny!" Dagonmon declared gleefully, which sent shock throughout the hero's contingent.

"You mean the Deckerdramon who fought alongside us before?!" Sedna shouted.

Keke turned and watched Metalla X gliding steadfast toward Belphedramon. "Dad! Wait!"

"I wait for no one, Keke! This big bastard is all mine!" Metalla X openly declared as he flew into Belphedramon and punched him squarely in the jaw. He followed up with a barrage of punches to Belphedramon's face, causing the behemoth to stumble back a bit. "Is this all you've got?!"

**(Cue Devil May 3 OST – **_**Track 11**_**)**

Belphedramon pivoted his head and nailed Metalla X with his chin. Metalla X quickly stopped himself as he stayed afloat before hitting the ground. Metalla X shot up and landed an uppercut to the behemoth's jaw, completely dazing him. Belphedramon flew into the air as Metalla X and the others (those able to fly) went after the monstrous behemoth.

Belphedramon retaliated and discharged a barrage of rapidfire missiles from all over his body.

"_**Panzer Rage!**_" charged Belphedramon, who let loose his missile barrage and all hit nearly most of his flying targets.

Amongst those hit were StormSakuyamon, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, MagnaGarurumon, and Keke. Metalla X and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter went through the missiles. Jupiter whirled her Mjolnir and came up as she pulverized Belphedramon's face with Thor's hammer. She then kicked him in the jaw, surprising everyone with her brute force. Metalla X flew right past Jupiter and blasted Belphedramon in the eyes. Slightly blinded, Belphedramon roared and unleashed his missile barrage.

"_**Panzer Rage!**_" And this time the missiles went astray as they blasted away a lot of Dagonmon's ice soldiers instead.

"No! You're aiming the wrong targets!" Dagonmon exclaimed. "You fool!"

BanchoLeomon, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Sam, Ranamon, Chakkoumon, Mizuno, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives quickly moved out of the way to let the missiles hit the ice warriors. The remaining ice Digimon staggered after surviving the missile crisis. The group took advantage of the now smaller enemy numbers.

"He's cleared most of the numbers! Take the rest out!" called out.

Ranamon and Chakkoumon yelled out in unison. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" As they activated their Spirits together, they transformed into their respective A-Hybrid forms: Kappamon and Daipenmon.

Tomoki became a blue penguin with two large popsicles (red and blue respectively). As for Jaarin, she invoked her A-Hybrid form, which she gained along with a Z-Hybrid form. She more resembled a light green-skinned kappa girl with long lavender hair, a bikini wear like Fairymon's but with Ranamon's armor color schemes, barefeet, and a black turtle's shell.

"_**Daipenmon!**_"

"_**Kappamon!**_"

"ShadowMetalGarurumon! BioMerge now!" Yui called out as she pulled out her D-Arc. "_**BioMerge Activate!**_" She and her Digimon merged to become Lady Lupin. She dashed forward, cutting down the remaining Hyogamon.

Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana followed up taking out the ice Digimon with their spirit powers. Kappamon blasted a bunch of BlueMeramon and destroyed them. Daipenmon used his popsicles to squash a few SnowGoblimon, flattening them into ice.

Mizuno killed the last MegaSeadramon and threw it on the ground.

BanchoLeomon and Dai-Valkyrie Mercury eradicated the remaining ice warriors.

"Damn it! If only the fool wasn't blinded!" growled Dagonmon, who turned and watched Belphedramon finally coming to and being picked up off the ground.

Dagonmon was taken aback when he saw Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter deadlifted Belphedramon off the ground. The Senshi displayed astonishing physical power by throwing Belphedramon into the air and slamming him to the ground.

"Way to go, Jupiter!" Lady Lupin cried out.

"Don't kill him! If what Dagonmon said is true, he's part Deckerdramon!" Maki quickly reminded everyone. "Ken won't take it lightly if he learns we just fought Deckerdramon!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna concurred. "There must be a way to save him!"

"But, how is that possible? Are you sure he's the same Deckerdramon?" asked Mika, who turned back to her normal humanoid form.

Nodding, BanchoLeomon replied. "There is no way to be certain, but I sense nothing but dark power from this creature.:

Suddenly, as Belphedramon slowly staggered to his feet, he mentally contacts those with strong mental links and tells them outright about his identity.

_'Listen to me, everyone... it is me, Deckerdramon! My essence has been incorporated with this abomination! What Dagonmon says is truth!'_

Amongst those he's mentally contacted were BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Lady Lupin, Cammy, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, and Metalla X. Belphedramon pivoted toward Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Lady Lapin, and Cammy first specifically for no reason.

_'You four especially possess the most gentle spirits... hear me out... how I became the terrible abomination you see now.'_ Belphedramon mentally contacted the ones with the strongest mental abilities and regretted what he was going to tell them. _'When Ken was taken prisoner in GranDracmon's castle, I was the one who helped him escape... but at the cost of my life. When GranDracmon destroyed me, he collected my data and had his research team incorporated into a body based on the Demon Lord Belphemon... when my data was added, the form transformed into Belphedramon... I barely have anymore control... please... tell Ken... I'm proud of him... and... to never give up hope...'_

Sedna, Saturn, Lady Lupin, and Cammy were on the verge of tears when hearing Deckerdramon's story. However, Metalla X had heard enough.

_'...before you destroy this body and free my spirit... please give Ken a message... tell him I...'_

Suddenly, a bright flash of light emanated from the ceiling. Everyone turned and saw an immense beam of light heading toward Belphedramon.

"_**Final Blaze!**_" Metalla X bellowed as he successfully blasted Belphedramon and reduced him into nothing.

There was genuine and horrified shock when witnessing Metalla X's unrelenting force. Lady Lupin and Cammy couldn't believe what had happened before their eyes. There was much anger being directed toward Metalla X's action.

**(End theme)**

Lady Lupin stammered. "But, wh...why?"

Cammy cried out. "How could he...?!"

"How could you do that!?" Sedna demanded as she yelled directly at Metalla X, having watched him effortlessly destroy Belphedramon before he could finish what he was saying.

As they dissuaded his actions, Metalla X snorted, dropping both of his hands. "He's an enemy, and even better he belongs to that fake Ascendant. What more reason could I have to strike him down?!"

Maki palmed his head. "As cold as this sounds, no one speak of this to Ken when we get out of here!" When saying this, everyone fell into shock following his statement.

Dagonmon didn't like the remark. "I'd like to see you all try to defeat me! Belphedramon wasn't finished yet so it's no surprise he went down!"

"I don't know who's worse. This Yamato guy or Dagonmon," Mizuno muttered.

"They're both bastards in my eyes," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter frowned in disapproval over both remarks.

Keke sighed. "I hate to sound like a bitch, but if Belphedramon wasn't taken out... we probably wouldn't escape from this place."

"So, you approve of Yamato's ruthless methods?" Daipenmon asked.

"I never said that. On the flip side, I hated what he did..." She bit her bottom lip and closely watched Metalla X.

Maki glared at Dagonmon. "Yet, if Ken's as powerful now as I've heard, he'll tear everyone apart who was involved in the destruction of his partner. That includes you, frog face." He turned to Metalla X. " You, too, Vegeta clone! I've heard first hand what he will do to people who take Digimon he cares for away from him and it ain't pretty." Metalla X wanted to retort, but the look in Maki's eyes were those that spoke the truth. "You wanna live through this? Then don't say a word about what happened. Yes I know it's cold, but Ken's never been stable when it comes to losing a digital partner or when someone he cares for gets hurt."

Everyone looked around at each other and reluctantly nodded, except for Metalla X, who wondered if he did the right thing.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Cerberus Battle Theme**_**)**

"I grow weary of this... I'LL FINISH YOU ALL OFF!" Dagonmon bellowed angrily as he bumrushed the group quickly and used his body's size to knock away most if not all of the group. He watched Metalla X fly over and unload with numerous blasts across his back. Dagonmon lowered his head, taking cover and using his body to cushion the impact of the blasts.

Keke and Sam hovered into the air on opposite sides. They flew across and hit Dagonmon with physical blows – from kicks and punches that seemed to get absorbed by Dagonmon's skin. Both empowered Ki into their feet and fists that finally enabled them to physically harm the beast. Both of them transformed into Ascendants and landed more physical trauma to Dagonmon's body. Dagonmon unleashed an aura that knocked them both back.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn whirled her Silence Glaive into the air, utilizing her power of death as she summoned all the slain ice warriors.

"Einherjar, rise forth and attack your former master!" Saturn commanded as she waved her glaive down, directing a the Einherjar toward Dagonmon.

"Fu...!" Dagonmon could barely curse as his former soldiers ambushed and attacked him. He quickly put up a powerful aura that vaporized the Einherjar into dust. "Turn my own followers against me?! You'll regret this!"

As Dagonmon charged forward, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Mizuno, Daipenmon, Kappamon, and Mizuno united their water/ice-based abilities to form a fortified ice barricade, which was larger than Dagonmon himself. They combined their ice/water powers to strengthen the wall, keeping Dagonmon at bay. However, Dagonmon opened his mouth and expelled his disgusting, acidic slime.

"_**Stunk Breath!**_" Dagonmon burped out and let his acidic slime melt through the ice barricade.

Everyone tried to hold up the ice barrier, but as the slime came through they moved out of the way. Dagonmon jumped up and landed on the ice barrier, breaking it under his weight. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn flew over Dagonmon's face and stabbed his right eye with her Silence Glaive.

"ACK! STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Dagonmon gurgled as he shook his head around, throwing Dai-Valkyrie Saturn off. His eye slowly regenerated itself and formed a new one in its place. "Nice try, but you forget my regenerative power."

StormSakuyamon and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter tried unleashing combined their lightning power attacks. Dagonmon saw through their strategy and pierced his glowing eyes at them. "_**Gaze Stunner!**_"

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter tried to move using her super speed, but she and Storm Sakuyamon both got caught by Dagonmon's paralysis technique.

"Can't move!" Jupiter gritted as she tried moving.

StormSakuyamon shouted. "He's coming for us!"

Dagonmon bumrushed toward the two female warriors with his mouth wide open and ready to cover them with acidic sludge. Just then, BanchoLeomon dropped in and landed a kick to Dagonmon's face, sending him flying back. The paralysis effects quickly wore off on the two.

"Thanks, BanchoLeomon," the Beast BioMerger said.

Jupiter added. "Yeah, thanks."

Having seen enough, StormSakuyamon, but more specifically Seirika, came up with a strategy and turned to Maki, who was protected by MagnaGarurumon.

"Hey, you! Maki, right?" StormSakuyamon called to him. "Here!" She pulled out a card and threw it to him. "Use this power-up modify card on all of us! Hurry!"

As the card came to him, Maki snatched it and examined it. He nodded and took out his D-Arc. At this point, he scanned the card through the now functioning device. He and everyone else, minus a stunned Dagonmon, were taken aback when a beam of light emerged from the device's glass.

The words, _**Xros Link**_, flashed on the screen, which Maki scanned. The beam quickly spread out and dispersed its energies over the group. The Legendary Warriors, StormSakuyamon, the Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, the Neo Detectives, the Ascendants, and the others felt their powers being replenished by this new function by Maki.

"I feel my power coming back," Kohana said, clenching her hands.

Cammy raised her staff and watched her white aura flare around her. "Same here!"

Sam added. "Maki's Digivice has boosted all of our powers thanks to Rika's card."

"Yeah, I feel completely renewed," Jupiter said, lifting her Mjolnir as electrical bolts coursed through her body.

"Let's call upon our animal spirits, Senshi!" Mercury commanded as her water dragon materialized in front of her.

Jupiter, Sedna, and Saturn watched their cheetah, polar bear, and skeletal horse appear.

"_**Kairyu/Bacchus/Knut/Thanatos!**_" The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi shouted in unison as they mounted their spirit animals.

MagnaGarurumon sensed his power returning and watched his missile armor reappearing on his body.

"Yes, now I'm ready and able to go!" MagnaGarurumon said, launching himself forward as he flew alongside the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds.

The Neo-Detectives quickly followed after Kohana used her renewed spirit power to summon a giant cloud of smoke around herself and her Neo-Detective colleagues. Then, a large four-legged behemoth emerged behind the thick blanket of smoke. It was a giant golden-and-black furred Shisa.

"Good to see Shiranui again," Aoshi commented while sitting on the beast's back.

"We can channel our spirit energies into Shiranui," Lady Lupin said. "Ready, guys?"

Cammy nodded. "Let's do this!"

With that, the Neo-Detectives focused and sent their spirit powers into Shiranui.

StormSakuyamon quickly glided across and lead the charge against Dagonmon. Never one to refuse more power, Metalla X seized this opportunity to use it against Dagonmon. Keke and Sam followed Metalla X toward the frog behemoth.

BanchoLeomon clenched his fists and scanned Dagonmon, quickly finding a weak point to exploit. He hastily flew off to help the others.

Staggering to his feet, Dagonmon looked up seeing StormSakuyamon, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, and MagnaGarurumon above him.

"Oh, just great..." Dagonmon muttered, but before he could attack...

...they attacked first!

StormSakuyamon lifted her staff and twirled it overhead. "Come forth, power of lightning! I call upon you to send this monster into oblivion!" Upon calling for lightning, a giant one, filled with millions of volts, hit her staff and amplified her staff's power many times over. From the staff came a large fox made of electricity. A dragon also emerged. The two beasts merged to become a two-headed lightning beast. "_**Lightning Beast!**_" She yelled out, sending the electrically-powered monster toward Dagonmon and hitting him with immense force.

"_**GAAAAUGH!**_" Dagonmon bellowed as the immense lightning beast overpowered him and immobilized him. The effects of the lightning slowed his regeneration down a few notches.

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi followed up combining their attacks along with their spirit animals' powers.

"Let him have it!" Saturn yelled out.

The Dai-Valkyries and the spirit animals' directed their attacks toward Dagonmon, hitting him from all sides. More lightning power added to StormSakuyamon's and further immobilized him while neutralizing his protective body aura. Sedna and Mercury's ice covered him in frozen sheets. Saturn's scythe attacks cut through his hide.

MagnaGarurumon launched consecutive missiles that hit the neutralized beast. "_**Magna Missiles!**_"

After MagnaGarurumon, the Neo-Detectives finished lending their power to Shiranui. Shiranui opened his mouth and expelled an immense force of spiritual power that hit Dagonmon head-on.

"_**Spirit Cannon!**_" Shiranui roared as he continued pumping out more power that overwhelmed Dagonmon.

If that wasn't enough, Mizuno, Kappamon, and Daipenmon hit Dagonmon with a combined water/ice attacks that created a giant icicle that pierced through Dagonmon's side. The giant icicle pinned the demonic frog, which prevented him from breaking free.

Keke and Sam unleashed Ki beams that seemingly hit Dagonmon's face. Metalla X followed through by launching an earth-shattering beam at the weakened demon frog.

"Have some of this, you dead amphibian!" bellowed Metalla X. "_**Big Bang Attack!**_" He hit his target and watched the blast engulfed Dagonmon, but not enough to obliterate.

Dagonmon was barely starting to come to, but then BanchoLeomon flew up and punched a hole through his head. As he turned his fist, the brave warrior unleashed an immense force of Ki honed to its utmost limit.

"_**Super Bantyo Flash Punch!**_" BanchoLeomon shouted a beastly roar following delivering the finishing blow. He pulled his hand out and let Dagonmon collapse to his death

As his body quivered, Dagonmon let out one big croak. "...I... lost..." After one last spasm, Dagonmon's body gave out as a ton of fractal code swirled around him. However, before any of the warriors could digiscan him, the fractal code seemingly flew away as a portal opened up and swallowed it.

**(End theme)**

"Look!" Mizuno pointed out to an object resembling a large blue scale floating where Dagonmon once stood.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury scanned the scale with her mini-computer. "There's an immense power emanating from this source. It's definitely the Seiryuu Scale!"

"Take it, StormSakuyamon," MagnaGarurumon said. "It's all yours."

As the last portion of Dagonmon's data left, the the Seiryuu Scale floated in the air. StormSakuyamon floated up to the treasure and placed her hands upon it. When she did, the Seiryuu card from her body appeared and absorbed the scale before going back into her body. When it did both, Seirika and Sakuyamon felt a great surge from within like an adrenaline rush.

"Wow that was... I can't even describe it!" StormSakuyamon was greatly impressed with the initial power boost.

Seiryuu mentally contacted Seirika from within. _**'Yes, this item was very well meant to increase our powers, Rika. Byakko told me that he believed his power almost doubled when Himura received the Byakko Fang. Now I know how he feels. Suzaku and Genbu must get their items as well.'**_

_I agree Seiryuu._ Rika pathed back to her beast spirit as a blinding flash of light overtook the group and when it ended they now found themselves in a narrow castle like passageway.

Everyone settled down now that they're no longer sealed in the Tundra Gate dimension. The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi called off their spirit animals as Shiranui vanished leaving the Neo-Detectives on their way to the next stage.

"Where are we now?" wondered StormSakuyamon.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury replied. "I think we're in the castle now." She activated her visor and scanned the place, but it was to no avail as the energies about prevented her from doing so.

Kappamon frowned. "So, what now?"

Maki sighed. "Who knows?"

"Talking isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to press on," suggested BanchoLeomon.

The others in the group nodded and they walked down the corridor. Soon they found themselves in a large circular room. Two other corridors with the Jungle and Hell Gate symbols above awaited them along with a large set of double doors. Lady Lupin looked above them and saw the Tundra Gate symbol was on the corridor they had come from.

"Looks like we're the first group to make it here," Keke noted.

"Should we go on or wait for the others?" Kohana asked.

"Well, we could send a scout party on ahead as we wait since this seems to be a like a checkpoint, but at the same time we don't know what will happen when those doors are opened," stated Maki.

StormSakuyamon suggested. "I say wait."

"I agree," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter nodded.

"Good idea. We don't know what's on the other side of those doors... and going on ahead may not be such a good idea," said Dai-Valkyrie Sedna.

However, Metalla X didn't share the same views. He openly scoffed much to few group members' dismays. "I don't care. If the others couldn't get through those stupid gates quick enough then..." Against the protests of his colleagues, even Keke's, Metalla X proceeded forward.

However, before he could get far, a portal opened under the Ascendant and sucked him down quickly.

"DAD!" Keke screamed as she lunged forth to grab him, but she was too late.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter even tried hitting the portal with Mjolnir, but couldn't make it through in time. "Damn! Where did that portal take him?"

"I sure hope it isn't GranDracmon," Daipenmon said.

"For his sake, at least," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn replied.

Lady Lupin looked worried for Metalla X, which her colleagues took note very closely.

Just then, they heard a callous and demonic laugh fill the entire vicinity. The laugh spooked most present. The source of the laughter was not from GranDracmon, but Arkadimon. The group decided it was best to wait, but Keke protested against this.

"We have to find dad, guys! Please!" Keke pleaded. "I know he's been a jackass to us, but we'll need his power if we want to make it through this ordeal!"

"We know, but we don't know where to find him," Sam said. "I can't even sense him. Can you?"

The daughter of Matt and Mimi nodded dismissively. "No, I can't."

As the laughter subsided, BanchoLeomon, StormSakuyamon, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, the Neo-Detectives, Mizuno, and the Ascendants probed the immense dark power emanating from an evil presence, but not exactly like Arkadimon as before.

"At this point, it's better if we stay until the others finish the gates," StormSakuyamon decided, which the others, even Keke, had to abide with.

With the Tundra Gates cleared, the Jungle and Hell Gates remained.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act:_** Perilous Jungle Gate! Echi**__**dna**__**mon and Her Spawn!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Tundra Gate has been cleared and Seirika receives the Seiryuu Scale.

Unfortunately, it comes with a price with the permanent loss of Deckerdramon. This will be one of the many acts Metalla X will come to regret down the line, but perhaps this could lead to the Ascendant to reflect and change his ways? Well, not if he becomes evil later when DFKai Season 3 comes. More on that later.

Spoilers: During the Dawn of Chaos story, many of our heroes achieved power upgrades since Across Dimensions. StormSakuyamon is the BioMerged form of Seirika and Sakuyamon. They gain this ability during the Gates of Paradise battle. Additionally, the Sailor Senshi gained advanced Valkyrie forms called Dai-Valkyrie mode, and Jaarin has an Advanced & Zeta-Hybrid form along with her colleagues. Tomoki achieved a Zeta-Hybrid form along with Izumi, Junpei, and Kouichi. More on this later in the story, but just know these are forms achieved during the events of Dawn of Chaos, which was roughly five months before this event.

As for Maki's heroic rescue of Sailor Saturn, that was only to help boost Maki's confidence according to Chaosblazer. He and I have no intention of putting those two together.

This chapter had a ton of Devil May Cry themes to play with, and this will continue for the rest of this story. GranDracmon's three hench generals were based off obvious DMC 4 bosses.

Next time, our next group, led by Henbu and MegaGargomon, will do battle with Echidnamon and her spawn to retrieve the Genbu Seed. But, what else awaits them?

Anyway, send a review and see you soon!


	3. Perilous Jungle Gate! Echidnamon and!

**A/N: **The gate battles are about to get a lot more chaotic and they're not even fighting GranDracmon yet. Anyway, how do Henry and his team fare with Echidnamon and her offspring?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Act III: Perilous Jungle Gate! Echidnamon and Her Spawn!**_

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm/**__**XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Doom (PSX) OST - Music - Track 09)**

After stumbling through the vortex, Metalla X opened his eyes and calmly inhaled the damp, dark realm he had now entered. The endless dark space more resembled a dungeon with an eerie ambient vibe to it. He didn't budge an inch from his position. He only veered his eyes back and forth.

His body sensed the unsettling dread that filled the dark realm, which could likely be one of GranDracmon's dungeons. When the Ascendant finally made movement, he surveyed the dimension carefully, but it quickly dawned on him that he wasn't alone. He could feel a familiar yet ominous vibe behind the pitch darkness at the backdrop of the dark realm.

_This power feels so familiar. Can it be...?!_ Metalla X thought as he openly scowled and shouted to the evil source 'watching' him. "I know I'm alone here! Come out!" He turned and sensed the evil presence discreetly shift around the dark realm. He scowled again and watched the imposing dark entity shifting around.

The evil force started playing mind games and 'stalked' the Ascendant in the darkness, waiting for the opportune time to strike. Metalla X continued to hold his ground and waited for the right moment as well.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Jungle Gate/XDYC-666**_

Meanwhile, the Jungle Gate team split up into a few subgroups as they combed around the jungle and the outskirts. One team, led by Henbu and MegaGargomon, scoured the jungles. A second team, led by Celesta X and WarAngemon, looked around the outskirts near a rocky terrain. A third team, led by BW, looked around an open grassland area.

"I don't think we're going to be getting out so easily..." MegaGargomon muttered as he and Henbu along with their big group combed the area for any signs of escape and looking at the ruin-like structures around the area. "Haven't we passed by that thing like six times by now?"

"We seem to be trapped in pseudo space, another dimension so to speak," Kurama said as he pointed to some plants on the ground which formed path ways. "As you can see I've been marking our trail and we've clearly been looping around."

This intrigued others in the group, except for Sonja, BW, Davis, and Imperialdramon who had wandered off on their own still attempting to find a way out.

"Great deduction there, Kurama," Maya remarked in a kindly manner.

Vega inquired to the fox demon. "You've been through something like this before?"

Kurama nodded remembering the ordeals during the Sensui crisis, and the thought of having to end the life of a young child just to advance was something the demon fox did not like having to remember. _The question is, who is responsible for this space? H_e wondered before going on alert as an unknown scent passed by his nose. "Everyone be on guard!" He alarmed the group and formed a rose whip.

Several screeches were heard and following them came several humanoid-like snake people with small dragonic wings on their backs. The gruesome creatures lunged at the heroes with green auras surrounding them.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 4 OST – **_**The Viper**_** (Echidna's Theme))**

"Do we ever catch a break!?" snarled Vega as he pulled out his D-Scanner.

"_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_" Both he and Dimitro formed into their respective human spirits: Arbormon of Wood and Mercuremon of Metal.

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" Izumi became JetSilphymon and narrowly avoided having her head taken off by one of them. "Hey, watch it you brats!" She fiercely spat out before seeing Junpei and Sam transforming into Blitzmon and Grottomon. "Junpei, how come you're not using your fusion form!?"

"I feel like it's too early for that! We expand too much power here! We'll be tired later!" He said before being tackled into a tree by another snake person._ Ok, maybe I should've gone fusion... H_e muttered in thought painfully as the creatures surrounded everyone.

There were no less than fifty of them and probably more.

Sailor Venus struck them with her Venus Love Me Chain. Her attacks did no damage to them."What the heck are these things?" Venus asked as she and Sailor Moon found themselves backed up to a wall.

Rio and Kurama quickly leapt in front of the girls to protect them. Ryo attempted to scan them, but he had no such luck.

"Nothing's coming up on my D-Ark," he said before holding it up. "_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" Upon activating his D-Ark, he and Cyberdramon fused as they became Justimon.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon quickly drew out their Valkyrie Daggers to transform.

"_**Venus/Moon Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" The Senshi transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms.

Meanwhile, the other Kuiper Senshi (Eris, Ixion, Orcus, and Quaoar) weren't faring as well as they wanted. As they saw the two veteran Senshi transform, the Kuipers readily drew out their Valkyrie Daggers to up their odds.

"Let's cut these little varmints down!" Eris declared, lifting her Valkyrie Dagger up.

The Kuiper Senshi called out. "_**Eris/Ixion/Orcus/Quaoar Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" As they completed their transformations, their casual Sailor attires were replaced with more battle-suited and majestic Dai-Valkyrie armors.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris' armor clashed with the others. Her was more revealing, showing off more of her body and wearing less armor to grant her better flight & agility. She had green light green armor and helmet coupled with armored sandals, which revealed her bare feet and green pedicure. She had her lasso firmly attached to her right waist.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion's armor was mostly covered, sans her arms and back. She wore yellow and black armor coupled with a long black skirt hanging down from her waist armor. Her bow hung on her right hip.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus wore dark purple and black armor and headgear, similar to Venus' Dai-Valkyrie armor, that covered most of her body, sans her legs and arms. The long skirt hanging from her waist arm split in the middle and revealed her long legs. Her sais were attached on both sides of her hips

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar wore brown, green, and golden armor complete with headgear. Only her arms were revealed. The skirt hanging from her waist armor covered most of her legs. She firmly held a silver lance in her hands.

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers quickly engaged the DemiEchidnamon. They began tearing through with DemiEchidnamon. Dai-Valkyrie Venus teleported away from two DemiEchidnamon and blasted them down with energy chains. Dai-Valkyrie Moon charged while cutting through one DemiEchidnamon. Rio, Kurama, and Maya kept at least one DemiEchidnamon at bay.

xxxxx

Several kilometers from the jungle vicinity, Celesta X's group were caught in a heated affair with a group of DemiEchidnamon.

Celesta X kicked one DemiEchidnamon as it exploded. WarAngemon fired a beam that vaporized two of them. Kara and David finished obliterating four.

"That was easy," David said after he and Kara finishing slaying a few DemiEchidnamon.

"The others are caught in a bigger battle in the jungle," Celesta X said, sensing her friends and their distress. "Something big is closing in. We have to go."

WarAngemon nodded. "Let's move!" But, to their dismay, more DemiEchidnamon blocked their path and prevented them from moving into the forest.

Nonetheless, the Ascendants readily charged them head-on.

xxxxx

A dark chuckle was heard through the forest.

"These are my children, you fools. They are the DemiEchidnamon! They are very fast and strong! They have quite the appetite as well for human and Digimon flesh! Attack, my children!" Called out the female voice, whose tone dripped with evil.

Mikato and Shizuka knew who it was.

"That was Echidnamon! Go figure! We're on her home turf!" said Mikato. She and Shizuka quickly drew their Digivices, which powered their partners and allowed them to merge into their BanchoLeomon instantly.

As BanchoLeomon attacked, they dodged his attack. Not even the Mega proved to be a difference maker.

"Dang they're fast little brats!" he remarked before two of the DemiEchidnamon put their hands together and began forming energy. "Everyone look out!"

"_**Leaf Cyclone!**_" They called out, unleashing a harsh tornado blast of leaves.

BanchoLeomon, however, quickly pulled out his sword and channeling his power into it. He sent a slash wave down the middle cutting it in half and causing the two Digimon to withdraw.

Upon seeing this Arbormon was beyond pissed off. "Are you joking?! They know my beast spirit's move?" He tried to attack some of them.

However to his and Mercuremon's surprise, they avoided him intentionally and ran past him intent on getting the others.

"Come back and fight me, you stupid pricks!" Arbormon growled extending his arms to try and grab some of them, but with no such luck.

_Why are they avoiding Vega? _Henbu wondered as five of them tackled MegaGargomon to the ground and began trying to tear at his metal body. "MegaGargomon!" Henbu tried to intervene, but he was tackled by another one.

"Henry, get these little freaks off me!" MegaGargomon whined before having enough. "_**Mega Barrage!**_" His hands came to life with laser fire and sure enough this forced the snake Digimon off of him. Two of them were destroyed after being shot in the chest.

When this happened, the rest of them stood down as the real Echidnamon in all her glory appeared with a hissing scowl.

"How dare you destroy my..." She stopped when Dai-Valkyrie Ixion had managed to kill another one with her poison. Although tempted to strangle the Senshi and everyone else, she calmed herself and took out what appeared to be the Genbu Seed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rio asked as he and the others saw Echidnamon removing the Genbu Seed from her body.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus added. "She's up to no good, that's what. Slimy witch."

"You're trapped in my territory, the Jungle Gate," Echidnamon promptly stated, holding the Genbu Seed in her hands. "According to the mechanics of how my dimension works, the only way out is to either kill me and take the Genbu Seed, or I can just simply hand it to you. Your choice, but if you choose the latter, there must come a price."

"Feh, I knew there'd be a catch," Himakko said.

YoukaiInumon growled. "What do you want from us?"

Echidnamon shifted her eyes from the group and faced Arbormon, isolating him from the others in his team. A not-so-genuine smirk crossed the creature's face as she openly lusted for the Warrior of Wood.

"Under the condition that Arbormon, the Warrior of Wood, accepts my hand in marriage!"

Upon hearing this, Arbormon was shown to be thoroughly disgusted with the notion. He backed off as his colleagues shared the same disgust for her proposition.

"How about... HELL NO!" Arbormon said.

Hearing this made Echidnamon growl. "Then, none of you are leaving here, but in pieces. Please, Warrior of Wood, I'll make it good for you!" She turned and offered up the Genbu Seed to Himakko.

Himakko turned toward Henbu, who still on the fence of taking her offer. But, none of them were ready to give up Arbormon for nothing, not even for the Genbu Seed.

However, Kurama was the first to suspect something afoul. Maya and Rio noticed the fox's suspicion and both furrowed their brows.

"Don't take it, Himura and Henry!" Kurama quickly alarmed the Beast Tamers. He ran up and summoned his Rose Whip to knock the 'Genbu Seed' from Echidnamon's hands. Everyone watched the 'Genbu Seed' split up and dissolve. "There wasn't even a trace of spirit essence in that object. It was all an elaborate ruse to trick you in giving up Arbormon."

"Feh, fake or not, I STILL wouldn't gone along with an ugly ass bitch like you!" The Warrior of Wood snapped.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus interjected on Vega's behalf. "That's right. Vega doesn't go for skanks like you. He's already taken by someone deeply genuine and sweet. As the Senshi of Love, Ami and Vega are deeply interwoven with each other's hearts!" She heatedly glared at Echidnamon. "And I won't allow you to interfere with their relationship!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon encouraged her. "You tell her, Venus!"

Everyone, but Echidnamon, was in agreement. This didn't set well with Echidnamon as her elaborate ruse was revealed thanks to Kurama's keen eyes. However, her fury shifted from him and over to Venus as the Senshi's outburst fueled her desire to kill.

"YOU FIRST, YOU BLONDE BITCH!" Echidnamon went into a rage and bumrushed the Senshi of Love first.

As Venus readily prepared metal heart chains, Henbu, Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Rio blocked Echidnamon's path.

"Don't put your hands on my woman, slut," Rio warned Echidnamon. He turned and glanced over to Venus. "I told you not to overexert yourself."

Venus scoffed. "I wasn't going to let her take Vega away from my friend."

As Echidnamon jumped into the air, she manipulated the leaves from the trees around her and charged them with her own power. She flew around sending hundreds of deadly blade-like leaves.

"_**Draco Leaf Storm!**_" charged Echidnamon, sending the blade leaves toward the heroes and causing them to scatter.

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi quickly intercepted the leaves with their attacks. Dai-Valkyrie Moon waved her sword and sent a powerful holy wave that easily vaporized the leaves.

Kurama used his rose petals to cut down the leaves. Rio and Maya utilized their energies and unleashed aura flares that burned the leaves before the leaves even touched them.

In the background, Justimon aided Himakko and YoukaiInumon fighting off a few DemiEchidnamon.

As a DemiEchidnamon attacked him, Henbu used his turtle shell to block its attacks. One claw swipe sent Henbu flying back and falling into MegaGargomon's hands.

"Nice catch, MegaGargomon."

"Don't mention it!"

After MegaGargomon set his partner down, Henbu pulled out his D-Ark.

"Time for some Beast BioMerger action. Ready?"

"You bet! I was hoping you'd ask that!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

However, the DemiEchidnamon wasn't that eager to let Henbu pull it off. The creature quickly lunged at him in a hurry, but Justimon landed a flying kick and knocked it back.

"Go for it, Henry!"

"Thanks, Ryo!" Henbu said as he lifted his D-Ark into the air. "_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" His body and MegaGargomon's body were pulled towards one another before a bright flash of light commenced. When the greenish light faded, a newcomer stood in their place. It was an olive-colored MegaGargomon. The behemoth was still as large as ever. However, now attached on his back was a large turtle shell. Emblazoned on the turtle shell was Genbu's symbol: a large turtle standing on a floating rock platform. The massive missiles mounted on his shoulders now had turtle faces instead of dog's. He disassembled the shell from his back and held it, which doubled as a shield.

"QuakeGargomon!" declared the newcomer as he landed in front of the fallen DemiEchidnamon.

As the creature picked itself, QuakeGargomon punched the ground, uplifting the earth with unrelenting force.

"_**Earthquake Punch!**__"_ QuakeGargomon watched the uplifted earth falling atop of the DemiEchidnamon and crushing it like a bug. He quickly hurried over to help Justimon, Himakko, and YoukaiInumon eradicate the DemiEchidnamon numbers.

Meanwhile, Echidnamon was doing her best fighting off Dai-Valkyries Moon & Venus, Kurama, Rio, and Maya. Each second she saw Venus, the evil mistress' fury was pushed like no tomorrow. Rio activated his Demon armor and protected Venus from any harsh physical blows, giving the blonde open shots to hit Echidnamon with her chains.

"_**Chain Entanglement!**_" the blonde summoned more chains to hit the snake demoness with.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Echidnamon screamed with fury.

Arbormon was flabbergasted when seeing Echidnamon lashing out on her opponents.

"All this just for me...? Man, why me?" Arbormon muttered.

Elsewhere, the other Legendary Warriors and the ninja girls were having a tough time dealing with their DemiEchidnamon opponents. This was evident when Grottomon madly swung his hammer down.

"Ok seriously these little buggers are getting on my nerves!" yelled Grottomon as he swung his hammer several times and missed the very evasive DemiEchidnamons.

Mikato and Shizuka threw shuriken and kunai at the demon Digimon, but they couldn't hit them either.

"We're getting nowhere like this!" Shizuka cried out before looking around. "We've got to find a way to beat 'em!"

Nearby, Blitzmon seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before he shrugged as fractal code surrounded him.

"_**Execute! Slide Evolution! Borgmon!**_" He roared before hitting the ground in his tank form.

JetSilphymon looked over. "What are you planning to do, Junpei?" She asked while dodging more _**Leaf Cyclones.**_ She was more surprised seeing Borgmon not move when five of them converged on him. "JUNPEI! MOVE!"

However, when they got close enough and prepared to fire off their moves, he quickly ducked down and charged up. "_**Electron Cannon!**_" All five of them were obliterated instantly. "I knew it. They can't move when using Leaf Cyclone, and while they're agile and strong offensively, their defenses are pretty poor."

His point being further proven when Mikato and Shizuka, using mid-attack ranged charges, hit two more DemiEchidnamon between the eyes with kunai. BanchoLeomon punched a third so hard it exploded into pieces.

"I think we may have just gotten back in the game, thanks, JP!" said Mikato, calling Junpei by a fitting nickname and giving him a thumbs up.

Himakko and YoukaiInumon witnessed what the Warrior of Thunder accomplished.

Himakko was impressed with how Junpei had think things through instead of being a showboat.

"Not bad, Junpei," Himakko muttered, smiling genuinely.

YoukaiInumon laughed. "I'm telling you. Junpei has come a long way!"

_Indeed, he's come a long way since the tournament. Perhaps thy is not a fool after all. _Mercuremon thought as he reflected an incoming attack back.

_He's definitely turned over a new leaf since the Dawn of Chaos ordeal. Let's hope he can stay the course! _Himakko thought as he and his partner deleted more DemiEchidnamon.

Eris caught two with her lasso weapon allowing Quaoar to blow them away with her staff.

Unfortunately, what all failed to realize as they killed the demon spawn, Echidnamon was slowly getting angrier and conveyed more aggressive during these actions.

She witnessed Ixion poisoning and killing several more. Eris, Quaoar, and Orcus sliced and diced apart more DemiEchidnamon with precise wind, vine whips, and darkness blade attacks. Kurama decapitated three with his Rose Whip. Sam, now evolved into Gigasmon, grabbed two and tore them down the middle with his bare hands. As soon as they arrived, WarAngemon, Celesta X, Kara, and David flew in whilst clearing the away. Echidnamon became infuriated when the Ascendants dispatched several of them with ease now that they knew their weakness.

**(End theme)**

"Not looking so hot now, eh?" Venus smirked, goading the serpent demoness.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon reprimanded Echidnamon. "It's over."

"You'd be best to give us the real Genbu Seed if you know what's good for you," Kurama demanded.

"RAAGH! Let's dispense with all this talk and I'll show you real fear!" Echidnamon screamed with fury as she charged at them. Her mind was becoming more erratic and less focused as the death of her children took a heavy toll on her mindset.

xxxxx

_**Castle Throne Room/ **__**XD**__**YC-666**_

"Damn..." GranDracmon had to mutter almost impressed at the carnage he saw. "Definitely more vicious than the first group. Perhaps it's time for some back up." With that, he spoke into his headset intercom again. "Send out the other two. Send Photondramon to the Jungle Gate and Legionmon to the Hell Gate." He ordered before tapping something and a screen showing Caiusmon, Vipris and Mutalior appeared. In Caiusmon's hands was a dark device that looked similar to a Xros Loader. "You three better be ready, because some of them will be coming soon."

All three nodded in response as his view shifted back to the Jungle Gate battle.

"This group will likely pass. Hopefully the Hell Gate group won't. Then again... _he_ is with that one..." He muttered growling at the screen showing the Hell Gate group.

xxxxx

_**Jungle Gate Outer Rim/XDYC-666**_

"You think we ought to go back?" asked Ultima X as they sensed carnage coming from the jungle followed by various explosions and missile fire.

"I'm sure they can handle it," said Sonja.

However, before they could move, a large blast of blue energy came down near her. She moved out of the way as it hit the ground.

"What the!?"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Insert Theme - **_**A Formidable Enemy Appears**_**)**

"Sonja!" Both BW and Ultima X ran to check on her.

As they did, a rather creepy whistling noise began to flow through the air. Turning slowly, the two found themselves staring down a multi-colored dragon. It was mostly blue with some shades of red on it's body. Size wise it was comparable to someone of Paildramon's stature as it stared down the three warriors.

The creature asked in a deep and menacing tone. "Are you my first victims?"

Recovering to her feet, Sonja was annoyed at it's tone. "Yes we are. Now get ready for pain!" She called out, rushing at the creature. "Hah!"

However as she did, both the creature's eyes glowed. Then, both her and it vanished from sight. A few moments later they reappeared and Sonja was on the ground visibly shaking.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" she demanded whilst shaking. "I feel like I just had my power drained!?"

The newcomer grinned nonchalantly. "That was my _**Gala**__**ct**__**ic Shift**_ move. Whenever someone attacks me if I so will it, we both get shifted into quantum space and half the power you own becomes mine. Granted, the draw back is it only works once per person. So if I was to say, use the move on someone else, your power would be restored eventually. It would be naturally restored anyway if I move far enough away from you while the other person would lose their power. Of course another drawback is that I can't use Galactic Shift more than once a day."

BW and Ultima X glared at him.

"I am Photondramon. I was created as an after project from the one called Paradixalmon. Using combat data from his debacle, I was supposed to go find and destroy someone called Dramon X. You know where he is because you two don't fit the bill."

Ultima X charged at him. "You're gonna pay for that one!" As he lunged at him, Photondramon opened his mouth and charged up energy.

**(End theme)**

BW shouted. "Davis fall back!"

But, it was too late.

"_**Photon Stream!**_"

As he tried to tank the attack, he was eventually overwhelmed. Ultima X was blasted back, feeling the intense power stolen from Sonja. The Ascendant buckled and fell to the ground in pain, de-fusing from his partner and falling unconscious in the process. Sonja glare a hole at the dragon wanting payback, but BW blocked them off from Photondramon.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 4 OST – **_**The Time Has Come **_**(Nero's Battle Theme))**

"If you want to get to them, then you've gotta go through me!" BW declared.

Photondramon nodded, acknowledging BW's challenge. "As you wish..."

The two charged each other and began fighting at hypersonic speeds. They quickly exchanged pulse-pounding punches and earth-shattering blasts that shook the vicinity.

"You're not bad," said Photondramon as they gripped their hands together, trying to go for a physical power war.

"Same to you!" roared BW while not giving an inch.

Their energies began to cause the area to shake violently. It was too intense in fact that others from the inner forest could feel it.

xxxxx

"Who's energy is that!?" wondered Mikato as those with sensing abilities went on full alert.

David turned and let out a collective gasp with Kara. They both said. "That's...!"

"One of them is BlackWar...!" confirmed Celesta X as she couldn't recognize Photondramon's immense power. "But, I don't recognize the other one." She said with deep concern while kicking another DemiEchidnamon and causing it to explode.

xxxxx

"What's the point of this?!" Photondramon demanded as he pushed BW away. "We're not getting anywhere!" He beckoned him to attack only for BW to retaliate.

BW raised his hands and forged a giant red sphere. "_**Terra Destroyer!**_"

Photondramon roared and expelled the same immense beam. "_**Photon Stream!**_"

The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion that shook the entire gate.

xxxxx

Everyone in the jungle who was on the ground found it hard pressed to stand after the exchange.

Arbormon turned and asked the others. "Anyone wanna go check what's going on!?"

However, there were no takers.

xxxxx

As the two warriors waited for the light caused by the explosion from their attack to fade, images began to flood into Photondramon's mind regarding the past of BW, how he became an android, and all the events that followed.

When the light died down, he looked down at his hands. _Was I created to do the same thing... _ thought Photondramon.

BW was primed to attack, but seeing Photondramon's position the way he was he didn't. But, he kept his stance ready.

_What on earth is he doing?_ BW wondered as he keenly observed Photondramon. He became shocked when Photondramon dropped his hands seemingly showing defeat.

"We're done here. The marionette's power will be restored to her soon. Although part of me wants to destroy Dramon X... if what you've shown me is what happens to those like us, I would rather not play the role of a puppet either."

With that, Photondramon turned and flew off away from the Jungle Gate territory.

"What are you talking about?! Hey, come back here!" BW demanded, watching Photondramon fly away and diving through a portal. "He must of had a fail safe in order to get out, but what did he mean? How did he see into my memories?" He wondered before remembering something Pikkan had taught him. "The Sole of the Fist. That's gotta be it." He muttered as he turned to check on Davis, Veemon, and Sonja, who were still injured from the dragon's attacks.

xxxxx

_**Castle Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

This shocking twist of events didn't set well with a certain evil lord.

Needless to say, GranDracmon being angry was an understatement.

_What the FUCK!? What the hell was that all about?! Photondramon, if I survive this ordeal, I'm gonna hunt you down and hang you for this! I swear it!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Jungle Gate/XDYC-666**_

Not surprisingly, Echidnamon was thinking along the same lines as she felt Photondramon leaving as well.

Having seen enough of her children being slaughtered, Echidnamon flew into the air and opened her mouth. Everyone ceased fighting and witnessed the remaining DemiEchidnamon turning into green data orbs. These orbs hovered toward Echidnamon and encircled her. Then, in a display of grotesque nature, she swallowed these orbs that turned back into her children. She bit down on one and then another.

And another. And another. And another.

Most of the heroes couldn't hear to watch and some were losing their appetites. Some remained resolved and watched with morbid curiosity.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Borgmon gaped, resisting the urge to vomit. "Is she really eating them?!"

JetSilphymon frowned. "Disgusting!"

"She's eating her own children!" Eris conveyed disgust like most of the others.

Orcus gagged. "Gross! How could she do that?!"

Ixion added. "To give herself more power, that's why."

Quaoar covered her mouth. "This is sickening."

Arbormon shook his head. "She just can't take rejection well."

"So, she's taking it out on her spawn? Yeah, sounds like her," Himakko remarked.

QuakeGargomon added using Terriermon's voice. _"Doesn't this just remind you of Insect Queen?"_ Then, Henry's voice chimed in. _"That's exactly what's happening here."_

Celesta X readied a stance. "We can't let her grow any stronger eating her children!"

WarAngemon added. "I'm with you!"

Kara and David both nodded together, sharing the Bearer of Light and Hope's viewpoints.

The Ascendants were the first to engage Echidnamon from devouring her remaining spawn. Celesta X flew over and kicked the side of Echidnamon's head, which rattled the snake woman. WarAngemon launched herself into Echidnamon and headbutted her abdomen. Kara and David uppercutted the snake demoness, sending her flying into the air. Echidnamon hit the ground and barely staggered up whilst still feeling the Ascendant's blows.

"Damn you... ALL!" Echidnamon screamed again as berserk fury consumed her. She openly lashed out and unleashed a barrage of deadly leaves at the heroes.

Everyone evaded the leaves as they've became adjusted to her attack patterns. The few not fast enough to evade, namely Mikato and Shizuka, were guided by BanchoLeomon.

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST – **_**We Are Xros Heart!**_**)**

Arbormon growled whilst dancing around her leaves. "That does it! _**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" He quickly did his Advanced Hybrid form and completed it in no time. "_**Achillesmon!**_" Vega became a Trojan warrior. His armor, resembling Arbormon's, was forged entirely from one of the strongest woods in the Digital Worlds. His skin was slightly tanned. Coupled with wooden armor, he was equipped with a massive arrow and wore spiky, red hair. He carried a shield resembling Petaldramon's face. "Here I come, you cannibalizing bitch!" He dared to attack Echidnamon. "_**Eclipse Arrow!**_"

Rather than fight back, Echidnamon seemingly left herself open to attack. Achillesmon drove his spear into Echidnamon's chest. She let out an ear-piercing screech that caused everyone to cover their ears. Achillesmon blasted her in the face with his shield. He jumped out of the way giving the others room to launch their attacks.

As fractal code revolved over him, Gigasmon called out. "Here I go! _**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" Like Vega, Sam invoked his Advanced Hybrid form and finished his transformation shift. "_**Saharamon!**_" Sam turned into a warrior with a body made of sand. A sphinx's mask covered Sam's face. A pair of wings sprouted out of his back, lengthening out to a ten-foot wingspan. Sam's other outfit accessories included a vest forged from ivory and long white pants. Moreover, his right hand was equipped with a long, golden spear.

Saharamon launched himself forward. As he bumrushed her, Echidnamon finally attacked and spat out an acidic spit. He narrowly dodged and thrust his right hand, which he shaped into a giant fist twice as big as Echidnamon herself.

_**Pow!**_

He punched her hard and sent her flying into the air.

"Leave thy for me!" Mercuremon declared as fractal code surrounded him. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" The Warrior of Metal evolved into his Advanced Hybrid form and completed his transformation. "_**Silvermon!**_" Dimitro turned into a silver-bodied man with shiny skin. His armor looked to be made of mirrors. Tiny, red eyes were visibly noticeable on his face behind a helmet with three vertical, blade-like protrusions coming from his forehead like horns. "Here thou attack! _**Mirror Shot**_" He launched multiple beams from his entire body as they bombarded Echidnamon repeatedly. "Now, Vega! Thy is yours!"

As Achillesmon came down and punched her, he realized no matter how hard they pummel her she won't die. Her body's impulses refuses to die too easily.

"Guys! I'm going to need help here!" Achillesmon called out.

"Let's do it, Himura!" YoukaiInumon called out as Himakko pulled out his D-Ark.

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" The Warrior of Byakko invoked his D-Ark's power as he and YoukaiInumon's bodies were pulled together. Their fusion ignited an explosion of silver light that covered them. Once this distinct light vanished, another newcomer emerged to take their place. The new warrior wore white and silver armored garments, white gloves, and white tiger-like features, including distinctive white fur in some areas complete with stripes. His eyes were heterochromia, which was one of Himakko's most distinguished feature. One eye was gold and the other blue. In his right hand, the Beast BioMerger held a long spear-like instrument. He called out his name. "_**AuroraInumon!**_"

AuroraInumon was the last Beast Tamer to merge with their Digimon, which occurred much later than the other three, during the Gates of Paradise battle prior to Valmarmon's revival.

He took up his weapon and nodded to QuakeGargomon.

"Let's take this ugly snake by the tail!" QuakeGargomon declared as he charged forward.

As Echidnamon lifted off the ground, QuakeGargomon grabbed her by the tail and flung her into the air. AuroraInumon whirled his staff and threw it into the air. The spear made a hasty flight past Echidnamon and spun around behind her.

"_**Magnetic Impulse!**_" AuroraInumon slammed both hands together. He then manipulated the spear's secondary effect, which was pulling Echidnamon forward and smashing her into the spear's magnetic wall. She fell and hit the ground.

Gaining momentum, AuroraInumon unsheathed his Byakko Fang and slashed at her.

Echidnamon tried putting up her guard whilst dodging the giant blade. But, some strikes managed to pierce through her reptilian hide.

Finally, Celesta X and Dai-Valkyrie Moon stepped forward to finish the job.

"Let's put her down for good," Celesta X declared, cupping her hands forward.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon charged up power through her sword.

"No... this can't be... I can't fall! Not to the likes of you!" Echidnamon stood up trying to recover from their combined attacks.

"_**Holy Terra Beam!**_" Celesta X sent an immense white energy beam toward the snake demoness.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon waved her sword down. "_**Moon Holy X-Slash!**_" She hefted her sword and swung, delivering a vertical slash accompanied by a horizontal strike. The two strikes converged, forming an 'X' pattern.

The two attacks converged turning into a giant white X-shaped beam.

_**Boom!**_

The attack engulfed Echidnamon completely and obliterated her, along with the remaining DemiEchidnamon, as they all screamed out in pain. As Echidnamon was evaporated, one notable object hit the ground and was seen in plain sight.

**(End theme)**

"Look!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus pointed out.

"It's the Genbu Seed!" Maya said.

"Real or fake this time?" Rio asked with much skepticism.

Kurama probed the large green seed and nodded sagely. "It's the genuine one."

"Good! I'll check it out!" Mikato hurried over to examine the basketball-sized treasure.

"Only Henry can take it from here, Mikato," Justimon said, turning to QuakeGargomon. "Take it. It's yours."

"_All right! Let's take our prize, Henry!"_ Terriermon cheered in celebration within QuakeGargomon.

The behemoth paced toward the giant green seed. When he picked it up, the Genbu card flew out of his body and absorbed the Genbu Seed before both went back inside the Beast BioMerger's body. Both Henbu and MegaGargomon felt a giant surge of mystic power rushing through them.

"Incredible!" An awestruck QuakeGargomon was overly intrigued with the initial power boost.

Just then, the sagely Genbu mentally conversed with Henbu._** 'Indeed, much like Himura and just now Rika gained these treasures, the Genbu Seed was meant for us. Our powers have increased tenfold and there is much potential to utilize with these sacred items in our disposal. You, me, and Terriermon will make good use of them during the next trials that await us.'**_

_The item is finally in the hands of good._ Henry replied to his spirit guardian.

AuroraInumon turned to QuakeGargomon, laughing. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, we feel like a new warrior," QuakeGargomon nodded modestly.

"All right, we cleared out this stage!" David said.

Kara nodded. "Fuck yeah!"

"Language, Kara," WarAngemon said, tapping the back of the girl's head.

She turned around and gave WarAngemon the sweet, innocent look.

"Not gonna work on me."

Kara facefaulted and lied in defeat. "Awww, damn it!"

As QuakeGargomon turned around, everyone heard BW's voice emanating above them. They looked up to see BW and Sonja descending from the skies. They landed carrying Davis and Veemon, who were both still out of it after Photondramon blasted them. Sonja was a little less for wear, but in need of an energy boost after Photondramon sapped her strength.

"Davis! Veemon!" David ran over to check on them.

"Well, luckily we brought enough Digi-Vitamins," Celesta X said, taking out a vitamin as she knelt by Davis. "David, please move aside, sweetie." She then broke the vitamin in two and slipped one half in Davis' mouth.

David took the other half and put it into Veemon's.

"They should recover just fine," WarAngemon said. "What kind of force did you guys tangle with?"

BW nodded. "Something I was able to relate to."

Everyone fell silent while Celesta X gave Sonja a piece of a Digi-Vitamin.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar wondered. "So, what now?"

Kurama added. "We've cleared this dimension. Unless there's a door we must take..."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light washed across the entire dimension. The heroes witnessed the Jungle gate realm collapse as they found themselves being transported right back into the castle gates.

xxxxx

_**Castle Interior/XDYC-666**_

Before long, the Jungle Gate group were transported where they were before and saw the Tundra Gate group waiting to greet them.

"About time you guys made it!" called out StormSakuyamon when the group left the Jungle corridor and emptied out into the circular room with the two doors. She sensed the Genbu Seed now within QuakeGargomon. _Good, now Henry has the Genbu Seed. All that's left is the Suzaku Feather. _"So, that just leaves the Hell Gate group."

"Indeed, when they're done, we're coming for GranDracmon," AuroraInumon said.

The Kai Destined gathered to see Davis and Veemon wake up fully recovered. Sonja's injuries, too, were healed and her energy was replenished thanks to the Digi-Vitamin.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked BW. "Who did you guys fight?"

"Well, the we were caught in another battle with someone else," BW sat down as he explained their battle with Photondramon. "I wonder if he ever confronts Ken if he'll truly be satisfied. I would venture to say he will."

Afterwards, nearly all the participants watched the remaining gate: the Hell Gate.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter muttered. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" She, like the others in the Tundra and Jungle Gate group, were anxious to press forward.

Mikato started. "If we fought Echidnamon in the Jungle gate..."

"And Dagonmon was in the Tundra gate," Maki continued.

"Then, the strongest one of these three, Belialmon, is in the Hell Gate. Hopefully, they can get past him without problems this time," said Shizuka, recalling what happened when Ken engaged Belialmon before.

WarAngemon surveyed the corridors and noticed one absent member. "Wait a second! Where's Yamato at?"

Keke frowned in response. "When we arrived here after our battles in the Tundra Gate, father tried to go on ahead, but something pulled him into a dark vortex. We don't know who it was or who it could be."

Celesta X pondered for a moment before shaking her head. _There's no way it was THAT Arkadimon, was it? It couldn't be._

"Well, we just gotta wait for the last group. Hopefully, they'll get here with no trouble," said Dai-Valkyrie Moon, watching Vega detransform and walking over to talk to Dai-Valkyrie Mercury. "Aww..." She couldn't help but giggle when Vega hugged Mercury. _Guess he won't be forgetting what happened in the Jungle Gate for a long time. That's for sure._

When seeing her friend acting weird, Dai-Valkyrie Venus sweatdropped. _If Rei was here, she would so whack Usagi right about now. _She nodded shamefully at her leader and friend's behavior.

After Rio finished chatting with Kohana and the Neo-Detectives, he walked over and put his arms around Venus' waist where he rubbed her belly area. Dai-Valkyrie Venus turned and was greeted with a kiss from Rio.

"Now, Venus, too..." Dai-Valkyrie Moon sighed. "If only my Tuxedo Kamen was here..." She sighed again wishing for her lover to be with her.

Justimon and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna faced the Hell Gate waiting for the others to complete their stage. However, out the three gates, the Hell Gate was the most arduous and challenging one. Takato's group are now on Belialmon's territory. With Belialmon's feared reputation, there was much to fear.

"Takato," StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, and AuroraInumon murmured in unison.

"X, Tike," Keke and Kara softly muttered as they faced the Hell Gate

"Dimitri, Ken, Tai..." Sedna murmured, clasping her hands.

"Mars, Varuna," the Senshi said with deep concern for the two sole Senshi left to leave the gates.

"C'mon, Tai," Celesta X whispered, praying for her brother and company's safe return.

xxxxx

_**Ken's Digivice Interior/XDYC-666**_

Inside Ken's B.A.X. Digivice, all of his Digimon prepared themselves in case they were needed.

"This isn't gonna be like last time. We're going to be fighting assholes that matter," CyberBeelzemon declared. "Everyone needs to bring their A-game!"

Grey openly concurred. "Indeed and no matter what we must kill them all for taking Deckerdramon away from us."

The Inumon tribe sweatdropped at this.

"You guys always this violent?" asked the Inumon tribe leader.

"Better to be prepared to kill than go out, act like a retarded hero, and die right?" asked Gallantmon X while the ever stoic Utopia said nothing.

Suddenly, amid the ongoing conversations, a dark voice chuckled. "A party, eh? Where's my invite then?" All turned and saw Lucemon Chaos Mode standing up to greet them. "Ah, but this a party to celebrate my resurrection. How grand it is," The nonchalant Demon Lord was ever calm, casting a devious smile as all of the Digimon grew nervous and prepared themselves.

Lucemon CM looked ready to fight everyone present, and then some...

xxxxx

_**Next act: Through the Hell Gate! Belialmon's Fury Invoked!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The chapter might've seemed shorter than the last, but plenty of fighting made up for it. Echidnamon went all frenzied out and then some. Her attempt to eat their children and pull an Insect Queen backfired.

Anyway, Vega can breath easy knowing his and Ami's bond will never be broken.

That's right! I forgot. A few things that haven't appeared in _Dawn of Chaos_ just yet: Himura/Inumon's Beast Bio-Merger form and the other Kuipers' Dai-Valkyrie forms!

First off, say hello to AuroraInumon. Spoiler alert: This new form will be acquired in the forthcoming chapters in DoC during the Gates of Paradise battle. Now, you won't have to wait for AuroraInumon anymore!

Secondly, while Sedna has recently gained her Dai-Valkyrie form in DoC, the other Kuipers haven't, but... they will achieve theirs in DoC and that will happen very soon once I update DoC again! As you can tell, the girls have adjusted to their Dai-Valkyrie forms well. Next chapter, Varuna will reveal hers.

As for Photondramon, Chaosblazer based him off the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, one of the newest dragons from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal series. Chaos just wants to note that he'll have another cameo in this story before it's done and will appear again exclusively in his _Accel Stream_ series.

Why Celesta X didn't join the Hell Gate group is because Tai wants Belialmon for himself and didn't want to run the risk of that monster targeting Kari again. If you've been reading Chaos' AS stories, you know what I mean.

Three treasures collected. One more to go, but it won't be easy.

The Hell Gate group prepare to face Belialmon. To get the Suzaku Feather, they must cross through hellfire and brimstone (not the character) to do it.

But, what does the Lucemon in Ken's Digivice have in mind? Nothing good. Wish to know? Find out in the next chapter!

Send a review and see you soon!


	4. Through the Hell Gate! Belialmon's Fury!

**A/N: **Hey, all! Halloween is upon us and these chapters (and whole story) honor the monsters from GranDracmon's side. And the monster fest continues as the heroes entering the Hell Gate confront Belialmon, the behemoth of hellfire and brimstone.

Not to stall anymore time, on with the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Act IV: **__**Through the Hell Gate! Belialmon's Fury Invoked!**_

xxxxx

_**Hell Gate/XDYC-666**_

The group stood poised and ready as many Digimon came towards them.

Suzakato and Ardhamon had little to no trouble identifying them as they came charging in masses.

"Seems they've got some SkullMeramons and some Megadramons as well," Suzakato said.

Ken sighed as he saw the dragons. "Well, we're in hell! What did you expect them to throw at us?!" He retorted as a few Chaosdramons, DarkTyrannomons, Spinomons, and Gigadramons appeared as well. Cracking his knuckles, Ken readied himself as Varuna glared at him from nearby.

_Let's see what you're made of tough guy._ she thought before Ken's Digivice started beeping.

Before he could grip the device, a beam of light shot out pushing out two figures from it. One seemingly chasing the other as the first one looked like a psycho escaping from a mental ward.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST – **_**Lucemon Theme**_**)**

"I'm finally free! Free to renew my conquest of the Digital World!" laughed out the first figure as the second one landed by Ken.

"Sorry, he woke up and busted out," said Arresterdramon.

Suzakato scanned the new Digimon much to Ken's chagrin. "Arresterdramon, a Digimon who catches and subdues others with his Prism Garrett! Sweet!"

Nearby, both Ardhamon and Reichmon were having a very bad case of deja vu when they saw who else was before them.

"_**LUCEMON!**_"

This decree from the Warriors sent a shockwave through both the heroes and even the bad Digimon, who now seemed reluctant to attack despite a red aura slowly overtaking their bodies.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't he one of the missing Demon Lords from back during the big fight?" asked Suzakato as he scanned him, not liking what he saw. "Oh man, he's only an Ultimate-level Digimon, but he can kill Mega's as even a rookie!?"

Ken sighed regretfully. "I figured he'd wake up eventually." He turned to Arresterdramon, withdrawing him into his Digivice.

Suddenly, a grunting laugh was heard as Belialmon finally appeared.

Brimstone gasped when seeing Belialmon. _This is the corrupted and evolved form of what could've been me? What I've been told from X was true!_

"I was wondering that myself! Ever since your little rampage that took place a while back, when you effectively stole Lucemon out from under my lord, I, too, was wondering how long it would be before he came alive and attacked you, but it seems fate and destiny had other plans."

This shocked Ardhamon more. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about?"

Belialmon smirked and pointed his ax at Lucemon, who now seemed to be confused as to what was going on. There was so many different Digimon around him as well as the atmosphere's heat.

"It's simple Warrior of Fire. This Lucemon is indeed the same one your little group killed a while back in the world of the three Celestial Digimon."

Upon hearing this from Belialmon, Lucemon looked down and glared daggers at the two warriors.

"Yes I remember now! You stopped me before I could invade the human world, not once but twice!"

Belialmon, however, laughed. "The thing is, thanks to a 'plant' we put in that world, we were able to recover Lucemon's data. My master was going to do something magnificent with it and the other Demon Lords, but that project got scrapped cause you all went and killed most of the other Demon Lords during your Dawn of Chaos battles preventing my master from accomplishing his goal."

"What are you talking about? Who is this master of yours?" asked Lucemon.

Belialmon grinned a fiendish smile. "GranDracmon, the one Digimon I know you the Demon Lords fear. He planned to Xros fuse all Seven Demon Lords into one being and set it against you all, but alas it wasn't meant to be." He then pivoted his view toward Ken and laughed. "Enough pleasantries! Not one of you is getting out of here alive!"

Lucemon lunged down at him and the two began to fight as both sides looked on, looking more confused than ever.

"Man, GranDracmon sure thinks on a big scale if he was planning to do something like that!" said Reichmon.

Yusuke groaned irritably. "What is it with people and power craving these days?!"

"Because they have shit to do and like wasting our time," Mika remarked.

Lucemon was eventually knocked back by Belialmon's devastating power. However, the heroes noticed someone was missing.

**(End theme)**

"Hey, where did Ken go?" asked Gallantmon.

When he noticed Ken missing, the heroes looked around for their friend. No one realized that Ken was already heading for Belialmon with his fist reared back.

**(Cue Avenged Sevenfold – **_**Nightmare**_**)**

_**BANG!**_

Belialmon went flying back in a spiral motion as his body crashed into the ground and slid across it a good fifty feet before stopping. He put his hand to his jaw feeling the pain as he stood up. He saw Ken's Digisoul flaring as he held up his B.A.X Digivice.

"_**Digisoul Charge! Ascension!**_" Ken summoned while fusing with Veemon, who was ready to go. The two merged and became Dramon X, who thrust the blade on his right arm forward before charging at Belialmon.

The fiery behemoth returned the favor by charging in with his battle ax seemingly not caring that the other Digimon present did not want to go near Ken after that.

They finally clashed head-on.

"Note to self: really glad dad's not here," Angemon X muttered.

"He'd have a heart attack, Dimitri," chuckled Tike.

The two began swinging their weapons at each other, but neither one of them could hit the other.

"Look at them go!" Yusuke muttered in shock as he and Hiei had trouble following the two.

"Is that really what would've happened to me if I hadn't met you all?" Brimstone wondered.

X nodded next to him. "Possibly, but this one's power is rare..." He glanced over and noticed Omega X seemed anxious to get involved. _Tai don't give in to your anger. The last thing we need is another Yamato persona being born._

"So, Varuna, what do you think..." Sailor Mars asked her Senshi companion, but all she saw was Varuna's jaw almost on the ground. She sweatdropped to Varuna's reaction. "I guess that's to be expected."

_Did he really just do that?! ho the hell is this guy?!_ Sailor Varuna wondered as the two warriors continued to clash.

Dramon X and Belialmon's weapons finally made contact with each other forcing them back from one another.

Lucemon was also aghast at what he was seeing so much that he didn't notice a shadow creeping up behind him.

"This is only the beginning boy! You took my beast form and my supernova attack away! You will die for not going into your second mode and...!" Dramon X retracted his blade upon feeling something that made him smile a bit. "What the hell?!"

"We're done here! As much as I'd love to finish you for good, it seems that someone else wants you dead more than I do! So, I'll let them take over."

Baffled, Belialmon shook his head, refusing to take his word.

**(End theme)**

"No one amongst those pissants you brought with you has the slightest chance of beating me" boasted the behemoth, spewing hellfire from his eyes, which made contact with Sailor Mars. "Ok, maybe the Senshi clad in red could with that Houou, but since she can't control her chicken at will, she's nothing to me!"

"Um, did he just call us...?" Sara gulped.

Both Tike and Mika flipped Belialmon off. "WHO YA CALLING PISSANTS?!"

Pikkan frowned. "I'll show him who's a pissant."

Needless to say, the Houou didn't take Belialmon's 'kind' words all too lightly and Mars could sense her wrath from within.

Dramon X palmed his head as Sailor Mars and Hiei both took Belialmon's threats seriously.

"You know I'm right Sailor Mars, and what's your problem three eyes?!"

"You fool! Don't you know how strong the Houou is?!" Sailor Mars charged as others in the group didn't take to kindly to being referred as pissants. "She will eat you alive and leave no leftovers behind!"

The Houou added in Mars' mind. _**'Oh, I'll do more than leave no leftovers behind.'**_

"Hn, foolish Digimon," scoffed Hiei, taking out his sword.

But, before anyone could strike, Omega X blasted past Ken and seized the behemoth while dragging him away.

"Are you kidding me?! This guy?! Really?!" said Belialmon as they flew off into the air leaving everyone behind.

X's concern escalated at this point. Angemon X also noticed something wasn't right.

"Let's follow him, X," Angemon X insisted, waiting to take off.

X approved. "Agreed. The last thing we need is Tai flipping out and becoming just like Yamato."

In no time, Angemon X and X were closing in on their relocation.

"Dimitri, we also have to ensure Tai's anger doesn't cost us our way out of here. It's true normal Digimon can't break the items, we don't know the threshold the items have when it comes to an Ascendant's power destroying it."

"Good point. I just hope we can get there in time!" The future warrior said as he and the masked watcher accelerated their flight speed heading toward Omega X's new location.

As the two flew off after Omega X and Belialmon, Suzakato, Gallantmon, and Sailor Mars watched them leave. Mars pat Suzakato's back and encouraged him.

"Go with them, Takato," Mars insisted. "We need you to take that Suzaku Feather. Otherwise, without it, we won't be able to leave."

Suzakato nodded in response. "We're on it!" He flew over and landed on Gallantmon's shoulder. As Suzakato pointed to the direction X and Angemon X took, the knight glided off and followed them.

Sailor Mars watched them leave, but unbeknownst to her, a DarkTyrannomon approached her. With her back turned, the dark tyrannosaur expelled a fire blast toward her. Mars quickly felt the scorching blast heading toward her. Before she could evade it, a quick blur outpaced the blast and carried Mars off to the side. The blast incinerated the ground where Mars could've been easily vaporized.

Mars found herself in Hiei's arms and placed on the ground.

"You rarely let your guard down, woman. The boy will be fine. Stay focused," Hiei flat out told her.

Mars stood up and readied a fireball in her hand. "Sorry, but while we're still here, let's take out that big lizard!"

As DarkTyrannomon charged at them, Mars and Hiei hit it with simultaneous attacks. Between Mars' Flame Sniper to its head and Hiei's Sword of the Darkness technique, the giant reptile was quickly slain and deleted. Unfortunately, when one was killed, an army of them marched toward them.

"That's it," Mars remarked as she pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger. "I'm growing tired of this."

Hiei snorted, tilting his darkness flame sword. "Yes, agreed."

On the other side from Mars and Hiei was Pikkan, who unloaded on a bunch of Spinomons, Gigadramons, and SkullMeramons with quick Thunder Flash blasts.

"You want some more?!" Pikkan goaded the Digimon army to attack him. As they readily converged toward him, the Alterian spun himself like a tornado and caught the Digimon army in it. "_**Hyper Tornado!**_" His attack not only swept the Digimon off, but sliced them apart within the powerful funnel. All that remained was digital dust being blown into the air. "That clears this vicinity." He attentively focused to where Dramon X, Yusuke, the two Legendary Warriors, and Brimstone were engaging another army.

After Mars and Hiei killed the DarkTyrannomon, they headed over to meet with Dramon X and the others.

"We're here in case you need help!" Mars said as she and Hiei got behind Dramon X.

"Ok, with them gone, we need to take out the trash! Lucemon included!" Dramon X declared as he and the others readied themselves for the opposition surrounding them.

However, before Lucemon could retort, the shadow behind him seemed to leap up and with one swift motion...

_**Swish!**_

Legionmon appeared in full and used his red Digizoid katana to slit the Demon Lord by the throat killing him instantly. Everyone present was shocked with this turn of events.

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST- **_**One Winged Angel**_**)**

"Who the hell is that?!" cried out Yusuke, who pointed to the unidentified killer.

"Whoever it is, I'm sensing terrible bloodlust from him," Mars noted, eyeing the dark and concealed figure.

"He's not on our side, but why does he feel familiar? His presence is almost like Kouichi."

As Brimstone vaguely stated this, Ardhamon and Reichmon didn't like what they were seeing. Lucemon took everything that they had to beat, including Kouichi almost dying. Yet, this newcomer took him down like he was nothing.

"I see you're still as callous as ever, Legionmon!" Dramon X called out as he pointed at the dark warrior. "This time you ain't got a human body inside you so there ain't no holding back from me!"

When Ken called him with familiarity, everyone turned at him.

"How the fuck does the boy know him?" Hiei wondered.

"You know this Digimon?!" Sailor Mars asked Dramon X.

He nodded as Ardhamon finally remembered Ken showed him this creature before.

"That's Legionmon! But, you said he was dead!"

Dramon X sighed at this. "Given the whole 'plant' talk, GranDracmon's probably got pawns who know where to gather what he needs when he needs it. Anyway, you told me last time you could become KaiserGreymon. You better do it now cause shit's gonna get ugly!" Dramon X steadied himself for Legionmon.

Ardhamon immediately did so. Reichmon followed suit, but the dark Digimon blocked him off with his sword. Legionmon was immediately chased by Dramon X, who noticed the enemy Digimon seemed out of it due to the early commotion.

"I'll deal with them shortly..." He muttered as Legionmon turned around with his red sword raised.

"_**Darkness Death Sword!**_" yelled the corrupted Fusion Warrior as it brought its blade down against Dramon X's.

Another shockwave went through the area blowing back anyone who wasn't prepared for it.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, even as far as Angemon X and X were, they felt the immense power released from Legionmon.

"That can't be good...!" X said, bracing himself.

"Holy shit! He's strong!" Angemon X was flabbergasted.

A group of Chaosdramons became restless with waiting around. "Come on then!" The Ascendant readily took out his sword and charged ahead to skewer them.

xxxxx

Gallantmon and Suzakato were sidelined by Gigadramon and Megadramon blocking their path.

"Out of our way!" Suzakato demanded.

"Never! _**Darkside Attack!**_" The Megadramon and Gigadramon launched missiles at them.

"_**Lightning Joust!**_" Gallantmon brought down his lance summoned lightning to intercept the missiles. He then gutted the Megadramon with his lance and blasted Gigadramon with his shield beam. "That takes care of them."

"But, we still have to catch up with X and Dimitri! Let's move, Gallantmon!"

"Right, I'm on it!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Agni & Rudra Theme**_**)**

Meanwhile, Omega X took Belialmon ten kilometers away from where the other battles commenced. Though Omega X was able to sense Legionmon, he didn't care. He intently stayed focused on Belialmon, who was getting up to his feet.

Omega X bumrushed Belialmon ready to take his head off. Belialmon was ready and called upon one of his attacks. However, the Ascendant surprised him using Instant Movement. With his guard down, Belialmon doubled over as he saw Omega X planting his fist into the behemoth's gut. Belialmon stumbled back holding his gut painfully. Belialmon leapt into the air and recovered while glaring down the furious Ascendant.

The two warriors clashed head-on and locked up. Belialmon gained a leverage over Omega X and pushes him back with a fire aura. Omega X crossed his arms to shield himself from the intense fire.

"You got in a lucky shot, fool!" Belialmon laughed at the Ascendant. "You don't be lucky next time. In fact, you should be thankful I don't have my Beastial form anymore. I would've easily stopped you."

Omega X threw down his arms and growled. "I don't care! I know it was you too Kari from me and had GranDracmon use her to fight Ken! I witnessed the whole fight go down!"

"Ah, then you must've seen those two really tear it up! Those two completely eclipse you in power and I doubt you're as strong as either of them!"

"Go ahead and keep talking, you big bastard."

"Yes, I'll keep talking and you'll do nothing! And I-!"

_**Bam!**_

Omega X clobbered Belialmon's face and sent him sailing through a rock formation. The Ascendant hastily flew ahead and watched Belialmon sitting up, using his fire aura to vaporize the rock debris burying him. Belialmon set his sights on Omega X and readied himself.

"Oh, you want to get serious?!" laughed Belialmon. "ok, but your funeral! I'll end this quick!" He lunged forward and spun himself around rapidly, summoning a fire aura around him. "_**Psycho Crusher!**_"

As he and Omega X clashed, their intense Ki energies ignited a powerful explosion that wiped nearly the entire landscape off the map. Omega X took to the air and surveyed through the thick smoke covering the vicinity. He tried probing the hellish demon's location. However, unbeknownst to him, Belialmon was several feet behind him and waiting in the wing.

_The fool has his guard down! I have him!_ Belialmon thought while discreetly forging a small fire ball, which grew exponentially and became bigger than his whole body. Additionally, thanks to the hell field, he was able to siphoned the hellfire around him and amplify the attack. He threw the ball and watched Omega X barely turning around and evading it. "How do you like my _**Exodus of Iblis**_, fool?! If that had hit you, you would've been obliterated!"

Omega X watched the ball hit a tall rock formation and ignite a massive explosion. He braced himself for the coming debris hitting him head-on. Belialmon hastily glided over Omega X and punched him in the face. Omega X hit the ground and rubbed his face, leaving himself wide open for Belialmon to attack again.

"Your guard is down again! I told you you're no match for me!" Belialmon bumrushed the Ascendant and forged another massive heat ball. "_**Exodus of Iblis!**_" He threw the massive heat ball.

Seeing the attack coming, Omega X used Instant Movement to avoid it. He teleported behind Belialmon and landed an elbow strike into the behemoth's back. Belialmon felt a crushing blow impact his spine and inflict a great deal of pain. Omega X jumped up and kicked Belialmon directly, sending him sailing across the ground.

"That one was for me!" Omega X declared as he waited for Belialmon to get up. "Next one will be for Kari!"

Struggling to stand, Belialmon was starting to feel the effects of Omega X's devastating blows. Now more than ever, Belialmon was ready to take him more seriously.

xxxxx

After Angemon X vanquished the Chaosdramon army, he and X cleared the path for them to see intense energies clashing ahead of them. They sensed Omega X's power escalating.

_**Boom!**_

The shockwave emanating from Omega X and Belialmon's battle stunned them.

"Their clash is just getting heated up," X confirmed, growing more anxious than ever to stop his pupil from destroying Belialmon. "We need that Suzaku Feather if we want to get out of here alive."

Angemon X griped his sword. "I'll stop Tai if things get out of hand."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, they saw Gallantmon and Suzakato gliding near them.

"Hey, we're coming with y'all!" The Warrior of Suzaku said. "I know you need help stopping Tai!"

"Yes, we need you to take that Suzaku Feather, Takato!" X called out to him.

"Takato, we're not going to stop Belialmon like this, we'll need to Bio-Merge," Gallantmon suggested to his Tamer.

Nodding, Suzakato took out his D-Ark. "Ready?"

"Let's do this, Takato."

"_**Bio-Merge Activate!**_" announced Suzakato. His and Gallantmon's bodies were pulled toward each other. Then, following that, a bright flash of red light consumed them both.

When the crimson light faded, a newcomer hovered in their place. He was now a Gallantmon with vermilion, gold, and white armor schemes. His holy Chrome Digizoid armor was not only shinier and brighter, but several times more refined and the gold reflected his high ranking as a Beast Bio-merger. In his right hand was his modified 'Gram' lance, which was longer and and produced fire at the very tip; on his left hand was his newly modified 'Aegis' shield, which was emblazoned with both the Hazard symbol and a golden phoenix overlapping it. Adorning the top of the head was the Guilmon face with two bird-like wings. The merger of the symbols and helmets reflected the harmonization between Guilmon and Suzaku. A pair of vermilion wings unfolded from his back and stretched outward, each displaying a wingspan of 22 feet in length.

"_**BlazeGallantmon!**_"

_Incredible. So, this is merger between a Beast Tamer and a Digimon. Well done, Takato, Guilmon, and Suzaku!_ The masked watcher observed and nodded in approval. "Dimitri, fall back and help the others. Me and BlazeGallantmon can take it from here."

"Are you sure you don't need extra help?"

"It's fine, Dimitri. Besides, BlazeGallantmon likely won't need to fight Belialmon as he will only need to take the Suzaku Feather out of him."

"All right then. You two be careful and make sure Tai doesn't screw this up for all of us," Angemon X said as he immediately swerved around and glided back to the other battles.

X turned to BlazeGallantmon. "Ready to take what's yours?"

"Yeah..." BlazeGallantmon replied, seemingly anxious to receive the last sacred treasure. "Even with this form, I don't think I can handle this Belialmon. He's a monster on a whole different level."

"That's why I'll ask Tai to open up a wound where you can take the feather out of him. Like I said, you might not need to fight."

"All right then. I'm ready!"

X replied. "Good because we're drawing near their location."

With that said, X and BlazeGallantmon were closing in near Omega X and Belialmon's exact battle area.

xxxxx

After Legionmon unleashed his power, his adversaries assessed his power and didn't want to take anymore chances. Sailor Varuna hurried over to meet with Mars.

"I felt that power. Damn, we're in for a real fight," Varuna stated.

Mars nodded. "Time to suit up in out Valkyrie armors, Varuna."

"Right."

The Senshi took out their Valkyrie Daggers and called out together.

"_**Mars/Varuna Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

As they invoked their Valkyrie Daggers, mystical energies leaked from their instruments and changed their wardrobe. Their traditional Sailor attires transformed into their more powerful Dai-Valkyrie forms.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars, now garbed in full-bodied red and black armor trimmed with gold, landed beside Hiei and summoned her crossbow.

After completing her transformation, Varuna was garbed in a more battle-suited Dai-Valkyrie set. Her armor was more akin to Jupiter and Eris'. It was more revealing, showing off more of her skin and wearing less armor to cover her body. Despite the revealing armor, it awarded her better flight and mobility. Her armor and helmet was a well-blended mix of white and gold coupled with armored Greco-Roman sandals, which revealed her bare feet and gold pedicure. She firmly held her battle ax in her hands.

"Our turn, Kouichi!" Ardhamon declared as he and Reichmon turned back to humans. Then, they drew out their D-Scanners and invoked their Spirits to bring out their Z-Hybrid powers. "Ready?"

"Let's take this freak down!"

"_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_"

Takuya completed his transformation. "_**KaiserGreymon!**_"

Kouichi's Spirits of Darkness hovered over him as his digitized body took them in. Drawing power from his two Spirits, he amassed their energies to produce his Z-Hybrid form. A cloud of darkness expelled out of his armor and engulfed the teen. As the Spirits became one with him, Kouichi transformed into a tall and black armored humanoid warrior with a lion's head doubling as a mask. His mane was comprised of sharp and pointy ends. Embroidered on his chest was the symbol of darkness. Straddled on his right hip was a sheath holding a sword. His body has a modest build behind the heavy armor. His eyes burned red as he released darkness energy from his armor.

"_**YamiLeomon!**_"

Kouichi's new form was enough to get Legionmon's attention. He did so much that Dramon X was able to get him in a grapple hold, but the furious Digimon wouldn't stay still.

**(Cue Doom II Metal Cover – Map 10/16 – **_**The Demon's Dead**_**)**

"I'll break your neck!" Dramon X threatened, but he stopped when he saw Dai-Valkyrie Varuna coming at them head on with her battle ax. "What are you doing?! Fall back!" He ordered the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper back.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars also saw this was a bad move and ordered. "Varuna stop!" But, it was too late.

"I'm not being upstaged by some stupid kid!" Varuna roared as she came at Legionmon swinging her ax and ready to behead him.

Unfortunately, the dark Digimon took advantage of this. Using Dramon X's shadow, he disappeared long enough for Varuna to swing her mystic weapon into Dramon X's chest. This action, however, shocked Varuna and others near her in midst of the other battles taking place.

"VARUNA!" Mars hurried over to the Kuiper and Dramon X.

Brimstone growled. "What the hell was she thinking trying to get between those two?!" He turned and stopped a Chaosdramon from getting past him. "No, you don't!"

Hiei was cut off by another Chaosdramon. He dodged the giant's blast and fired a darkness flame into its right eye blinding it.

As Pikkan bombarded an army of Spinomons and SkullMeramons with repeated Thunder Flash hits, the Alterian scoffed at the Kuiper's action. "Boy, she's sure a dumbass thinking she can hang with that freak."

"No...I... I didn't mean..." Before Varuna could finish, Dramon X was more focused on Legionmon, who appeared behind Varuna and prepared to bring his sword down... only for Dramon X to push Varuna out of the way and take the slash instead.

"Ow..." Dramon X muttered before falling over.

A Spirit Gun beam from Yusuke got Legionmon's attention. Dramon X slowly stood up. First, he pulled out the ax from his chest area and sighed before handing it back to Varuna, who had fallen to her knees and seemed shaken up.

"Be more careful, please."

With that, Dramon X turned away and lit up the particle converter on his back. He bumrushed Legionmon and tore at him while Mars flew over to Varuna. She stopped and called to Dramon X.

"Ken, stop you need to be healed!"

She then knelt down helping Varuna up. Although she tempted to scold her being her senior, Mars could tell Varuna realized her taking a rash action. Varuna was still overcoming her shock of being almost being torn apart by Legionmon.

"Varuna, that was a completely idiotic move! Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mars. I didn't... I mean..." Scared out of her mind, Varuna regretted what she did and couldn't say anymore words properly.

The Fire Senshi looked down at Varuna and thought fearfully. _I don't think Sedna's going to take this lightly though._

"Don't tell me he disappeared again?!" Dramon X called out to YamiLeomon and KaiserGreymon, who were watching their backs.

Hiei, Pikkan, and Brimstone were busy taking on the other Digimon by this point. It was at this point that Angemon X dropped in and sliced a SkullMeramon in half, deleting the Digimon completely. He helped those requiring assistance taking out the Digimon. He saw Tike, Mika, and Sara taking down a few SkullMeramon.

"Man, these guys are a piece of cake!" Mika boasted, putting one foot over a SkullMeramon's metallic mask.

Suddenly, a Spinomon walked up behind Mika and lowered its snout behind her. As she turned, Tike tapped the Spinomon's head and knocked him out.

"Please, don't start," Tike said while she and Sara fought off a fleet of SkullMeramon.

Glancing over to Dramon X, Yusuke couldn't help but cringe a bit seeing the wound in Dramon X's chest.

The ex-Spirit Detective scowled as he looked around. "We can't find him! What's his deal anyway?"

Staying vigilant of his surroundings, Dramon X explained. "The more darkness that is in range of him, the stronger he gets. The more light, the weaker he gets." He clenched one fist while using the other to try (and fail trying to) cover his wound. "Trust me. I'm glad this place has some light, because if was completely dark, we'd be screwed. Using the darkness to his advantage, he can then fuse with the darkness itself and is no longer touchable."

Ken inside Dramon X reflected on his last encounters with Legionmon. Needless to say, they weren't pretty for him or his Digimon.

"If that's the case, then how do we get him out?" KaiserGreymon wondered for a moment. He noticed YamiLeomon seemed to musing to himself. "Kouichi, this isn't your fault."

"I... know..." mumbled YamiLeomon as he couldn't shake the feeling in his head. _If that was spawned from another me, then I'll need to be careful... and what happens when we take him down if the corrupted spirits are there then._

"Heads up!" Yusuke called out as Legionmon appeared before them again, only this time surrounded by small black digicore-like objects.

"_**Blitzkrieg Time End!**_" Legionmon unleashed the orbs upon them.

Dramon X wasn't effected much, but the others had to move out of the way.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars carried Varuna and produced a fire pillar around them, shielding them from the incoming darkness orbs that would've deleted them. Angemon X, Hiei, Pikkan, and Brimstone braced themselves as they created auras and Ki shields protecting themselves.

"That was intense," Angemon X observed Legionmon. "Just what of monster were y'all dealing with?"

"He killed Lucemon just a while ago," Brimstone replied.

Upon hearing this, Angemon X was flabbergasted. "You're kidding?"

"Nuh uh, kid," Pikkan added. "We all saw it."

Hiei shook his head. "He died when this creature cut him down from behind."

_If he was able to kill a Lucemon, I can't imagine how strong this guy might be. _Thought Angemon X, meticulously eyeing Legionmon.

"Two can play at that game! _**Shotgun!**_" Yusuke unloaded a spread shot blast of spiritual energy forward. The energy slammed into Legionmon stunning him greatly. "Hey that worked! Nice!"

Taking advantage of the situation, KaiserGreymon and YamiLeomon nodded to each other. They tackled the demented Digimon simultaneously into a rock formation. Upon doing this, Dramon X took point as his converter flared up more.

"Say good night Legionmon! _**RYUKEN WAVE!**_" He unleashed a dragon-based Ki beam at the beast. It overtook the monster completely enough to make him stop mid-point leaving his fractal code exposed along with the two corrupted Spirits of Darkness. "Purify him now!"

**(End theme)**

The two Legendary Warriors moved in to do so. Suddenly, as they reached him, a small vortex hole opened and the two spirits were sucked away from the code and into it before it closed.

"The hell!?" The Warriors were taken aback.

All that remained of Legionmon was a shell, something that KaiserGreymon and YamiLeomon were glad to get rid of.

"_**Digi-code Scan!**_" The Warriors scanned the beast and he disappeared, but Yusuke and Dramon X weren't satisfied.

Dramon X wondered. "Who took those spirits away?"

"GranDracmon, maybe? You said he has a knack for reviving dead guys?"

Dramon X dismissed this possibility. "This doesn't seem like something he would do though, Yusuke." He then seemingly lost himself in thought as Yusuke noticed the wound on Dramon X's chest disappeared, but he decided not to bring it up.

_Maybe I was seeing things, but I just saw that ugly wound. _the ex-Spirit Detective wondered, seeing the remaining enemy Digimon still fighting the other heroes.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna regained her fighting sense and cut down a few SkullMeramons with her battle ax.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars took to the air as a pair of fire bird wings jutted from her back. The wings folded over her and produced a fiery aura that allowed her to fly around counter clock wise. Moving beyond hypersonic speed, she easily decimated a bunch of Megadramon and Gigadramon in mid-air.

"_**Blazing Phoenix!**_"

After Mars helped clear the path, Dramon X sighed and held up his B.A.X. Digivice. "I was hoping to not do this, but there's no kill like overkill."

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters Insert Theme - **_**Tagiru Chikara**_**)**

"_**Arresterdramon! Aegisdramon! DIGI-XROS!**_"

After Dramon X summoned them, he fused the two Digimon together. When the fused Digimon appeared, Arresterdramon was now clad in Aegisdramon's body armor and had two large BFG's on his shoulders.

Seeing the cannons, the enemy Digimon eeped as the other heroes moved out of the way.

"Open fire!"

"_**Shine Breaker Garrett!**_" the Digimon called out as two golden dragon heads formed on the cannons before firing off and evaporating all of the enemy Digimon present. He left nothing to wipe under the carpet.

"So all we gotta do now is get the feather... hey what's with the faces guys?" Dramon X asked as KaiserGreymon, YamiLeomon, and Yusuke all had expressions conveying nothing but shock. "Whatever."

**(End theme)**

"Damn it!" cursed Dai-Valkyrie Varuna. _He shows me up again! How the hell does he keep pulling this shit?_

"Kensuke never ceases to amaze me," Dai-Valkyrie Mars observed much to Hiei's chagrin. "Heh, jealous?"

Hiei scoffed. "Yeah sure."

"Guys, X, Takato, and Gallantmon are heading out to see Tai. That's where we should go," Angemon X announced. "Follow me."

"You heard the man, guys," Brimstone added as it didn't take long for them to get the message and stormed ahead. The Magmusmon reflected on seeing Belialmon for the first time. An agonizing thought crossed the warrior's mind as he mused deeply. _Had I continued serving Pharaohmon, could I have evolved into that monster? Belialmon?_

"Ugh, I just hope Tai didn't destroy Belialmon!" Angemon X said.

Everyone followed Angemon X past the volcanic region and into the desert landscape.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

Witnessing the demise of Belialmon's forces and Legionmon, GranDracmon didn't take this lightly.

_Who took those spirits?! They must have strong magical powers to be able to do so as those barriers aren't easy to penetrate or escape without a safety unit... but to do so in such a subtle way, who took them and what do they intend to do with them? _wondered GranDracmon, who was just as equally befuddled.

xxxxx

_**Hell Gate/XDYC-666**_

_**Bam!**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry 4 OST – **_**Berial Theme**_**)**

The two forces collided and sent enough shockwaves to pulverize a few rock formations. Omega X came up and applied a full nelson on Belialmon, who raised his fire aura. Omega X withdrew from holding Belialmon and phased out. As Belialmon turned, he punched Omega X back. Omega X landed on the ground and used it as a catapult to launch himself into Belialmon.

One headbutt later and Omega X knocked Belialmon flat on his back. Omega X took to the air and unloaded a barrage of blasts that pulverized Belialmon. Belialmon sat up and caught one energy beam aimed for his head. He crushed the ball and powered up a flame shield. He shot up and hit Omega X with a fistful of fire. Omega X rebounded with a kick to Belialmon's face.

Omega X floated over Belialmon and punched his back. Belialmon fell and hit the ground. Leaving himself wide open, Omega X caught up to Belialmon and caught him with a heavy barrage of punches. Belialmon took Omega X's punches as one uppercut to the jaw sent him flying over 100 feet into the air. Omega X used Instant Movement to get above Belialmon. Clenching his fist, he clobbered Belialmon again and dropped him to the ground.

"Damn... damn it...!" Belialmon cursed whilst covering his face. _Where is he getting this strength?_

Suddenly, Belialmon felt an immense power building up behind him. He turned and saw Omega X preparing to blast him with a full-powered Terra Beam. Belialmon stopped Omega X's attack and ran up punching him in the face. As Omega X fell to one knee, Belialmon laughed over him.

"If you can't defeat me, what makes you think you can stop my master?" Belialmon's evil grin widened over his face. "After I'm done with you, I'm going to kill the boy and capture your sister again. This time she will become GranDracmon's permanent pawn and you won't be alive to save her." He picked up Omega X by the throat and lifted him over his head.

Omega X said nothing, but the defiant look he wore didn't seem to faze the fire demon at all. Instead, Belialmon was aroused to see Omega X presenting a scornful glare.

"That's right. Hate me, Ascendant. Loathe me like you've never have before!" Belialmon laughed. Clenching his right hand, he forged a fireball as it covered and imbued his fist. "Any last words before I finish you?"

"...yeah..." Omega X formed a grin. "THIS!" With that, he powered up into his Ascendant level 2 form. This abrupt unleashing pushed Belialmon back.

Overwhelmed with shock, Belialmon blanched at the Ascendant. "You... you mean to... tell me you had this much reserves concealed?!" He backed away seeing Omega X walking toward him.

"I'm not letting what you did go unpunished and this time I mean it."

As Omega X walked toward him, X and BlazeGallantmon barely arrived just in time.

"We made it!" BlazeGallantmon said until he saw Omega X powered up in his level 2 form. "Holy... did Omega X's power just shoot up?!"

"He's entered the Ascendant beyond Ascendant form," X plainly answered. "Or, just to make things easier, he's become an Ascendant 2."

"Ascendant 2? Sheesh, when's number 3 coming?"

_Hopefully sooner than later._ The masked watcher thought as he noticed Belialmon still alive. "Good, Tai hasn't finished him off yet."

"But, he just might if we don't act fast!"

"Tai! Don't destroy him yet!" X called over to the Ascendant. "We need to take out the Suzaku Feather out of him! That's why we're here!"

Upon hearing this, Omega X deeply breathed and focused intently on Belialmon.

"You'll never have the Suzaku Feather," Belialmon cackled evilly whilst backing away. "With it, I'm certain I can overpower even as you are now!"

Omega X smirked and quickly bumrushed ahead to take on Belialmon's challenge.

"TAI! DON'T!" X and BlazeGallantmon cried out together.

Laughing evilly and aloud, Belialmon raised both hands over his head. He drew a large quantity of heat energy from the hell environment. As he did this, several volcanoes erupted in the background. The more heat energy he drew enabled him to produce a massive heat ball in his hands.

"Don't run into that! He'll kill you, Tai!" BlazeGallantmon called out and pleaded to him. Before making a move, X stopped him long enough for Belialmon to throw the giant heat ball.

"TAKE THIS AND ENJOY IT! _**Exodus of Iblis!**_" Belialmon hurled the massive heat ball toward Omega X and ran up behind the attack. He planned a secondary attack should his heat ball fail.

"What are you waiting for?!" BlazeGallantmon cried out. "Do something!"

As Belialmon charged up closer, Omega X caught the heat ball and lifted it overhead. He swung it like a baseball bat and hit Belialmon with it. After throwing the heat ball into a nearest lava pit, it exploded and triggered another volcanic explosion. As more volcanoes erupted, Omega X shot across and clenched his right fist.

Beliamon regained his footing and landed on the ground. He waited for Omega X to come at him.

"_**Psycho Crusher!**_" Before he completed his technique, Omega X phased and reappeared behind him. "WHAT?!" Turning around, Belialmon's eyes widened when Omega X punched him through his right side.

Omega X opened a hole in Belialmon and revealed the Suzaku Feather. He reached out to grab it, but it burned his hand.

"TAKATO!" Omega X called to the Beast BioMerger. "It's all yours! Get it!"

Realizing what Omega X referred to, BlazeGallantmon saw the Suzaku Feather and glided over to take it.

"So, this was your intention?!" Belialmon bellowed as he struggled in Omega X's hold. "Let me go!"

As Omega X kept Belialmon restrained, BlazeGallantmon pulled the Suzaku feather out and flew away. Weakened, Belialmon felt the bulk of his power leaving him. Infuriated, he turned and charged toward Omega X.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"This one's for Kari!" Omega X dashed up and punched another hole through Belialmon's gut.

As BlazeGallantmon landed beside X, the rest of the group came just in time to see the last moments of the battle.

"Tai!" Angemon X noticed him preparing to finish off Belialmon.

BlazeGallantmon raised the Suzaku Feather and showed it off to all. "It's ok! I have the feather with me!"

Brimstone closely watched Belialmon taking his final charge against Omega X.

_That could've been me. I'm thankful for Kurama and his colleagues_. Thought Brimstone peacefully. "That amount of power he has is not worth it for me."

Tike shouted to him. "Finish his ass off, Tai!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Brimstone raised his fire-imbued fist and prepared to incinerate Omega X alive with it.

"Say goodbye, Belialmon!" Omega X declared, cupping his hands to one side. "_**SUPER TERRA BEAM!**_" He pushed his hands forward and released an immense beam that swallowed Belialmon and vaporized him until nothing was left.

**(End theme)**

As Belialmon vanished, Omega X dropped his hands and sighed deeply, relieved and finally at peace with himself. He powered back down to level 1 status and gave a thumb up to the group.

"All right! He finally put that big bastard down!" Dramon X celebrated Belialmon's demise.

"He hasn't lost himself. Good," X was relieved seeing this.

Angemon X smiled. "Good job, Tai."

Tike jumped up and hollered. "Tai is our guy! Belialmon can suck my...!"

Both Mika and Sara covered his mouth.

"A boy your age shouldn't say stuff like that," Sara nodded.

Mika smirked. "But, I'll make it up for ya. Belialmon can kiss my ass!"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna was baffled witnessing Omega X's eventful victory. "Just how in the hell do these Ascendants do it?"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars smiled and nodded. "They just do. I stopped being shocked a long time ago." The Miko Senshi looked up and saw BlazeGallantmon holding the Suzaku Feather. "Takato, why don't you try using the feather and see what it does?"

"_Oh, right!"_ Takato spoke out through BlazeGallantmon.

As BlazeGallantmon placed the Suzaku Feather on his chest, the Suzaku card emerged from his body. It hastily absorbed the Suzaku Feather before going back inside the Beast BioMerger's body. With that, Suzakato and Gallantmon felt an immense surge of mystic power rushing through them.

"Wow, this power-up is awesome!" BlazeGallantmon happily boasted.

Suddenly, the sagely Suzaku mentally conversed with his vessel. _**'You have absorbed the last sacred treasure, Takato. With the Suzaku Feather, you'll have better manipulation of fire and your power over it has been augmented tenfold. With it, you and the other Beast Tamers are ready to engage in the next trials in GranDracmon's palace. Use this power bestowed to us wisely, Takato and Guilmon.'**_

_Don't you worry. I'm not letting this item back in the hands of evil ever again!_ Takato promised to the ancient spirit.

_'Takato, I feel much stronger than before! Don't you?'_

_I haven't felt this good since we BioMerged again, buddy._

When BlazeGallantmon descended near the group, Omega X came between X and the Beast BioMerger.

"Thanks a lot, Tai," BlazeGallantmon said.

"Nah, no need to thank me," Omega X replied. "That item is yours. Take good care of it."

"Yeah, I will."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars added as she flew around BlazeGallantmon and examined him. "I'm proud of you, guys."

"Hey, shouldn't we be gone from this place?" Dramon X said. "I don't intend to stay here and get cooked alive."

As soon as Dramon X said this, a bright flash of light washed over the entire dimension and surprised everyone. The group watched the hellish world vanish as they saw themselves being transported back into the castle gates again.

xxxxx

_**Corridor Chamber/XDYC-666**_

"About time you guys made it!" StormSakuyamon called out when the Hell Gate group arrived. "So, Gogglehead did you get it?"

BlazeGallantmon nodded, showing the Suzaku Feather glowing inside him. "You bet! Man, these things are awesome."

The others gazed at the glowing red object in awe. The Beast Tamers congratulated one another for each now possessing the four sacred treasures.

"Well done," Justimon walked over and addressed the four Beast Tamer. "With all four sacred treasures, you can begin utilizing them once we storm GranDracmon's castle."

"It's about time," AuroraInumon said.

Just then, Sedna stormed up to Varuna as the Kuipers and the other Senshi backed away.

"Why'd you disobey orders, Tyra?! If this is about Ken headbutting you, you're way better than that!"

Varuna sighed. "I wanted to see what he could do all right." She confessed and nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Judging from the way you stabbed him, I thought you wanted to see all of his insides," Hiei muttered nonchalantly.

Mars whacked Hiei for his trouble as this sent a shock throughout the room. This one especially hit Sedna the hardest.

"This can't be true!" Moon denied this claim from the demon. "Varuna, you didn't intend to do that?!"

"You did what?!" Sedna declared already about to fume and go on a tirade on Varuna.

However, and thankfully before things got out of hand, Angemon X calmed her down.

"It's ok now," Angemon X reassured Sedna. "Ken wasn't mad about it since it was a mishap one of the opponents we fought caused." He pointed at Dramon X. "See? He's even healed now. Though how it happened we don't know."

Despite this, Sedna still didn't like the outcome. Dramon X didn't say a word regarding the situation to avoid a conflict with the others.

_Already been stabbed once by a Senshi. Don't want this one to cause unnecessary tension. _he thought as unbeknownst to him Mars was busy talking with her friends to hear his telepathy.

_**'Fear not, Kensuke. This is the Houou. I am speaking to you from Sailor Mars' thoughts.' **_The Houou forged a quick mental link with Dramon X.

Dramon X acknowledged the entity. _I didn't mean for this to happen. Legionmon caused this mess._

_**'As I said, fear not. Sailor Mars is explaining the situation to them. They're understanding the mishap. You're not in any hot water, I can assure you.'**_

"Well that's reassuring," Dramon sighed with relief when he saw the Planetary and Kuiper Senshi looking at him and Varuna.

"It was an accident," Jupiter said to her colleagues.

Eris nodded. "She's right, guys. But, Sedna is still upset with Tyra."

"I hope for cooler heads to prevail and this all settles down," Mercury stated.

Moon genuinely added. "That's what we all hope."

Mars sighed. "Even if Ken could heal himself, Varuna still risked her own life and could've been killed. She acted very irresponsibly." She turned to the Kuipers and addressed Quaoar. "Helena, I'm surprised you can talk sense to her at all."

Quaoar smiled. "I have my ways. Besides, I'm glad they're both ok."

"I think everything will be ok, too," Ixion concurred.

As they conversed, Sedna brought Dramon X and Varuna together.

"Sorry for being such a stubborn idiot," Varuna apologized to Dramon X.

Dramon X replied. "You don't need to apologize."

"I told her to apologize to you, brother," Sedna interjected as she hugged them both. "I don't want to lose either of you! You two can be equally reckless!"

Both Dramon X and Varuna eyed each other down momentarily. They each returned embraces to the Ice Senshi. The Senshi and Angemon X watched this in approval, but Hiei simply scoffed seeing Dramon X receiving a hug from Sedna.

Meanwhile, Omega X walked over to Celesta X and hugged her with a smile.

"It's finally over Kari." Smiling genuinely, Omega X reassured his sister, who hugged him tight. "I got Belialmon for both of us."

"I wish I could've had a piece of him myself," replied Celesta X, smiling and hugging her brother. She pulled away from him and just remembered a certain member of their team. "Besides Yamato, we're all together."

Befuddled when hearing this, Omega X looked around for his rival.

"He got pulled into the floor by something," BanchoLeomon (Kai) approached Omega X and confirmed with him. "We don't know what." _Though that's not true, there is a possibility of who it could be, but why would he do something like that? _

"I say forget about him," Pikkan scoffed. "The stubborn fool just couldn't wait for us to get back."

WarAngemon overheard them and interjected. "C'mon now, guys. I know the Yamato persona is a jerk, but that's still my brother's body he's using. I hope we can find him around this place."

BW chortled. "Maybe if we wait, another portal will pop up and pull us in." He joked as Pikkan couldn't help but resist the urge to laugh at Metalla X's own folly.

X sighed. "C'mon now, guys. We need everyone together. Besides..." He reflected to seeing the two Spirits being pulled into the mysterious portal. _Those two Spirits were amongst the missing Legendary Spirits from our own universe. They were reportedly taken by some evil force. Yet, these two fell into GranDracmon's hands. _

"Thinking of something, X?" Keke asked, cutting him off inadvertently.

The masked watcher nodded dismissively. "Just thinking of where Yamato could be."

"I hope we can find dad soon regardless if his actions were beyond infuriating!"

Sonja watched Davis and Veemon standing ready to go. "You two just got healed. Now, you're both rearing to go."

As they both merged, Ultima X stood in their place.

"Don't want to get caught up in the moment like you did before," David said.

"Hey now, I wasn't expecting to taken out like that, ok?" Ultima X sweatdropped while Sonja and David hung their heads sighing.

As the subject of Yamato was brought up, Lady Lupin was partially thinking about the proud Ascendant. Though, her view on him was starting to sour after witnessing him killing Belphedramon out of cold blood. Despite Aoshi and Cammy's protests, she didn't want to give up faith that the true good side within Yamato would break out of the dark shell.

On the other side of the room, Rio walked over to check on Venus, who sat in solitude from the other Senshi.

"Mind if we talk a bit, Minako?" Rio said, taking his beautiful wife's hand. "I'm serious when I said not to overexert yourself. Just as Varuna acted reckless in the Hell Gate, you nearly could've gotten yourself... and risked losing our daughter." Unbeknownst to him, Kohana and the Planetary Senshi heard them. "Guys?"

"Please listen to him, Venus," Saturn pleaded. "This isn't about just you, but you and Ai."

"That's right! Or, did you forget I'm going to an aunt of y'alls child!" Kohana said, wanting to slap some sense into Venus.

Rio stood up and tried to ease the tension. "Look, guys. Calm down. I..."

"They're right, Rio..." Venus finally spoke up for herself and stood beside him. "I shouldn't be pushing myself. And maybe I do need to fall back, but... at the same time, I don't want to miss out on our biggest victory since we survived the Dawn of Chaos. How about this? You guys can cover for me when we break through that gate and show GranDracmon what we're made of!"

While the Senshi considered Venus' suggestion, they nodded in approval. Though, Kohana wasn't entirely sure of letting her sister-in-law risking the child.

"We'll cover you during the heat of battle," Jupiter said.

"But, promise not to engage yourself in too much action," Moon said.

"Also, promise you'll settle down after we beat GranDracmon," Mercury insisted. "It's best for your own health and the baby's health."

Venus nodded. "I promise."

Seeing the concern etched on his sister's face, Rio walked over and pat her back.

"It's ok, sis. I'll be covering Venus and take all the damage for her."

"If you're protecting her, then I will, too."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me, Rio," she flat out told him. "Got it?"

""Thanks, guys," Venus hugged Rio and Kohana.

The Senshi sweatdropped seeing their friend modestly accepting everyone's vow to protect her.

Mars sighed. "I have to admit, I do envy Venus. Even I never went out fighting during those nine months."

Moon nodded. "Yep, same here."

"Ok, so now that we've got that settled! Let's move!" Dramon X declared.

Everyone cheered, nodded in agreement, or simply just went along in the best interest of the others (namely Hiei). The group approached the massive gates standing in front of them.

Omega X and Pikkan opened the doors before the others. They found themselves walking down another hallway before ending up in another corridor-like chamber.

_"Are you freaking kidding me?! This guy's taste in building is ridiculous!"_ The Terriermon side of QuakeGargomon complained.

However, Dramon X beckoned everyone to stop right away.

"Nobody move..." He said quietly out as he cautiously walked forward. As he walked quietly, He heard a noise from the ceiling.

From the ceiling came the sound of a shriek. Alarmed, everyone looked up and saw Andes, now a half-polar bear humanoid. Sedna quickly became unnerved sensing the familiar vibe from Andes.

_That's really Andes?! _The Kuiper Senshi thought horrified seeing her evil clone sister's hideous form.

Andes leapt down from a hidden chamber in the ceiling with her eyes on one target in the room, and it wasn't Sedna.

_Why me...?_ Dramon X muttered in his thoughts as she came closer to him.

xxxxx

_**Next act: Diverging Paths! Entering the Castle from Hell!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Belialmon meets his end and Omega X finally exacts his revenge. In the process, BlazeGallantmon secures the Suzaku Feather and all four treasures are out of GranDracmon's evil grasps.

Just when there appeared to be tension between Ken and the Senshi (mainly Varuna)... now seems to have cooled down. Naturally, an ax shouldn't have been able to hurt Dramon X (much less injure him), but this plays up the whole 'Senshi magic' being able to inflict damage to an Ascendant. Ken should reconsider himself lucky to be a unique kind of Ascendant as his injuries heal themselves.

Legionmon's story is more explained in Chaos' _Accel Stream_. As for the two Darkness Spirits that seemingly vanished, those two Spirits were from the DF-616 universe and taken by GranDracmon's agents. As for who or what took the two Darkness Spirits (and to GranDracmon's befuddlement)... you'll know in due time... possibly in the final chapter of this story. Sorry, but I'm not teasing anything until further notice!

Brimstone claiming he could've turned out just like Belialmon couldn't be any more truthful. Had he continued his path of darkness, he would've eventually evolved into Belialmon and likely his Beastial form.

Venus is roughly close to five months in her pregnancy with Ai. She'll be seeing a little less action with her friends guarding her. Jeffrey, I know you're reading this. Don't get too bummed out.

Next time, our reunited group gets split up again and even more battles are coming their way, including the final one!

Until then, if I don't update next week, my birthday is coming up on Monday and this will serve as a nice Halloween update. See you soon and review please!


	5. Diverging Paths! Enter Castle from Hell!

**A/N: **Sorry for the slight delay. I just recently wrapped up _Digimon Fusion Kai_ Season 2.5 and now fresh off getting back into this fic (and _Dawn of Chaos_). So, let's get these next four chapters rolling.

I know Halloween is past us, but with all the monsters and GranDracmon's demonic realm... the Halloween spirit remains present. So, I decided this story will be an official YYGDM/DFKai/Accel Halloween special! Anyone approve? Good, I hope so.

Before we jump into the story, time for a character corner with one of the main YYGDM teams: the Sailor Senshi!

(The five Sailor Senshi are gathered with a bucket with pieces of paper folded inside. All have anxious looks on their faces. The papers have written the choice of Halloween costume.)

Ami: Ok, everyone. I've made sure to write the costume choice on the five slips of paper. Remember, the rules. Once you've drawn a paper, you can't put it back. And there's absolutely no take backs. Whatever costume you draw from the bucket, you abide to it.

The others: Right.

Ami: Ok, here goes! (shakes the bucket for a few seconds). Ready? Draw!

(The Senshi quickly take their paper slips. Each one nervously opened each one up. Usagi was first as a devious smile crept on her face.)

Makoto: What did you get?

Usagi: I get to be a nurse!

Minako: Aww, nuts! I wanted to relive being Nurse Mina again! (unfolds her paper as her face pales). I get to be a mime. (tears up in anguish)

Makoto: Wow, I get to be a princess. Oh well. I honestly wanted to be the jungle girl. I wonder who got to be the jungle girl?

(Both Ami and Rei gawk in surprise after seeing their selections.)

Usagi: Well?

Ami: I get to be a police officer.

Rei: (face turns red) And I'm a jungle girl?!

Usagi: (laughs) Oh, boy. Now this is great!

Rei: I want to trade with Mako-chan!

Minako: Yeah, let me trade for the nurse!

Usagi: Yeah, I kinda want to be the princess!

Ami: Sorry, but no take backs. Rules are rules.

(Usagi, Rei, and Minako hang their heads in defeat.)

Minako: Well, look on the bright side, Rei-chan. At least you'll still wear colors. I've gotta dress all black and white! Totally clashes against my style!

Makoto: C'mon now. We're gonna look great for the Halloween party. Mako will really faint when he sees my princess get-up.

Rei: I hope Hiei doesn't mind me dressing up all scantily clad. Well, if I'm going as a jungle girl, I better look the part!

Usagi: Maybe we should ask Hotaru and the Kuipers next. The others have their costumes ready.

Ami: (faces the audience) We apologize for impending on the story, readers. Stay tuned as we'll reveal our costumes in the next chapter. (bows) On with the story. (smiles)

xxxxx

_**Act V: Diverging Paths! Entering the Castle from Hell!**_

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle Center/ XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Ghosts of August - **_**Disease**_**)**

Nirak's war cry was enough to make some of the warriors cringe as she tackled Dramon X to the floor. Sure enough the two began beating the crap out of each other. Dramon X rolled around from the beast girl's tackle.

Sedna called out. "Ken, stop! You promised you wouldn't fight her anymore!" The Kuipers stopped her from jumping into the fray.

Dramon X narrowly avoided having his neck bitten. "Self Defense!" Dramon X called out as he kicked her back, but she got right back up and leapt at him again. "Damn it, Nirak! Stay down!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Pikkan wondered, eyeing Nirak.

"You've got me!" Tike exclaimed.

"Isn't that?!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter pointed out to Nirak.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus gaped. "Yeah, it's Andes, but she's changed into a monster!"

Dramon X brought both hands down over her head. He slammed her into the floor, but this wasn't enough as Nirak grabbed onto his leg and began tearing into it. "Let go damn it!" He tried kicking her off with his free leg, but she wouldn't comply.

"Wait a second... Nirak?" questioned Dai-Valkyrie Eris, to which Mikato sighed.

"You know how Andes is Sedna spelled backwards? Well at some point someone called her human form Nirak, which is Karin spell backwards," Mikato motioned over to Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. "No offense Karin."

"No need to apologize," the Ice Senshi muttered, painstakingly focusing on Dramon X and Andes' fight.

Dramon X continued to swing his leg with the crazy beast still attached to it. He repeatedly banged Andes' head into the floor several times. It wasn't long before a grin flashed on the demon's face and she bit down on his leg. Her sharp teeth penetrated Dramon X's body making him cringe in pain and making him angry.

"That is it!" Dramon X roared as his hand started glowing. "This time I am going to pop your head off!" Before he could apply his technique on her, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna ran up and slashed Andes' back with her ax.

The beast let go of Dramon X and turned to face Varuna. Everyone in the room eyed Varuna who quickly moved back to her group.

"What? Someone had to get her off!"

Suddenly, the beast clone turned and let loose an energy beam from her mouth that sent Dramon X through a corridor.

"Ken!" Most of the members of the group called out as he went flying.

Not too long after that, another energy beam fired from the corridor back at Andes, which knocked her through another one.

"Take that, you fucking whore!" Dramon X was heard yelling out before the sounds of Digimon were heard coming towards them.

**(End theme)**

Aoshi felt the presence of evil Digimon. "Great looks like we're gonna have more opponents now?!"

"They're closing toward us," Lady Lupin muttered.

"There's a whole lot of them," Kohana said.

"Aoshi is correct. We'll be dealing with a large quantity of them," Kurama added as he and Aoshi smelled the incoming Digimon.

Just then, the Inumon clan entered the room from the corridor Dramon X was sent down through. Along with them was Titaniamon and JetSilphymon (XLR). The Digimon duo's appearances shocked the Senshi and the Legendary Warriors; not too long after them, the others were shocked and confused.

"Titaniamon, is that you?!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter recognized the Amazoness Digimon, who smiled back to her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while, Jupiter. It's a long story, but Ken has instructed the two of us to guard Sailor Venus with our lives."

Sailor Venus sweatdropped a bit at this. "Why did he tell you to do that?"

"Well, you are with child, are you not? We wouldn't want to risk the life of a newborn because of this battle," stated JetSilphymon (XLR), who noticed Izumi. "Well, I see Ken was right. There was another me after all."

"Why are you a different color than... you what? Never mind, I probably don't want to know," muttered JetSilphymon (YYGDM).

"Good thing Izzy's not here," said Tike, who dropped into a battle stance. "You know him he'd never shut up about how different Digimon are."

"Ain't that the truth?" sighed Omega X, who then realized something. "Wait a second... don't tell me Ken went on ahead?"

Titaniamon nodded. "That he did. He said he was going to get GranDracmon and..." Titaniamon was cut off when Andes stomped back into the room only for Mika and Maya to blast her back down the corridor with a combo strike.

"Thanks Mika!" Sedna said as she ran over to see Andes running off.

Maya replied. "No sweat, Sedna! I think you better go deal with her before she comes back again. If what we just saw is any indication, you need to take her out."

Sedna nodded and motioned for her Kuiper Senshi to ready themselves. Before leaving, Angemon X walked over to Sedna and the two hugged.

"Stay safe Sedna. I know you can finish this clone off for good."

"I know. Stay safe as well and go protect Ken, all right?"

Angemon X nodded as the Kuipers headed down the corridor to pursue Andes.

"Figures we just got back together and now we have to separate again," BlazeGallantmon muttered

Suddenly, a dark demon hand came out from another corridor and grabbed Lady Lupin by the throat before pulling her down it.

"YUI!" AuroraInumon cried out, running down the corridor after her followed by the other Beast Tamers.

Aoshi, Cammy, and Kohana attempted to follow, but the corridor quickly sealed itself. The ceiling came down in front of them blocking their path. The same thing happened to the corridor the Kuipers used as well as the one Ken had gone down.

"Looks like our options are being cut off!" The YoukaiInumon leader stated. "We better move out now."

The remaining groups split up to the remaining corridors of which three remained.

"Couldn't we just take the walls down?" Aoshi asked, worrying over Yui's whereabouts.

"We could, but that could set off traps or something," Hiei said as he readily drew out his sword. "In the enemy's territory, you've gotta follow their rules most of the time."

"This way, my friends!" X directed them toward the nearest corridor. "Tai, Kari, you guys go on and find Ken before he gets to GranDracmon!"

With that, Omega X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Hiei, Yusuke, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Cammy, and the YoukaiInumon leader stormed down the corridor next to the one Dramon X ended up getting blasted into.

"Everyone! Please look out for Venus!" Sailor Moon said as her group headed off.

_Should I leave...I mean..._ Sailor Venus was definitely conflicted with options. She turned as Rio and Kohana stood close to her. "You guys."

"Stay close to us, hun," Rio took on a battle stance and stood in front of her.

Kohana readily stood in Venus' path. "Don't even think about getting past us."

Jupiter noticed this. "Hey, relax, Venus, we'll protect you for sure."

Titaniamon nodded. "I'll stake my life on it." After making her vow, she held her Oberon sword. She and JetSilphymon (XLR) protected Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus.

Maki, Mikato, Shizuka, BanchoLeomon (XLR), Sonja, Ultima X, Keke, Sam, David, Tike, Kara, BW, Justimon, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn headed down another corridor leaving only one left.

"Seems we're the last group," Rio observed.

"Ok! Let's move out!" ordered X, taking the position of leading a group.

X, Pikkan, The Legendary Warriors, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, the Inumon tribe, Rio, Kohana, Aoshi, Kurama, the Chimeras, and BanchoLeomon (DF) headed out from the central chamber. Titaniamon, JetSilphymon (XLR), and Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus followed them. The group stopped right then they ended up in a bigger chamber filled with demon and undead Digimon. There were several Devimon types. including a few LadyDevimons & IceDevimons, a few Myotismons, a couple of SkullSatanmons, and even a VenomMyotismon.

KaiserGreymon gawked, looking around vividly. "Anyone else get the feeling we're on clean up duty?"

"I doesn't matter!" added MagnaGarurumon. "We've got to take them out no matter what!"

**(Cue Devil May Cry OST – **_**Vergil Battle 2**_**)**

As the heroes readied themselves for battle, the enemy Digimon spread and stormed out to engage them.

"_**FOR LORD GRANDRACMON!**_" They called out as the fighting immediately picked up

xxxxx

_**Armory Room/XDYC-666**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and her Kuiper team arrived in the armory room. Waiting for them was a LadyDevimon and the last BlackVictoryGreymon., but there was no sign of the feral Andes anywhere.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming party," Eris noticed the two Digimon.

Orcus added plainly. "Is the best they've got for us?"

Ixion warned them. "Don't get too far ahead of yourselves, you two."

Quaoar surveyed the room. "Where is Andes? I don't see her."

"Oh, our mistress is here," LadyDevimon addressed the Kuipers. "She's just regaining her composure, but she'll be out to play with you."

Whirling her ax forward, Varuna growled. "Quit jerking us around and bring that bitch out here!"

"Hehehe," Came a devilish giggle from behind LadyDevimon and BlackVictoryGreymon. The two Digimon stepped aside and allowed Andes to pass by them.

Sedna and the Kuipers held their ground as Andes came out of the shadows. Andes was seen breathing heavily with her Sailor attire torn. She was no longer in her feral beast form. She appeared to have regained self control and turned back to her normal self, but her eyes still had a deranged look to them. Andes raised her eye level with Sedna's and grinned evilly.

"Hello, dear sister, you can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this," Andes said, uncovering half of her face and standing still. "Thanks to you, I've been able to regain some control... so we can have an appropriate duel... just you and me..."

"You're losing, Andes. It's over," Sedna said, readying an ice sword. She looked over her back where the Dragon Saber remained sheathed, but she resisted using it for now. "Ken told me he's tried killing you, but you keep coming back. But, he's entrusted the honor to me. I'm going to kill you and end this nightmare!"

"Hah, I'd like to see you try, sis!" Andes laughed as she summoned an ice dagger and charged toward Sedna.

"She's mine, guys! Get the two other!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna ordered as she charged head-on with Andes as their ice blades clashed. She spun around and kicked Andes' back.

Varuna, Quaoar, and Eris quickly engaged BlackVictoryGreymon. Ixion and Orcus took on LadyDevimon.

"Oh, you two little girls want a piece of me?!" LadyDevimon hissed as she flew into the air and lured the two Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers after her. "_**Darkness Wave!**_" She unleashed a horde of hungry bats at them.

"Heads up!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus called as she summoned her spirit bat. "Razor! Counter them!"

Razor the bat glided toward the evil bats. "Heh, two can play it that way!" His body began glowing as many Razors sprouted from his back and evened out the odds against LadyDevimon's bats. Orcus delightfully watched her Razor bats tearing up the digital bats.

"Curse you, copycat!" LadyDevimon hissed.

Orcus shrugged. "Who you calling copycat? My bat is simply better than yours, honey."

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion glided behind LadyDevimon and fired an poison arrow. The evil demoness quickly evaded the arrow, but then Ixion countered by summoning her cobra.

"_**Bane!**_" beckoned Ixion. "Venomize her!"

Bane quickly latched onto LadyDevimon, wrapped herself around her arm and bit into her shoulder. LadyDevimon winced as the snake injected venom into the demon's body.

"LET GO!" screamed LadyDevimon as she threw Bane aside.

"Nice work, Bane!" Ixion said as the cobra floated over to her. "The venom that Bane injected into you will slow your speed. Therefore, you'll be a slow target for me and my friend."

"Damn you..." LadyDevimon said as she tried flying over to Ixion, but quickly realized her speed was minimized.

"She's ours for the picking!" Orcus declared.

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyries Varuna, Eris, and Quaoar worked on dissecting BlackVictoryGreymon. Though the Digimon had the strength and size advantage, the Kuipers proved efficient utilizing their speed and teamwork. Combine those two attributes with their weapons, the Kuipers outmatched the last BlackVictoryGreymon.

"I will protect my mistress!" BlackVictoryGreymon declared, swinging his blade over Dai-Valkyrie Varuna.

Varuna brought up her ax and held her ground against the heavier warrior. Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar summoned vines from her armor as they wrapped themselves around BlackVictoryGreymon, restraining and pulling him back. Varuna regained leverage and lunged across, slamming her ax into BlackVictoryGreymon's chest. One blow from the ax left a massive wound over the Digimon's chest.

"Hold him steady!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris cried out. "Zephyr, are you ready, buddy?" She turned and watched her green falcon materialize next to her.

"Let's do it, Eris!" Zephyr said.

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper and Zephyr flew toward BlackVictoryGreymon whilst spinning themselves into tornadoes.

"_**Tornado Blitz!**_" The twosome called out as their combined attack slammed into BlackVictoryGreymon and dealt more damage to him.

"Flora!" Quaoar called as a brown maned wolf appeared beside her. "Help me keep him restrained!'

"Yes, Quaoar," Flora nodded as she pressed her paws into the ground, making the ground under BlackVictoryGreymon erode. Then, she summoned vines from the ground and entangled the Mega more.

"Flash, ready for some action?" Varuna asked as her white rabbit appeared on her right shoulder.

"Whatever, let's get this over with," remarked the rabbit.

Taking her ax, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna glided over toward the subdued BlackVictoryGreymon. The rabbit infused his spirit power with Varuna, augmenting her power and speed. Varuna glided faster than the wind as she swung her ax around.

"_**Flash Fury!**_" roared Varuna.

_**Swish!**_

After turning into pure light, Varuna phased right through BlackVictoryGreymon with her ax still firmly in hand. She dealt the finishing blow and beheaded him.

BlackVictoryGreymon's head fell clean off his shoulders. Varuna turned and watched the digitized being's body dissolve completely.

"That was too easy," scoffed Varuna.

"Sedna's relocated somewhere else, guys! She's this way!" Eris called to the others.

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyries Orcus and Ixion were on the verge of slaying LadyDevimon. All it took was Orcus manipulating her shadows and turning them into blades, which she used to stab LadyDevimon with. Ixion finished her off with a poisonous arrow that made her explode into dust.

**(End theme)**

"We're done here!" Orcus waved to them.

"Follow us! Sedna and Andes went this way!" Quaoar said.

As they finished slaying their enemies, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and their animal spirits stormed off to catch up with Sedna.

xxxxx

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Doppelganger Battle**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna flew up meeting Andes as they traded attacks back and forth. The good Ice Senshi had the advantage of using a form well beyond Andes' own power. However, since she partially had Ken's blood, she also inherited some of his street smarts, including utilizing Parkour skills to avoid Sedna. She then surprised Sedna by catching her with a hard punch.

Sedna stumbled back, holding her face.

Andes smirked evilly. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of brother's punches? Lucky I've been blessed with them!"

As Sedna tried flying into her, Andes grabbed onto a pole and flipped over the Dai-Valkyrie.

"And I've got his Parkour skills!" She boasted whilst blasting Sedna's back with dark ice. She kept spraying and trying to subdue Sedna with her dark ice. "Not so tough now, ain't ya?"

"This won't defeat me!"

"What?"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Overcoming her sister's dark ice, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna kicked Andes through a wall, sending the evil clone stumbling down a flight of stairs. Sedna flew down and landed near Andes, who was getting up albeit gingerly. Sedna ran up and clobbered Andes with a kick to her gut. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper followed up by whapping her hard multiple times with her ice trident.

"This is for all the pain and grief you've given Ken! That you've given me! And for all the people and Digimon you've hurt!" Sedna screamed, hitting Andes repeatedly. She grabbed Andes' face and smashed it into a metal pole next to them. "And this is for tainting my blood that created you to begin with!" She pulled up Andes, whose face was pretty much battered and bloodified. She grabbed Andes' arm and swung her through another wall.

Sedna swung her so hard that she completely forgotten the augmented strength her Dai-Valkyrie armor gave her. Andes crashed through the wall and landed on the center of another armory room. Andes struggled to stand up and saw Sedna sauntering up to her.

"Using Ken's own abilities won't work on me, Andes. Give up."

"...hehehe..." Andes giggled, but still feeling the pain her sister dished to her. "No matter what you do... you can bash my face in... punch my body... crush my head... blow my head off... cut me into pieces... just like how our psychopath brother did to me! No matter what you do... I'll keep coming back... I ALWAYS COME BACK!"

Sedna was not deterred by Andes' heavy boasting.

"You know it, sister. You have doubts you can seal my fate..."

"No, I have faith in myself. You will die today, Andes!"

Taking into realization between the gap of their powers, Andes felt outmatched. She backed away, feigning defiance.

"So, just cause you've got new armor and new power... I'm supposed to be afraid of you?! You think you're tough shit cause you're more powerful than before?!" Andes screamed, shooting a scornful glare toward the Dai-Valkyrie. "I'm still tough enough to take you on!"

"My friends are all Dai-Valkyries, which means bad news for your servants. I'd say any of them are strong enough to deal with you, but only I can permanently kill you," Sedna said, reaching over to draw the Dragon Saber.

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!" Andes screamed, summoning her naginata and forged ice swords around her. "_**Frost Death Arrows!**_"

As the frozen arrows hurtled toward her, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna merely brought down her Dragon Saber and swept them back at Andes. The cloned devil Senshi dodged her own attacks and quickly ran up a flight of stairs near her. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna propelled up and landed at the door, cutting her off from the pass. Sedna whirled around and kicked her off the stairs. Andes landed ten feet below.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna descended near Andes, watching her barely sitting up.

"If I were Mistress Omega... I'd be more than a match for you... sis..." Andes said, spitting blood from her mouth. Her eyes fell on the Dragon Saber. "That's... so it's true... it was you... he gave you that damned Dragon Saber... just when I was supposed to capture him and the sword!"

"And I'm going to kill you with it," Sedna declared.

"_**Icicle Spears!**_" Andes rebounded, shooting spears of ice toward Sedna.

Sedna repeated. "_**Sedna Icicle Spears!**_" She quickly blasted through Andes' attacks and charged up, uppercutting her into the air. She glided up and prepared to thrust the Dragon Saber into her.

Suddenly, Andes' eyes turned dark as her dark polar bear spirit emerged and slammed into Sedna. The beast overpowered the Dai-Valkyrie and pinned her into the wall.

"TEAR HER APART! KILL HER MY PET!" Andes commanded whilst landing on the ground and taking time to recover. However, she saw her hands turning into bear's paws. "No... not now... not now!"

The dark polar beast bellowed and attempted to slash into Sedna. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper forged an ice barrier that protected her from the beast's claws. She saw acidic black ice dripping from the bear's mouth and burning through her ice barrier.

"Burning ice... crap!" Sedna closed her eyes. "Knut! I need you!"

With that, Sedna's white polar bear guardian emerged and slammed into Andes' bear. Knut pushed the dark bear into a wall and hovered over to greet his rider.

"Sedna, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, Knut. You keep that monstrosity busy," Sedna shifted her gaze toward Andes. "I have some business to take care of."

"Be careful, my ice princess."

As Knut went after the dark bear, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna readied her Dragon Saber and watched Andes transforming back into her feral beast form. Sedna gasped as she felt an immense power filling Andes' body and consuming her with pure rage.

"You've lost yourself completely, Andes," Sedna muttered. "You have my blood and Ken's blood mixed in you that you inherited his rage factor. However, now you've lost complete control over yourself." She gripped the Dragon Saber and dropped into a battle stance. "You don't even deserve a mercy killing."

"I'LL KILL YOU, SEDNA!" Andes roared as her voice and mentality was no longer remotely human. The beast's fury consumed her completely. Her body reverted back to the 'beast out' form she had taken on.

Andes charged with faster speed as she lunged at Sedna. Sedna swerved around behind Andes and blasted her with ice shards to her back. Andes' fury protected her from the deadly shards. She reached out and tried grabbing Sedna. Sedna flew up to the ceiling, but Andes jumped up and punched her back. After taking Andes' punch, Sedna hit the nearest wall.

Andes charged toward Sedna and thrust her claws into her. The Dai-Valkyrie Sedna phased out of her reach and reappeared several feet behind her. Andes whirled around and was blasted with icicle spears. Sedna tried her hardest warding the feral beast off.

Meanwhile, Knut and the dark bear wrestled each other to the ground. The dark bear gained leverage and pinned its weight over Knut. Knut swapped the dark bear's face with a claw slash. The dark bear stumbled back, giving Knut enough room to attack and bite down onto the dark bear's head. With one crunch, Knut killed Andes' bear and watched him dissolve into dust.

"Sedna!" Knut called to his rider and bumrushed Andes from behind. He headbutted the feral Senshi and sent her crashing through a window.

"Thanks, Knut! But, we can't let her get away!" Sedna said, mounting Knut's back as they flew outside the window where they saw Andes getting up. "This is it! Make good use of these few minutes, because I've had it with you!" She readied her Dragon Saber and dismounted Knut.

Sedna and Andes launched toward one another steadfast and ready to finish their battle.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the castle, the Beast Tamers arrived in tandem within a spacious chamber. They saw Lady Lupin held suspended in the ceiling with dark rings subduing her. No matter what Lady Lupin couldn't break free even with her spirit energy.

"Sis!" AuroraInumon called out her.

"Be careful! We're not the only ones here!" Lady Lupin warned them.

BlazeGallantmon shouted. "Can't you break free with your spirit power?!"

"No, he's got these rings on me that's suppressed my powers!"

StormSakuyamon surveyed the room quickly. "Great, where is he now?!"

"Behind you, fools," Came a low demonic voice, which startled the Beast Biomergers.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Nevan Battle Theme**_**)**

The Beast Biomergers held their ground when NeoMyotismon, a 30-foot tall black-skinned and armored albeit demonic being, emerged from the walls glaring over them and laughing. BlazeGallantmon and AuroraInumon stepped into the forefront while StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon stood behind them.

QuakeGargomon spat out in Terriermon's voice. _'Who invited you?!'_

"Welcome to my chamber, Tamers. I am NeoMyotismon, and Lord GranDracmon has ordered me to keep you here until I kill you. You wish to save your friend? Then, you must defeat me, but your chances aren't looking good."

AuroraInumon scoffed. "After all the stuff with the Dawn of Chaos, we can take you."

"But, you're in my territory and here I can't be defeated!" NeoMyotismon boasted as he bumrushed the four Beast Biomergers.

"Spread out!" BlazeGallantmon ordered as the group split up.

"Be careful with this underlings!" Lady Lupin warned them. "They ambushed me when NeoMyotismon subdued me!"

AuroraInumon replied. "Underlings? Where are they?"

"_**Phoenix Shot!**_" BlazeGallantmon called out, expelling an immense phoenix-faced beam from his shield.

NeoMyotismon phased out of the way, evading BlazeGallantmon's attack. He ascended into the ceiling as he freely extended both arms to grab BlazeGallantmon and AuroraInumon. The two Beast Biomergers moved out of NeoMyotismon's reach and split up. AuroraInumon focused intently on Lady Lupin and how to free her from suspension.

"Come forth my minions!" NeoMyotismon beckoned. "_**Nightmare Raid!**_" He expelled close to a hundred tiny evil spirits, each possessing lamprey-like mouths and armed with sharp teeth. "Yes, my Evilvils! Siphon off and feed on their energies! Sap them until they're nothing left of them!'

"Those must be what Yui's been warning us about!" QuakeGargomon said as the Evilvil swarm headed toward them. Terriermon quipped sarcastically. _'Oh, you think, Henry?!'_

"Brace yourselves and attack them!" StormSakuyamon declared. "Don't let them touch you!"

BlazeGallantmon's armor became imbued with a fiery aura. "Remember, we have the treasures within us now. Time to put them to the test!"

AuroraInumon's form produced a barrier of light. "Likewise. We're going to free you, Yui!"

Whilst the Beast Biomergers engaged NeoMyotismon and his Evilvils, Lady Lupin struggled as she tried prying the rings off her.

**(End theme)**

"If only I can..." Lady Lupin muttered, closing her eyes. _Maybe we can, DarkGabumon. I didn't want to use this power, but we have no choice now... time to invoke the Tenyou's power._

Just then, a subtle white light leaked out from her eyes and her hair slowly showed signs of golden yellow.

xxxxx

_**Upper Levels/XDYC-666**_

Maki, Mikato, Shizuka, BanchoLeomon (XLR), Sonja, Ultima X, Keke, Sam, David, Tike, Kara, BW, Justimon, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn scoured into the castle's upper sections.

"Sheesh, this hallway never seems to stop going upward, does it?" Maki wondered as they continued on an upward slanted ramp like hall.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired," Sonja said. She surprised nearly the whole group with her lack of fatigue. "We're getting closer to our target."

_Oh yeah, the android's not tired at all. She probably thinks we're meat bags. _Mikato muttered in thought as they came near a large door.

Upon opening it, the group filtered into the room.

"About time you bitches got here!" Caiusmon growled at them. "We were getting bored!"

Sailor Saturn and and the various Ascendants in the group took point when they saw Vipris and Mutalior standing before them as well.

Mutalior scoffed at the absence of the Kamiyas. "So, Tai and his sister's ego's are so large they can't come and deal with me, eh?"

Tike and Kara retorted to the cold tyrant. "We're more than enough to deal with you!"

Keke nodded. "Even I can take you in my sleep."

Sonja rolled her eyes. "Same here."

Tike finished. "By now you're nothing but a freaking joke to us!"

"You should be careful what you say, child!" snarled Mutalior. "I've still got a few surprises left up my sleeve."

"Yeah, like what?" BW curiously asked.

Vipris shifted his evil gaze over the Outer Senshi. "Sailor Saturn. I look forward to this as you will die a slow agonizing painful death for killing me before."

Sailor Saturn merely glared back. "You will not get the chance! This time I will make sure that nothing remains of you."

Caiusmon sweatdropped a bit. "Funny how the little creepy goth Senshi is the scariest person in your group..." He muttered before seeing Maki. "Ah if it isn't my Tamer! I've been waiting so long to kill you for leaving me in the cold dark void!"

"Look at things from my point I..." Caiusmon cut him off as he held up the black Xros Loader device he had gotten from GranDracmon.

Shizuka gaped in shock. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Mizuno took a battle stance. "I don't like this."

"Save it! Today you're all going to die!" He declared as the trio began glowing simultaneously. "_**Digi-Xros!**_" With that, they leapt into the air and began to fuse together. "_**Analogmon!**_"

**(Cue Disturbed – **_**The Game**_**)**

Upon completing their 'Digi-Xros' formation, a newcomer stood in place of the three beings. He was stood a staggering 15 feet tall in stature. His massive frame consisted of an amalgamation of the three evil warriors, but with its own unique features. It partially retained Mutalior's facial structure, albeit with yellow slanted eyes, a larger green ball embellished at the center of the head, and red chitin armor covering his broad shoulders, upper chest, and around the forehead ball. To accommodate his large head, it gained Vipris' features, including a hood akin to a Rhinoceros beetle's head and a gray skin underneath the red armor. He gained Caiusmon's legs. Embedded in the center was a giant green orb, which glowed intensely.

Analogmon stood before them ready to invoke his new power on the opposition.

"What on earth?!" Mikato was flabbergasted. "They fused together!"

"Analogmon?!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out in unison.

"And their powers are now off the charts!" Sonja exclaimed, now becoming more concerned.

"Not good," Ultima X said before thinking. _Can we beat them now?!_

Seeing the shocked expressions on the Ascendants, the voice of Mutalior came out of Analogmon. "I hope one of you has a cell phone, because I fucking called it!" He finished before instantly appearing before Tike and kicking him into a wall. Then, he double clotheslined Kara and David down as well.

"Enough! _**Thunderclap!**_" yelled Justimon, launching forth his attack.

However, Analogmon simply held up his arms and formed a barrier, which completely nullified the attack. He ran up and bashed Justimon into a wall. He continued on his warpath by attacking punching BanchoLeomon (XLR) back.

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_" BW launched his destructive sphere at Analogmon, who turned and batted the ball into the ceiling where it exploded.

Analogmon glided up and punched BW down.

Keke and Sam tried blasting Analogmon, but he punched Sam back. Keke went for a side kick, but Analogmon grabbed her and threw her into Sam.

Brimstone bulldozed right into Analogmon whilst turning himself into a spinning inferno tornado. The fused abomination grabbed Brimstone's head and smashed his face into the ground. He turned as Mizuno turned into her Sirendramon form. She fired a water blast. Analogmon flew through the water blast and punched Sirendramon down, causing her to regress back to her humanoid form.

Maki stood there, completely frozen in fear of what he was supposed to do. The newly fused creature pulverized just about everyone into the floor or walls of the room. Some were already knocked out.

"I'm gonna plant me a dumbass tree!" Analogmon yelled, slamming Ultima X into the ground before stomping on his head. Sonja tried her luck but was backhanded. "You losers need a lesson in real fighting! Let me teach you!" He roared before lunging at anyone who was still standing.

The only one left standing, outside Maki and the ninja twins, was Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn.

"Just you and me. I'm going to enjoy this," Analogmon grinned devilishly as he sauntered toward her.

Despite his feats he's shown, Saturn readied her Silence Glaive and prepared to take him on.

"Sis, we have to do something!" Shizuka said to Mikato.

"Like we could do anything to that big freak! But, we can't let Saturn fight him alone!"

Watching Saturn, Maki fell into distress. _I've got to do something! Ugh, Caiusmon, I wish this didn't have to happen!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm/XDYC-666**_

Metalla X was on the verge of losing his patience as the dark entity methodically paced around him. Turning around back and forth, Metalla X clenched both fists and powered up, unleashing an immense aura.

"Enough toying with me. Get out here now and fight me, coward!"

"Hehehe, your wish is my command!" A loud bellow responded from the surrounding dark atmosphere. Then came evil laughter, which further agitated the Ascendant.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Beowulf Battle**_**)**

A long tentacle shot out from the darkness and went straight for Metalla X. The Ascendant sensed the presence behind him and jumped out of reach. The tentacle grabbed a pillar and crushed it in its grip. Metalla X whirled around to see two massive eyes gleaming behind the endless darkness surrounding the dungeon lair. Heavy breathing was accompanied by laughter as the entity emerged from the darkness, revealing itself to Metalla X.

Once the being revealed itself, Metalla X's eyes and mouth gaped in absolute shock. He was looking at what he perceived to be a ghost come back to life.

"Y-You're... dead! How can you be...?!"

"Alive?" The being inquired as 'he' revealed to be Arkadimon in his Mega form. "Hahaha! You can thank Lord GranDracmon's laboratory team for that. I'm disappointed the Ascendant girl who destroyed me isn't here, but you'll do just fine!" He smashed a pillar with his right arm and sauntered forward. "I had you screaming like a bitch the last time we met and now I get to finish where I left off!"

"You're capable of intelligent speech? No matter! I'll dispense of you this time!" Metalla X rebuked to the synthetic being. He powered up and launched himself steadfast into Arkadimon. He punched Arkadimon's chest hard, dealing some damage to the behemoth.

"Oh! Nice punch, but I've got one much better!" Arkadimon retorted and backhanded Metalla X, knocking him to the ground.

As he barely hit the ground, Metalla X floated up and rubbed his left face.

"Damn it...!" cursed the Ascendant. "I'll teach you to mock me!" He cupped both hands together and unloaded a volley of energy beams toward him.

"Oh! This should be fun... HELL NO!" The behemoth opened his mouth and swallowed the beams. "Mmm, delicious."

Metalla X snarled and glided toward Arkadimon. The behemoth charged ahead to meet him and even brought his hand over to crush him. Metalla X narrowly swerved around Arkadimon's hand and went for a gut punch.

"_**Exile Spear!**_"

Bringing his right arm blade down, he tried impaling Metalla X, but the Ascendant proved to be his faster superior. Metalla X fired a blast toward Arkadimon's feet, knocking the behemoth off his balance.

"You're mine now!" Metalla X declared as he put his right palm out. He charged and produced a ball of cyan light. "_**Big Bang-!**_"

_**Whap!**_

Arkadimon produced a tentacle from his back, which whipped Metalla X aside and knocked him silly. Metalla X hit the ground and felt the stinging blow to his chest.

"Augh... damn you...!"

Arkadimon cackled psychotically. "Ahahaha, oh does it sting?! Don't worry. There's more to my house of pain where that came from!" He grabbed the floor and ripped it out from the earth.

Metalla X jumped off the ripped ground chunk and took to the air. He watched Arkadimon barely phase out. A second passed and Arkadimon was already behind him snickering.

_**Bam!**_

Arkadimon backhanded Metalla X through several pillars and watched him fall in a heap of debris. As Metalla X unleashed an aura that swept away the debris, he stumbled forward and favored his chest where the monster damaged him. Arkadimon landed while openly taunting the Ascendant's pride.

"What's the matter? Want to cry like a bitch?!" Arkadimon taunted him. "I didn't mean to crush your pride, did I?!"

Metalla X furiously retorted. "...I'll get you, big cocky... bastard!" Suddenly, he stopped when he noticed a black aura surrounding Arkadimon. "Now what?!"

Arkadimon chortled evilly, raising both arms triumphantly. "Time for you to die, Ascendant!" He charged ahead and prepared to pulverize Metalla X into dust.

**(End theme)**

Steadily holding his ground, Metalla X wasn't ready to let up and be sidetracked any longer. He still had a vow to surpass the Kamiya siblings, albeit against the will of his vessel Matt. Nonetheless, the prideful Ascendant wasn't ready to die in Arkadimon's aforementioned 'house of pain.' Metalla X's intolerance for his threshold of pain would be put to the test.

xxxxx

_**Lab/XDYC-666**_

Dramon X chopped through three Devimons before entering an all too familiar setting.

"How many of you bastards are there?! I lost count at like 40," he muttered before finding himself in another lab again. "I really don't like these rooms."

He discreetly surveyed the lab before noticing something on a table that caught his eye. Several small black SD-like chips with pictures of the various Demon Lords and even a few Royal Knights on them, which reminded him of the "Armor cards" he had used long ago. Only these had Digimon pictures on them.

"Digi-memories?" He wondered as he took them, but then became disgruntled at something else that caught his eye. It was a paper on a table that had a picture of Belphedramon near it. Ken's anger rose as he scanned it over. "Is this a fucking joke...?! Report... fusing of Deckerdramon data and Belphedramon completed..." His hands started shaking in anger, even more so when at the bottom of the paper a note had been recently scribbled on the paper...

_PROJECT FAILURE, BELPHEDRAMON KILLED IN ACTION_

...though it did not list who did it.

**(Cue Black Sabbath – **_**Iron Man)**_

Dramon X dropped the papers as the images of his former partner filled his mind and he stormed out of the room. As he did, several more Devimons were waiting him.

"Hey there's one of the intruders! Let's kill him!" yelled one of them.

As they all charged at him, a sadistic grin formed on Dramon X's face as they came in...

_**Slash! Rip! Squish!**_

Their screams were not heard as their flesh was torn apart and their data scattered like the wind.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

However, the bloodlust was picked up by one individual.

_Great he's fucking pissed now..._GranDracmon thought as the doors of his throne room were blown open and into pieces by a _**Spirit Gun**_ from Yusuke. "You know you could've just opened the doors, right?! Stupid humans and their dramatic entrances." As the group entered in full, he noticed Dramon X wasn't among them. "I guess Kenny got lost. Oh well. I'll deal with him later." He muttered whilst looking at the group before him. "So, how can I help you all?" He inquired sarcastically despite the overwhelming numbers facing him.

Standing on the demonic being's opposite end were Omega X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Yusuke, Hiei, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Cammy, and the YoukaiInumon tribe leader.

"This is GranDracmon eh?" said Hiei, not impressed by the demon's size.

"Hello," GranDracmon replied mockingly.

Readily drawing his sword, Angemon X rebuked. "We're here to kill you for all the stuff you've put us and others through!"

Omega X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Yusuke, Hiei, and YoukaiInumon tribe leader took up fighting stances, but GranDracmon laughed at their defiance. He eyed Celesta X, ignoring the others near her.

"Yes, of course, I figured you'd be coming back for me my dear," GranDracmon addressed Celesta X. "For the longest time, I feared your power, but now I do not." Omega X glared him intently, which hardly even fazed him. "If this is about me kidnapping your sister and putting her through hell and torment, let's not even start, I know you all came here to fight. Let's just get this over with!"

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Mundus Battle Theme**_**)**

With that, a dark aura overtook GranDracmon's body. He growled as he glowed under it powering up and causing the entire castle to tremble. His aura blew the heroes back as they buckled under the pressure of dark energy flying about.

"Damn!" _This reminds me of Toguro!_ The son of Raizen noted as he felt GranDracmon's power rising up.

"His full power is far terrifying than I've ever imagined!" said the tribe leader.

The demonic being's body slowly began to expand as large curved spike protrusions began coming out of his body in various areas. All throughout the castle, most of the warriors felt the power increase, but they were too engrossed dealing with their own problems to come help.

xxxxx

Titaniamon and JetSilphymon (XLR) kept their word as they protected Sailor Venus. Rio and Kohana helped clear away a swarm of Vilemon. Venus took immediate action as a Devimon tried ambush Kohana. She threw a chain across and ensnared the Devimon's head, pulling the chain as she twisted the demon's neck.

"Thanks," Kohana said.

"Think that'll be it for me unless y'all need me," Venus said, staying in between Ken's Digimon.

X batted away a LadyDevimon deleting her as he also helped guard Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus. _Incredible! To think he had obtained this much power! Tai, Kari, be careful!_ The masked watcher noted as GranDracmon smiled when he was done.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury hit two Devimon with water and utilized 'blood bending' to control the Devimon. She made them kill each other as she eyed the direction where her visor calculated GranDracmon's power.

"GranDracmon's power is steadily growing!"

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter ran up, pulverizing a Myotismon's head with her Mjolnir. She used her speed to blitz a SkullSatanmon and blast him away with a Mjolnir blast.

"Moon, Mars, Cammy, you and the guys better be careful!" Jupiter howled as she grabbed a Devimon and ripped his wings off before smashing his head with her Mjolnir hammer.

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon brought VenomMyotismon down, giving the other Legendary Warriors a chance to pummel him.

Pikkan felt the immense power as well. "Oh, damn. You guys better brace yourself. This is a mother load of all demon power I've felt!" He turned as a SkullSatanmon tried hitting him. He flew out of the way. "_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_" He quickly vaporized him and three IceDevimon behind him.

xxxxx

Needless to say, the group was shocked as he was now effectively twice as big as before.

_This can't be. He's more powerful than Virus was!_ Celesta X noted, quivering from the pure darkness emanating from the behemoth.

_Houou are you noting this!?_ Sailor Mars asked her phoenix companion.

_**'Indeed, if worse comes to worse I may have to deal with this...' **_The majestic entity spoke as Cammy summoned her Dragon Gazer Mirror and was ready to use it if need be.

Hiei overheard Mars and the Houou's mental exchange, but kept his glare on GranDracmon.

"I suppose you fools can call me GranDracmon HellLord Mode, or simply Hell Lord now, because I am a lord!" Omega X reared back his hands, but this only made the 'Supreme' Demon Lord gave him an apathetic look. "Fine prove to everyone how useless you are. Go right ahead, Omega X."

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

GranDracmon simply battled the technique away and blew on his hand, which baffled Omega X.

"Wow, you made my hand burn a bit. Not too bad, but it won't be enough..." He then noticed Hiei was reading his darkness flames, but merely smirked off his gesture. "Demon, your darkness flame techniques will not hurt me at all. All they will do is augment my powers and... "

_**Shoom.**_

A _**Spirit Gun**_ blast to the face shut him up. This time he had taken a little more than minimal damage.

"On the other hand, spirit energy seems to actually hurt me! So, we all know who's going down first!" He simply turned to Yusuke. "_**Hell Blade Chaos!**_" The blades on GranDracmon HL's body began shooting off energy beams that seemed to home in on the heroes.

While the Ascendants were able to knock them back, Yusuke and Hiei were forced to dodge them barely. Mars and Moon formed barriers. Cammy used her mirror to put up a barrier akin to the Senshi's. The YoukaiInumon tribe leader held his ground, driving his claws into the ground.

"What power!" exclaimed Valkyrie Moon as the barriers shuddered under the attack's pressure.

The Hino sisters, too, buckled under GranDracmon's attacks hitting their barriers. Hiei and Yusuke were lucky to avoid any direct hits. The Ascendants, however, felt the pain and each one nodded, except for WarAngemon.

"We'll need to go level two! TK fall back!" declared Celesta X as she, her brother, and Angemon X all powered up.

"Guys, hold on!" WarAngemon tried to reason with them.

GranDracmon waved his hands at them in a mocking gesture. "That's right! Come get some!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside the Armory Chamber/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Vergil Battle 1**_**)**

Taking extreme measures, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned her ice swords and spears to skewer the Beast Andes. Much to Sedna's dismay, her evil clone kept coming and coming without quit in her body. Andes tried catching Sedna with a claw strike. Sedna ducked under and jumped up kicking her face. Andes was barely fazed by Sedna's kick and thrust her right-handed claws downward.

Sedna produced an ice barrier, protecting her Andes' attack. This allowed Knut to charge into Andes. Andes jumped away and spat an acidic sludge ball toward the polar bear. Knut jumped out of harm's reach and let the sludge eat through the ground.

"Stay on your toes, Knut!" Sedna said, analyzing Andes carefully. _Her mental state is on the verge of breakdown. Could her body be showing signs of instability? _"Andes, you can't win against me. It's over."

Andes roared and came charging toward her again. Taking out the Dragon Saber, Sedna glided across and slashed it through Andes' exposed chest. A massive cut opened up revealing a wound on Andes' chest. Black blood spewed out from the deep gash, causing her to scream in agony. Andes fell to her knees, seeing her own dark blood spilling out from the wound.

"Knut! Combine!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna called forth her polar bear. As the bear turned into a giant ball of white light, it immersed with Sedna's armor and empowered the Kuiper greatly. "Andes, this is where it ends for you!"

"SEDNA!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna stopped when she spotted the Kuiper Senshi flying through the window they busted open. The Kuipers and their animal spirits saw Sedna standing feet from Andes.

"Sedna's done it!" Orcus cheered, but rather prematurely.

Eris noticed Andes still moving. "No, Andes is still alive. What's Sedna waiting for?"

As Dai-Valkyrie Sedna briefly had her attention away, Andes got up and lunged at her.

"SEDNA! MOVE!" The Kuipers quickly flew down and intercepted Andes from striking her.

Andes stumbled back following the Kuiper Senshi team-up attack. Eris unloaded with a speedblitz attack, stunning Andes. Varuna quickly came up and smashed her ax into the beast, opening the wound up more. Eris and Varuna then helped deadlift the heavy bear beast. They picked Andes off and tossed her into the air.

"Thanks, guys," Sedna said, shifting her focus on Andes. She gripped the Dragon Saber and glided over to finally slay her.

_**Shick.**_

Driving the Dragon Saber into her, she stabbed a death blow through Andes' chest.

However, it didn't end there, much to Sedna's dismay.

"Hold on! Sedna, something's happening to her!" Ixion called as she and the Kuipers saw Andes' body seemingly melting.

As Sedna withdrew from Andes, she and the others gawked with disgust as Andes' fur-covered body melted and decomposed into something more grotesque. Andes regressed into a massive and monstrous navy blue blob-like mass. The blob began spraying cold energy beams frantically.

Sedna and the others witnessed a statue hit by these beams. The statue turned into ice, but quickly dissolved when ice fire engulfed it.

"If any of us get hit by those beams, we're finished!" Quaoar said.

Ixion added. "Let's merge with our animal spirits!"

As the animal spirits turned into spirit orbs, they merged with the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and granted them augmented strength/speed. The Dai-Valkyries quickly began intercepting these beams with their attacks, preventing any from hitting Sedna and each other. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna flew into the air and watched the blob mass that used to be Andes.

"At this rate, she'll expand quickly and possibly cover the whole castle!" Sedna exclaimed. She gripped the Dragon Saber in hand and raised it in front of her face. "Even in this form, she has to have a weakness." Gleaning over the giant blob, she may have finally spotted Andes' weak spot. "Guys, keep this thing distracted!" She readied her weapon. _I have you now, Andes! Time to bring peace between me and Ken!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/ XDYC-666**_

Despite powering up to level two, the Ascendants didn't seem to be making much more leeway against the newly evolved monster. Although their attacks did do more damage, it seemed like whenever they damaged an area it healed itself.

"I modified Virus' DNA before using it. You can try all you want, but you won't kill me as easily as he went!" he boasted, mocking all before him. However, before anyone could speak, a surge flew through the room and GranDracmon HL growled. "Oh great... the nutcase is here!"

Everyone wondered what he meant, but got their answer when one of the walls behind them blew up.

_**Boom!**_

**(Cue random YYH Battle theme)**

Dramon X Miracle Mode entered with a look of great rage. He glared intensely toward GranDracmon HL. He gave him a look that would kill.

"What's got you so pissed off this...?!"

He didn't get to finish.

"YOU ARROGANT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

Before he knew it, Dramon X MM slugged him in face hard before shoving his Heaven's Sword into his right eye socket repeatedly.

"DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HEAR ME?!"

GranDracmon was definitely on the receiving end of pain like he's never felt before. He tried hard getting the psychopath off his face, but the Ascendant was so blinded by his fury that he unloaded energy beams into his mouth.

"Get off me! Damn you!" GranDracmon yelled as he finally managed to pry Dramon X MM off, but Ken charged him again whilst holding his eye socket painfully. "You really love fighting dirty, don't you?!"

He got no response as the particle converter on Dramon X's back was flaring more than ever before. Everyone noticed that Dramon X's eyes had a look of clear unstableness behind them.

"He's falling into a chaotic state! We can't let him go berserk!" The tribe leader exclaimed.

"Ken! Calm down!" Mars and Moon pleaded to him.

But, Dramon X wouldn't as his body trembled violently. The tenancies of slaughter and sadism flew through his head.

"Calm down?! This bastard took the data of someone who I thought was dead to use it against us... and he died again!"

Celesta X and WarAngemon both paled a bit when they realized what Ken was referring to. They informed by the group from the Tundra Gate of what Yamato had done. The Jungle Gate group were shortly told afterwards. No one amongst the Hell Gate group was told about it..

"I'm gonna kill him! Then, I'm gonna find out who took Deckerdramon's life a second time and rip out their heart while they're still watching it!"

GranDracmon's eye finally recovered back to normal as he laughed. "Figures, Metalla X did it..." He finished with a flat tone.

This sent a wave of shock throughout the room.

"...and what's more he did it intentionally because he found it was your partner."

Celesta X hung her head a bit as Dramon X's head started thinking of various ways to torture and destroy Metalla X if the prideful Ascendant survives his ordeal with Arkadimon.

"Kari, is this true?" Omega X asked, turning to his sister.

"Yes, StormSakuyamon told us, but she said that we couldn't tell you guys. If we did, Ken would probably try to kill him and..." She was quickly cut off.

"Try to? I am going to torture him so many times over he'll be wishing he was dead..." Dramon X MM said clearly before shifting an ire glare at GranDracmon HL. "But, you are first!" He vowed before lunging at him.

GranDracmon's visage was one of grimace as he held up both his hands.

"Damn it! I didn't want to do this but... _**DARK ORB SEAL!**_" He beckoned as two dark orbs erupted from his hands. These orbs engulfed both the charging Dramon X MM and Dai-Valkyrie Mars. The two orbs then flew back over him. "This'll keep you, the biggest threats, out of the way!"

Suddenly, the orb entrapping Mars quickly exploded as a 'phoenix' surrounded her and she floated back down to the ground. Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Cammy hurried over to tend to Mars. Ken was not so lucky as he pounded on the wall of the orb to get out. He couldn't.

GranDracmon HL breathed heavily from summoning these dark orbs. "Damn. I can't use that move again. If I do, I'd be no better than the Warlord and his _**Sin Harvest. **_"

**(End theme)**

Hiei and Yusuke were the first to notice this.

"Hiei, the big bastard's energy just dropped a bit."

Hiei nodded. "So it would seem, but it's still not enough."

The duo along with the Ascendants readied themselves for more fighting.

"We're not out of the woods just yet," WarAngemon said to his friends.

"Sis, thank goodness for you, but Ken..." Cammy said, crouching next to Dai-Valkyrie Mars' side. The Houou's fire coat seemingly didn't harm Cammy and Sailor Moon when being near the Miko.

"Mars..." Moon muttered as the Houou's flames died around Mars.

"Thanks, Houou," said Mars, recollecting herself.

It was due to the cosmic entity she had been able to get out quickly.

_**'**__**Of course**__**, but alas it would seem Kensuke wasn't so lucky.'**_

Mars, Moon, and Cammy saw what the Houou referred to. Dramon X MM was bashing the walls of the orb trying to get out, but he wasn't able to.

"Ken!" Cammy cried out.

"What did you do to him?!" Moon demanded.

"Simple. It's a move that contains anyone whose power is weaker than my own. Granted, I should've expected the cosmic powers of the Houou to bail Sailor Mars out, which is a shame. I was hoping to contain the two biggest threats. The only problem is it requires a large amount of energy to use, but I've at least contained one threat!" He laughed evilly to their dismay.

**(Cue Devil May Cry OST – **_**Public Enemy**_**)**

Hiei leapt up at the orb.

"I wouldn't do that," warned the villain, grinning darkly.

Upon watching Hiei, Cammy became worried. "Oh no! Hiei, withdraw!"

"Hiei stop!" Mars demanded, but it was too late.

Coating his sword with the darkness flame energies, he slashed at the orb. "_**Sword of the Darkness Flame!**_" Hiei beckoned, slashing away at the orb thrice.

However, it didn't break, but what happened next was unexpected. Dramon X MM suddenly fell to his knees in pain holding his arms as if they had been cut open.

Hiei picked up on this. "What?!"

_Bloody hell?! He didn't touch me, but my arms...!_ Dramon X MM doubled over in pain as GranDracmon HL smirked evilly in gratification.

"See it's like this. Any attempt to break the orb from the outside causes the person inside to feel the pain. The best part is the pain is sent through his digital coding so that the human is the only one to feel it. In other words, only ways to get him out is either he breaks out on his own, or I die, but I doubt either scenario will play out!" He again laughed evilly and in a disturbing manner.

"You bastard!" Yusuke called out as inside the orb Dramon X MM contemplated his options.

_My only option is to use the Delta Burst mode... but can I... last time I almost died... what the hell am I supposed to do this asshole's gotta die!_ Dramon X MM thought and weighed his options. He tried to stop holding his arms, but the pain of Hiei slashing them was so intense it stung like hell.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm/XDYC-666**_

Try as he might, Metalla X received a beating from Arkadimon. The crazed behemoth battered him with tentacle whips and laser beams. The Ascendant was forced to take cover inside a dungeon cell. He lowered his Ki and masked his presence from Arkadimon. Arkadimon walked by peeking through the cells. He took one glance inside the cell that Metalla X occupied and found nothing.

_**Bam!**_

Metalla X glided out the cell and clobbered Arkadimon with a punch. The Ascendant followed up with a series of punches that dazed the behemoth. Metalla X charged up energy into his hands and prepared to crush the monster's head. Arkadimon fired a beam from his eyes.

"_**Dot Matrix!**_"

Metalla X narrowly dodged the beam as it vaporized a wall behind him.

"I'm enjoying this, Ascendant! In fact, now I'm gonna go all out and vaporize your ass!" Arkadimon laughed as fractal code revolving his massive frame. "Let's see if you remember this one!"

Upon witnessing Arkadimon's growth, he witnessed the revival of the behemoth's Super Ultimate form. Metalla X could only blanch, finding himself in the same predicament during the Paradixalmon incident. Only this time... there was no Celesta X to bail his pompous ass out.

Arkadimon Super Ultimate towered over Metalla X, taunting and looking down over him. "Looks like you're in deep shit now, Ascendant. Ready to enter the last stage of my house of pain?"

Gritting his teeth hard, Metalla X backed away and wondered how he would get the hell out of this death trap.

_Now what? Even as I am now, I can't defeat him. This must be fate laughing at me. I must... I must have the power of Ascendant 2! For once, give me what I desire!_

Matt listened to his other persona pleading and calling out for help from the divine forces. He wasn't sure what to do now for both of them.

"Get ready to say your prayers, bitch!" Arkadimon laughed as he prepared to crush him with a beam.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/ XDYC-666**_

Dramon X MM was in the same dilemma like Metalla X. He began falling into self doubt as GranDracmon contained him.

_Do I risk destroying myself to take him down? But, what if it fails? Then, this might really be the end of me. _

xxxxx

_**Next act: A Great Rebound?! Turning the Tide!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The multi-battles commence! On top of that, tons of Devil May Cry soundtrack score to accommodate the scenes.

We get: the long awaited showdown between Sedna vs. Andes, Caiusmon/Mutalior/Vipris Xros fusion into Analogmon (based off Hatchiyack from DBZ's _Plan to Destroy the Super Saiyans_), Metalla X vs. Arkadimon, and the big showdown with GranDracmon. Oh, and Ken learning the truth to Deckerdramon's untimely fate.

Time to let a few more spoilers outta the bag: the other Kuipers' animal spirits names have been revealed. Any of you following _Dawn of Chaos _get thrown another bone. Additionally, Yui is now hinted to have a power to a _tenyou_ (celestial maiden), which is an opposite from Yusuke's _mazoku _nature. I will delve on this matter another time.

Now, whether it'll be unveiled in the next chapter or so, find out for yourself, but you guys are getting spoilers regards. You've been warned again!

So, what did you think of the fun Halloween character corner. Next time, you'll see their crazy costumes in full! ;)

Next time, our heroes try rebounding. Find out how in chapter 6.

Send a review and until the next chapter, cheers!


	6. A Great Rebound? Turning the Tide!

**A/N: **Previously, the final battles commenced. Now, things really get heated up!

How will the Trinity rebound? You'll see find out, but first our Halloween character corner. Let's see how the costumes for the Senshi turned out!

(The five Sailor Senshi leave Mrs. Rumiko Nonaka's fashion studio in their Halloween costumes. Karin, Dimitri, Hotaru, Kensuke, the Kuipers, Cammy, Yui, Aoshi, Kohana, and Shingo arrive to see them in their costumes).

Karin: Wow, great costumes, guys! You're looking good in the nurse get-up, Usagi. Mamoru will love it!

Shingo: (chuckles) Gotta admit, pretty good, sis.

(Usagi is dressed in her nurse costume and perfectly fit her frame. She held a thermometer and turns to wink at the camera.)

Usagi: I look great, don't I?

Dimitri: Not bad, Ami. Vega would definitely approve.

(Ami is dressed in female police officer costume complete with a mini skirt. She carried a pair of handcuffs and a nightstick. She's seen blushing.)

Ami: Thank you. Needless to say, I'd be the only officer Vega would have no problem being handcuffed by. (smiles modestly)

Cammy: You look great, sis! I think Hiei would find this sexy.

Hotaru: Oh, poor, Rei... (chuckles)

(Rei is seen sighing uncomfortably. Her jungle girl costume is the most revealing. She wore a fake leopard skin two piece bikini coupled with a bone necklace and her hair tied up. She is seen carrying a bone dagger and standing bare footed.)

Rei: I admit. This costume is not half-bad. I've gotten good compliments and I did say I would only dress like a genuine jungle girl.

Usagi: That explains why you aren't wearing a bra under that top?

Rei (growls): Shush. Besides, jungle girls aren't suppose to wear those to begin with.

Ken: You look stunning as a princess, Makoto.

Jami: Yes, very gorgeous dress!

(Makoto was the most elated of the group. She wore a white and yellow princess dress whilst standing in high heels and carrying an umbrella. Her costume was complete with a tiara on her head.)

Makoto (smiling elegantly): Thanks. I do look pretty stunning.

Christina: Oh, wow, Mina, you're... not very... colorful.

(Everyone sweatdrops seeing Minako, dressed as a mime, moving her hands around staying completely in character.)

Usagi: Are you guys here to try on your costumes?

Yui: Yeah, we are. We'll be seeing y'all at the party tonight!

Aoshi: Indeed. We're going to be there.

Taylor: We're definitely not going to miss it.

Tyra: Guess we'll surprise you guys when you see us.

Cammy: Hey, sis, show Hiei your costume.

Rei: Yeah, I think I'll do that. (evil smirk while licking her bone dagger)

Minako: …... ('pulls down on a rope')

(Everyone sweatdrops.)

Tyra: I bet Mina's really enjoying being a mime so much.

Kohana: (laughs) That's my sister-in-law for ya. Rio's gonna flip seeing this.

Ami: By the way, Ken, I thought you declined the invite.

Ken: Karin kinda persuaded and I just couldn't say no to her.

Christina: We're glad you can even come.

Taylor: Same here.

Helena: We'll have fun.

Dimitri: Anyway, stay tuned for part 3 of our Halloween corner next time.

Karin: Back to the story, guys!

xxxxx

_**Act VI: **__**A Great Rebound?! Turning the Tide!**___

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle/Throne Room/XDYC666**_

The heroes weren't liking the fact that Dramon X MM had been subdued inside an orb of darkness, nor was it taken lightly that he would take damage if they tried breaking him out.

GranDracmon HL laughed at their misfortune. "Yes, attempt to do that again! You'll hurt him even more!" He pivoted to Dai-Valkyrie Mars and goaded her. "C'mon, Sailor Mars! Use your bird friend... oh wait, you'll make Ken explode if you do!" The villain Digimon said before laughing more.

Mars glared at him and then at Dramon X MM, who was still holding his arms in pain and was on the verge of passing out due to the stress of figuring out what he needed to do.

_Houou, is there nothing we can do to get him out of there?!_ she asked her deity friend.

_**'I'm afraid not. Unless Ken can somehow access the power he used from before, he won't be able to escape. However, he seems reluctant to use it, but I don't know why.'**_ The deity pathed back before the orb started hovering towards GranDracmon and was absorbed through the demon's body flesh.

Unfortunately, Ken was too out of it to notice or care as he disappeared inside the beast's body.

"Oh, c'mon! Not this again!" Omega X growled, remembering the ordeals with Paradixalmon.

GranDracmon responded. "I'm not as stupid as he was. For one thing, I don't intend to take you all lightly and there's one other..." He was cut off by the Inumon clan leader, who charged him. Forming another orb, he ensnared the charging warrior before he vanished. "This version of my technique doesn't cost as much energy. Send the unworthy trash somewhere else." He said as he teleported the leader out before casting his view back to the heroes. "Kenny's a little too strong to be absorbed automatically like Takato was. So, I'm gonna have to weaken him first before he becomes a part of me. Until then, let's get this over with you inferior scum!"

This infuriated everyone in the room.

"Yes! Let the hate flow through you!" He could see angry filled auras around them all.

Angemon X and Yusuke charged at him ready to continue fighting as throughout the castle the others felt Dramon X's energy diminish.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Armory Chamber/XDYC-666**_

Dramon X's energy signature vanished, causing panic and confusion amongst the other groups. Only the group currently engaging Analogmon doesn't realize this with most of those fighters knocked out.

Sedna felt Dramon X's presence vanish. _Ken?! Oh no! _

The other Kuipers, too, sensed Ken's power quickly disappear.

"That was...!" Quaoar gasped.

Varuna growled. "Damn, we don't have time to waste with this bitch!"

"We have to get to the others!" Ixion said.

"I'm growing tired of this! That does it!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna declared as she readily prepared her Dragon Saber. "It's time we end this, Andes!"

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Doppelganger Theme**_**)**

The Andes blob bellowed a loud gurgle sound in response.

The Kuiper Senshi evaded the Andes blob's freezing beams, which froze and melted anything it could touch. The Kuipers tried their hardest to penetrate through the blob's defenses, but their attacks seemingly couldn't get through. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna hovered over the giant blob and scanned the overhead view of it. She readied the Dragon Saber in hand and took a deep breath.

"Here goes," Sedna muttered. "Guys, distract her! I know exactly where to get her!"

Nodding, Eris took command of the team and led them in the charge against the blob. Now empowered after merging with their spirit animals, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers floated over the blob and unleashed their attacks.

"Slow her down the best you can!" Eris cried out as energy leaked from her back, taking on the form of eagle wings. She flapped the wings and unleashed a barrage of wind that helped repel any ice beams aimed for her and her friends.

Orcus concentrated as bat-like wings made of dark energy came out her back. She flapped these wings and unloaded a bombardment of shadow spheres that contained a few of these beams.

Quaoar pulled out her lance and slashed through the beams heading her way. She channeled power into her lance, shooting out beams that canceled out these burning ice beams.

Ixion turned her arrow into stingers and shot them into the beams. She quickly fired a barrage of stinger-like projectiles at blinding speed, and quickly nullified Andes' beams.

Varuna used 'flash step' movements to evade the beams. She channeled energy into her ax, which expanded. She swung her large ax and took out a bunch of beams in one successive swing.

"This isn't going to be enough!" Quaoar called out to her teammates.

"Then, we'll just have to combine our energies and hit her with all we've got!" Varuna declared as she and the Kuipers formed a circle over the Andes blob.

"C'mon, guys!" Sedna exclaimed.

As the Kuipers took each other's hands, they closed their eyes and focused. Bright auras, each representing their respective uniform colors, outlined their bodies. Their foreheads gleamed, revealing their planetary symbols.

"_**Kuiper Planet Attack!**_" The girls shouted in unison.

Combining their powers and their animal steed's energies, they shot down powerful streams into the blob. The combined attack blew a gigantic hole into the Andes blob, opening up a spot for Dai-Valkyrie Sedna.

"Here goes!" Sedna declared as she flew toward the blob and dove through the opening. She thrust the Dragon Saber deep into the blob. "_**Dragon Saber Slash!**_" Swinging her blade across, Sedna unleashed a powerful energy force that filled the blob from the inside. The saber's powers weakened the Andes blob and quickly made it dissolve.

As Sedna looked across, she saw a portion of the blob reform into a human-sized body. Andes returned, but was fully nude. Sedna prepared to take her down, but Andes didn't move an inch. Instead, she slightly opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"_**AUGGHHH!**_" The evil clone let out a final high-pitched scream. Her body immediately buckled down, broke down, and dissolved into crystal dust.

As the blob vanished, all that remained were the crystal dust remains of Andes laying scattered about. Sedna gazed over her clone's remains. Her demeanor conveyed little to no remorse over the evil clone that tried to ruin her and Ken's lives.

**(End theme)**

_It's over. At last, peace can between me and brother._ The Ice Senshi thought, letting out a deep sigh and pleased with the end result. She looked up to see her friends descending and looking tired after expending most of their energy. "you guys!" She hurried over to tend to them.

"Go on, Sedna!" Ixion called out.

Eris added. "We'll catch up. You go and see what's going on with the others."

"Looks like they're already fighting GranDracmon," Orcus assumed.

Quaoar replied, taking a few deep breaths. "Ken and Dimitri are bound to be there with Tai, the Ascendants, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the others. Go on and we'll catch up."

Varuna grinned. "Go on, Sedna! Those two especially might need your help! Once we recover, we'll join y'all and send GranDracmon where he belongs."

Looking at her friends, Sedna was given their best wishes. "Thanks, guys, for helping me take her down. Take your time and rest. I'll help the others take down GranDracmon!" She smiled to her colleagues and bolted off following the direction where GranDracmon's presence was leading her. _I'm coming, guys! Hold on, Ken!_

The Kuipers stayed behind to recover after expending much of their power.

"Good luck, Sedna," Orcus muttered.

Catching her breath, Varuna mumbled. "We know you won't let us down."

xxxxx

_**Castle Upper Levels/XDYC-666**_

"Is this all that's left for me to fight?" Analogmon asked as he glared down Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, who did not waver despite the fact everyone except the two ninjas and Maki were down.

"I won't let you near them!" Saturn readily brandished her Silence Glaive and held her stance against Analogmon.

Maki finally had enough and stood before her glaring at the Digimon.

"Maki?!" The Senshi was taken aback by his direct stance.

"So, you wanna die first?" the Digimon evilly laughed with his triad voice.

Saturn's eyes widened a bit. "Maki get back! It's too dangerous!" No matter how hard she tried convincing him, Maki didn't budge.

"Caiusmon... no Coronamon, I know you can hear me!"

Upon declaring the name, Analogmon felt an intense vibration from within him.

"What the fu...?!"muttered Caiusmon's voice. "No! He's supposed to be gone!"

Maki held his head as his D-Ark started to glow to life.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST- **_**Break Up!**_**)**

"Coronamon, I'm sorry that I never returned for you. Things have been tough for me and my family due to all the trouble caused by my father and the Digimon... but that doesn't mean I'm willing to start over! Even if we don't get to fight as much since I have to help my family now, but please if you can hear me through the darkness, give me a second chance and come back to me!"

Analogmon fell to his knees as if having spasms. Saturn, Mikato, and Shizuka witnessed this in shock. Before long, he broke a part back into his base components as Caiusmon screamed in pain. A red aura escaped through his eyes and mouth before forming into the aforementioned fire Rookie Digimon, who quickly jumped onto Maki and hugged him.

"I've waited a long time to hear that!" Coronamon said, hugging Maki. "Thanks my partner!"

While Caiusmon recovered from the pain, Mutalior and Vipris awoke only to find themselves divided. Mutalior and Vipris were now pissed.

"Damn it! Could this get any worse?!" Mutalior snarled as he could tell many in the room were beginning to stir.

Maki's D-Ark released an immense light as he and Coronamon glared the triad down intently. "It's gonna get a lot worse! I'm getting back in this starting right now!" With that, Maki yelled holding his D-Ark high.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST- **_**One Vision**_**)**

"_**Biomerge activate!**_" Maki called out as he and Coronamon were pulled towards each other and fused together.

As a bright light flowed throughout the room, everyone else started to get up as Caiusmon sweated bullets.

"What's going on..!?" wondered Tike, who was barely looking up.

Keke pointed toward Maki and Coronamon merging. "Look! They're Biomerging!"

After Maki and his Digimon completed their Biomerger, they formed the true Mega state of the fire Digimon.

"_**Apollomon!**_" The newcomer yelled as Mikato and Shizuka were delighted to see this.

"Amazing! He's turned into Apollomon!" David exclaimed. "I remember the Spirian version of him back on Spira!"

Saturn smiled as well as Sonja stood up and couldn't believe the readings she was getting.

"For the first time doing a Biomerge, this power output is intense!" Sonja said what needed to be stated.

Caiusmon, on the other hand, was none too pleased with the result. He charged toward Apollomon with an intent to kill. "I'll crush you both! _**Black Hole Sun!**_" He formed a black hole in his hands, but Apollomon simply clapped his hands and formed a ball of huge fire.

"_**Solblaster!**_" Apollomon hurled attack which connected with Caiusmon and sent him and Vipris flying back through the room.

Caiusmon took more damage to the point where he was torn to pieces, but Vipris somehow survived.

**(End theme)**

"I got burned...by a giant ball of fire..." Vipris grunted, struggling to stand. He whirled around and glared directly to Dai-Valkyrie Saturn. "But, I won't be killed twice! Not even by you! Now die!" He yelled before lunging toward her.

"Hey, Saturn! Heads up!" Ultima X warned the Senshi.

Turning around, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn's eyes turned lavender as she casted a 'paralysis' technique on him that froze him.

_Wh-Why can't I move?! She never had this ability before! _The Neo-Rajita warrior thought failing to move any part of his body. He sweated profusely as the only part of his body he could move were his eyes. He looked up seeing Dai-Valkyrie Saturn flying down with her Silence Glaive. _Damn you... damn you... DAMN YOU! _

_**Slash!**_

With one stroke of her glaive, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn cut Vipris in half and turned around casting an mystical energy wave that reduced him into dust.

"To be killed by me twice, you should feel honored..." Saturn muttered coldly. "Or, better yet, to my own annoyance. Good riddance to you."

"Way to go, Saturn," BW said, getting up along with the others who were pummeled earlier.

"All right! Now there's only one left!" Mikato said. "Let's do it, Shizuka!"

With that, the two ninjas held up their D3s and shouted in unison. "_**Digisoul Burst Go!**_" After their devices lit up, BanchoLeomon (XLR) unleashed his Mode Change form.

Mutalior was now sweating bullets as everyone in the room converged on him.

"Damn it! This wasn't how it was supposed to end!"

"Well, ain't that a bitch?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, spare us!" said Kara.

Ultima X nodded. "What she said! You're going down!"

"How about I kill him?" Sonja suggested.

However, in the corner of his eye, Mutalior saw that the Darkness Loader they had been given was not destroyed. He quickly barrel rolled to grab the device and held it high. The device freely absorbed the power of his two dead comrades. Then, in a matter of seconds, he once again became Analogmon. But, there was a kicker. Everyone could tell he was weaker than he initially was.

"I won't fall as easily as those two!" Analogmon charged at them ready to finish the job.

"Let's kick his ass and move on!" Apollomon declared.

With their faith renewed, most everyone cheered and powered up ready to unleash hell upon their foe.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Damned Chess Battle**_**)**

Metalla X was still on the receiving end of Arkadimon Super Ultimate's vicious assault. Try as he might, the Ascendant couldn't put a dent through Arkadimon's Super Ultimate body. Metalla X phased and reappeared over Arkadimon, who quickly ensnared and slammed him into the nearest wall. Metalla X grunted painfully as he got planted hard.

As Metalla X fell and hit the ground, Arkadimon closed in laughing over the beaten Ascendant.

"What now?! You ain't shit to me!" Arkadimon openly, albeit arrogantly, taunted a battered Metalla X. "I'm wasting my time with you. I should be going after that bitch who killed me. Now, hold still." With that, he readied and fired his death beam. "_**God Matrix!**_"

Metalla X jumped out harm's way. Another beam came toward him. He tried intercepting it with a blast. But, the beam came too close and he took to the air letting the beam hit and disintegrate the ground. Metalla X looked up and saw Arkadimon floating over him. The behemoth unleashed a torrent of large tentacles that grabbed and threw Metalla X into a wall.

The Ascendant slid down the wall and hit the ground. He barely raised his head and heard the monster taunting him again.

"You aren't so tough! Even an in-training Digimon can do better, you pissant! Hahaha!"

Growling and growing incensed, Metalla X dropped both hands on the ground. He panted deeply and reflected to the years of taking over Matt's body as a means to surpass Omega X.

_Has fate really forsaken me? Why... why is it that I'm continually denied my right to ascend further? No! If even Dimitri and that fake Ascendant can do it, then I SHOULD be able to!_

Matt quickly interceded and linked himself through Yamato. _'You can Yamato. All you need to do accept the power of friendship with the others. Drop this senseless rivalry with Tai..._

_Don't you dare try lecture me, boy! I'll do what I want... and by whatever means to reach the next level! _Metalla X slowly stood and held his ground. "And I'm not letting this freak kill me... not when I'm destined for greatness... so, c'mon... try and kill me!" He goaded Arkadimon and powered up as his face contorted fiercely.

Arkadimon chortled. "Your funeral, you prick." He picked up the pace and floated toward Metalla X, preparing to finish the Ascendant in one fell swoop.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

Dramon X MM was finally able to get to his feet and scanned around. Surrounding him were six large dark purple orbs spewing multiple dark purple lights, and there was a much larger orb with them.

"Where am I?!" He frantically wondered, not noticing that behind him his shadow seemed to lift up forming into a familiar figure that surged energy causing him to turn around. "YOU?!"

"Why so serious bro? We're inside GranDracmon's body, but you were in so much pain you didn't notice."

Dramon X MM backed away into a fighting stance.

"Cute, you want to fight me?"

"Tsukuyomimon Death Mode, the inner darkness of my soul... yes, now I know it was you getting in my head!"

"Just trying to help you stay alive so I can take over your body. After all, you seem to have forgotten about your serene state of mind. I'm more equipped to handle this job!"

Dramon X MM, however, said nothing.

"What's the matter, Gatomon got your tongue?"

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing! I do remember one thing about your form and that it was that you were bloodthirsty and vicious. You weren't no damn talker! So, who are you really?"

'Tsukuyomimon' summoned his scythe weapon as Ken dropped into a defensive stance.

**(Cue Lordi - **_**Blood Red Sandman**_**)**

"You're quite hard to trick! Ok, so I'm not you completely, but I am made from the darkness within you and once I beat you, GranDracmon will take your soul and power himself up! Let's go!" He charged in ready to take a part Ken.

Dramon X MM caught his weapon and tossed him into one of the orbs while cracking it. However, the demon quickly recovered as if he felt nothing and attacked again.

"_**Shoryuken!**_" Dramon X MM uppercutted his foe as he came in, but once again nothing as the demon spread his demonic wings. _Why can't I hurt him?!_

"You won't beat me here. I have total power here while you're just a brat who needs to learn his place!" Tsukuyomimon DM glided toward Dramon X MM so fast that the latter couldn't counterattack.

_**Swish!**_

Taking one hit from the villain's scythe, Dramon X MM was slashed open and blood spewed around him as he hit the ground.

The demonic entity scoffed over his bleeding adversary. "Get up. I'm just getting started."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**NeoMyotismon's Chamber/XDYC-666**_

The Beast Biomergers took the fight to NeoMyotismon and his Evilvil children. Utilizing the powers from the sacred treasures, the four warriors cleared away most of the vicinity of the Evilvil swarms.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Agni and Rudra Battle**_**)**

BlazeGallantmon bumrushed through a bunch of Evilvils as he came within NeoMyotismon's reach. He lunged up and went for a spinning lance thrust. NeoMyotismon narrowly avoided having his head beheaded by BlazeGallantmon.

"Take this!" declared NeoMyotismon, freely extending and moving his arms toward BlazeGallantmon. "_**Bloody Stream Glade!**_"

"_**Burning Helix!**_" BlazeGallantmon howled, expelling an inferno blast through his lance and burning NeoMyotismon's hands.

"CURSE YOU!" hissed the demonic monster, withdrawing his arms from the fire blasts. As he took to the air, he saw StormSakuyamon floating behind him. "Eh?!"

StormSakuyamon came down and blasted him with a lightning bolt to the face. NeoMyotismon barely swerved out of the way. AuroraInumon and QuakeGargomon were ready to unload a simultaneous assault on them. NeoMyotismon hovered straight into the ceiling and unleashes a barrage if Evilvils at the Beast Biomergers.

"_**Nightmare Raid!**_"

"Let's put these treasures to use!" BlazeGallantmon declared as a red aura outlined his frame.

A blue aura framed around StormSakuyamon. A green aura flared over QuakeGargomon. A light silver aura produced around AuroraInumon.

"Hang on, Yui and DarkGabumon!" AuroraInumon shouted.

The four Beast Biomergers formed a circle and channeled the spiritual powers of the sacred treasures, which resonated within them. They raised their heads and unleashed four distinct colorful beams that eradicated the Evilvil swarm. NeoMyotismon gritted his teeth fiercely and flew down to attack them.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light hit the ground out of nowhere and surprised everyone present. They saw the YoukaiInumon leader standing along and surveying his surroundings. The leader had a befuddled look on his face.

"The villager leader?! How did you get here?!" AuroraInumon turned to the village leader.

"I was so close to GranDracmon! I could've clawed him!" the YoukaiInumon leader growled until he noticed the Beast Biomergers. "Damn, so he did transport me from his chamber. I was with those Ascendants!"

"If Lord GranDracmon sent you here, then he must want me to finish the job," NeoMyotismon's eyes flared, shooting a glare toward the YoukaiInumon leader. "Not that I'm complaining, of course!"

The leader growled and charged ahead to meet NeoMyotismon. "If I must go through you to get to GranDracmon, so be it!"

"No! Get back!" AuroraInumon tried to intercept him.

StormSakuyamon quickly took action and launched a tornado attack at NeoMyotismon. Taken by surprise, NeoMyotismon pivoted his charge against StormSakuyamon.

"Renamon! Rika!" AuroraInumon, BlazeGallantmon, and QuakeGargomon exclaimed together whilst moving in to stop the demonic creature.

**(End theme)**

_**Slash!**_

NeoMyotismon drove his right hand through...

…the YoukaiInumon leader instead. The leader doubled over, gurgling blood from his mouth as NeoMyotismon's hand jutted out the other side of his back. StormSakuyamon was the closest to seeing this and gasped in utter disbelief. The Beast Biomergers were equally shocked.

Not only did this hit AuroraInumon hard, but it struck a nerve deep inside Lady Lupin. Having long established bonds with canine Digimon, Yui witnessed the leader of the Inumon clan being killed before her eyes. She, Himura, and Inumon barely got to know the leader and his clan prior to returning home and bringing their friends to Ken's dimension. Even if it had been a short time, Yui was greatly effected by this and she saw how this impacted AuroraInumon.

"...you all must stop GranDracmon..." YoukaiInumon leader struggled to speak coherently and sank to his knees. "It's not too late... Inumon... use the Byakko Fang to its fullest... I know you'll do us proud, my son..."

"Elder!" AuroraInumon exclaimed as he tried running to him.

NeoMyotismon pulled his hand out of the leader. "Who's next to join this fool?" He asked smugly.

Suddenly, a bright golden flare ignited the ceiling as everyone looked up to see Lady Lupin's body emitting a bright golden aura. The light temporarily blinded NeoMyotismon and burned off of his face.

"UGH! MY FACE!" NeoMyotismon covered his left side. "How is she emitting this light?!"

Witnessing the YoukaiInumon leader being slain invoked the internal power Yui had recently unlocked. This happened during the last final battle with the Meikai lord, Arago, and his army. Yui awakened a dormant bloodline called the Tenyou, in which she descended from. The Tenyou were a race of Celestial Maidens, which were equal opposite to the Mazoku that Yusuke descended from. Though Himura himself technically has Tenyou blood, only a female could awaken this inhibited bloodline and delve into this hereditary power.

Yui became the first Tenyou in hundreds of years to awaken. She fully utilized this power to help Yusuke and company against Arago and was prepared to use it again.

This time NeoMyotismon was about to become a victim of the Tenyou's fury.

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

_**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – You've Really Crossed the Line**_**)**

The Beast Biomergers and NeoMyotismon shielded their eyes from the blinding flash of golden light, which covered the whole chamber. As the heavenly glow faded, they uncovered and saw Yui standing amidst a golden pillar of light. She and ShadowMetalGarurumon split into two halves. Yui herself sported long golden hair (and now untied as her ponytail became undone), red tribal markings embroidering her body (namely her arms and back), and green eyes. Her demeanor was more focused and with an intent to kill. The rings that binded her were dissolved by her aura, which wavered around her.

"Yui's just turned Tenyou, guys!" AuroraInumon exclaimed as he helped StormSakuyamon lift the leader off the ground.

BlazeGallantmon nodded. "Yeah, we saw what she can do during those last battles back home when she went through Valmarmon's army."

StormSakuyamon eyed Yui meticulously. "Damn, her power is just as intense like last time."

"Well, that's what happens when you mess with a Tenyou," QuakeGargomon remarked.

NeoMyotismon was slightly perturbed by Yui's Tenyou aura. One lash from her golden aura knocked him back and inflicted a cut over his face.

"What the hell are you...?! How could your mere light harm me?!"

Yui beckoned to ShadowMetalGarurumon. "You made the mistake hurting our new friend!" With that, she pulled out her D-Ark and hefted it overhead. "_**Biomerge activate!**_" As she and ShadowMetalGarurumon merged together, they formed into a tall, golden-haired, green-eyed version of Lady Lupin, except she was now garbed in a set of battle armor akin to AncientGarurumon's, including AncientGarurumon's face that doubled as a helmet. Two large golden blades materialized in her hands as she brandished them. "Together as one, we are now the legendary celestial warrior – Shaka!"

NeoMyotismon roared. "I don't care who you are! You're dead!" He stretched his arms out to ensnare her, but Shaka was readily prepared.

Shaka bumrushed through NeoMyotismon faster than he could perceive her next move. She slashed through him using the two golden blades.

"_**Celestial Claymore!**_" Shaka declared as she sheathed both swords.

NeoMyotismon collapsed as his body weakened from Shaka's successive attacks.

"He's all yours," Shaka said as she helped tend to the YoukaiInumon leader.

"You heard her! Take him down!" BlazeGallantmon declared.

AuroraInumon drew out the Byakko Fang and bumrushed NeoMyotismon. "This one's for our friend, you bastard!" He took advantage of the weakened demon and slashed into him with his Byakko Fang.

BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon followed through by unleashing their sacred treasures' powers together. These energy streams collided with NeoMyotismon head-on and crushed him with unrelenting force, quickly destroying him altogether.

**(End theme)**

Following the demon's demise, the Beast Biomergers hurried over to see Shaka mourning over the dying YoukaiInumon leader.

"You Tamers now possess... the legendary treasures from the four Sovereigns of my world... use them wisely... I trust you will..." the elder coughed under his dying breath. He eyed Shaka and smiled weakly. "And you... child... your power is immense... it can negate the darkness... and you've managed to combine this ancient power to Biomerge with your Digimon... all four of you have gifts... please... stop GranDracmon... it's not too late..."

AuroraInumon nodded as the Inumon side of him mourned deeply. "We don't intend to fail. Not since we made it this far!" He teared up and took the leader's hand.

"Himura, Inumon... the Byakko Fang remains with you. Use it well. Tell my clan... I'm off to a better place... but tell them to go on and live their lives to their fullest... tell them I'm proud of each of them..."

Shaka gasped. "No! Please, don't...!" She felt the leader's dying breath as he smiled and vanished in her arms.

While they lamented over the loss, the Tamers were now driven with motivation to take down GranDracmon's castle and see that the demonic monster pays for all the suffering he's caused. AuroraInumon fastened the Byakko Fang over his back and gave a final prayer to the Inumon clan leader. Shaka did the same, but the hardest part for her and the Tamers was breaking the news to the younger Inumon.

"How do we tell them?" wondered Shaka.

StormSakuyamon added. "You're guess is as good as mine. Perhaps, we shouldn't tell them until the battle is over."

AuroraInumon sighed deeply. "That would only be for the best. If we tell them while this fighting is going on, they won't stay focused."

"The leader wants GranDracmon gone and we're going to grant his wish," BlazeGallantmon said.

"Then, let's hurry! I'm sure the evil presence we're sensing is that dreadful monster himself," QuakeGargomon said as he pointed to the nearest door.

They wasted no time and bolted through the door ahead of them. AuroraInumon and Shaka both looked over their backs to lay eyes on the site where the leader passed on.

"We'll make GranDracmon pay for this," Shaka muttered angrily.

"I know," AuroraInumon shared her resentment for the villain.

StormSakuyamon overheard the siblings and stayed focused. The trio caught up with BlazeGallantmon and QuakeGargomon whilst blasting through a series of obstructions blocking their way.

"GranDracmon, we're coming for you!" fiercely yelled BlazeGallantmon, now driven with stronger motivation than before.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna arrived in the throne room. Much to her dismay, she came at the wrong time. She saw GranDracmon standing triumphant, and quite literally, on top of Omega X, who struggled to get him off.

**(Cue Devil May Cry OST – **_**Mundus Battle Theme**_**)**

"Tai!" Sedna called out, getting everyone's attention, including GranDracmon who snarled.

"I see. If you're here, then you managed to lay my daughter to rest. For that, you'll pay, Sailor brat!" He bellowed. "_**Hell Blade Chaos!**_" He unleashed more energy blasts at the group.

Angemon X flew toward Sedna and used his body to shield her from the blasts.

"Augh!"

"Dimitri, no!"

Angemon X, however, smiled and fought through pain. "It's ok, I'm fine..." He then turned Sedna's attention to GranDracmon. "But that bastard absorbed Ken! We've been trying to get him out with no luck."

Yusuke, now in full demon form, managed to pull Omega X out from under the titan's feet.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Omega X grunted in pain.

"No problem."

"You really want to know what's going on with him, eh? Fine! I'll show you!" As he proposed, the behemoth snapped his fingers, showing them a viewing portal of Tsukuyomimon Death Mode standing over a battered Dramon X Miracle Mode.

"What on earth is that thing!?" demanded Dai-Valkyrie Moon pointing at the demon Digimon.

Cammy shuddered when she sensed the darkness from Tsukuyomimon DM. "Whatever it is... it's dark power is too overwhelming!"

GranDracmon smiled as he snapped his fingers again and this time voices were heard.

"_**Think about it you dumb ass! I was created because of Andes, and in retrospect Sedna. Why do you consider her your sister?!**_" Tsukuyomimon DM was seen yelling and strangling Dramon X MM.

Sedna felt her heart being pierced upon hearing this until Dramon X MM retorted.

"_**Our blood... was used to create that thing... as well... point... invalid.**_"

Tsukuyomimon DM kicked him hard in the stomach, making him cough up a mouthful of blood.

"_**What about Uranus and Neptune?! Those two sought you out to fucking end your life! And you're just gonna let them go free?!**_"

Dramon X MM struggled to his feet again and sighed as this notion sent shockwaves throughout the room.

"What on earth is he talking about?!" inquired Dai-Valkyrie Mars as anger came from her tone.

GranDracmon snapped his fingers again and the viewing portal changed. In this new image presented to them all was an event depicted recently. They saw Charon, the evil sister of Sailor Pluto, tricking the two Outer Senshi into letting their guards down before inserting black spheres into their bodies through the backs of their necks.

"When did this happen?!" Yusuke gaped.

"Charon was in Ken's world?!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna was equally shocked.

Charon addressed Uranus and Neptune within the visual. "_**You will now hunt down the Ascendant of this world and anyone who gets in your way. He has done a great misdeed by interfering with actions in my dimension and must pay. Do I make myself clear, slaves?**_"

The two nodded through briefly red glowing eyes. After Charon vanished and the Outers began their hunt, the image then faded.

GranDracmon chuckled deeply at their expense. "Seems Charon wanted payback on Kenny for giving you the Dragon Saber, Sailor Sedna. In doing so, she infected the two Senshi of that world and they chased him down, engaged him on top of a bus and gave him one nasty wound. Unfortunately, they attacked my daughter as well. In response, I choose not aid them when they were taken over by alien lifeforms and imprisoned by that strange organization."

Speechless as they were, Mars and Moon were glad Suzakato wasn't with them.

"No, this can't be!" Cammy gasped in horror, trying to deny what she witnessed. "The Uranus and Neptune of Ken's world were manipulated by Charon!"

"Just like how she ambushed me and turned me loose on you," Angemon X looked at Sedna shamefully.

Sedna nodded. "No, she was the one controlling you. We saved you from her control!"

"I don't know this Charon, but I already don't like her," Omega X frowned as the images became ingrained into his mind.

Celesta X nodded. "Same here."

_It's almost like karma's way of telling us that Uranus and Neptune can't be trusted._ Mars thought, feeling dread through this whole situation. _It also can't be helped it was Charon... one of our final enemies during the Dawn of Chaos that planted so many seeds and the effects of her influence are still felt to this day._

_**'Yes. In this case, the blame lies more with Charon, but the coincidence isn't easy to dismiss either.' **_The Houou pathed back before suddenly GranDracmon felt a sharp pain.

**(End theme)**

"Huh?" Dai-Valkyrie Moon noticed GranDracmon's seemingly contorted expression. "What's happening to him?"

Everyone noticed GranDracmon's pained features.

"What the hell was that!? I just felt my Darkness resister orb break and...uh oh..." Not only did the heroes notice his power beginning to diminish, but Hiei was now grinning as he looked at Mars, who simply nodded back.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

Dramon X MM kicked Tsukuyomimon DM into the dark orb he cracked earlier on. Due to the impact, the orb had shattered and the darkness began to distort a bit.

"Damn it!" roared the demonic being, who recovered to his feet and picked up his scythe.

Dramon X MM grinned as he knew what he needed to do now.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

_Sailor Mars! Hiei! Can you two hear me?! _Dramon X telepathically linked his mind with the aforementioned Senshi and demon. _GranDracmon's power is starting to falter! Now's the time to bust out that dragon phoenix thing I heard you can use!_

Upon hearing this, Dai-Valkyrie Mars turned to Hiei, who seemed reluctant to take Ken's advice.

_Hiei, now's not the fucking time to go all asshole on me! It's now or never before he recovers!_

Mars glanced to Hiei and furrowed her brows. _Hiei, he's right! We need to use our combined technique! It'll definitely mess up GranDracmon!_

The demon scoffed in response. _We'd do it as long as it's agreed exclusively between us. No third party member like this boy tells us what we need to do._

_Yes, but now isn't the time for that! Hiei, please!_

After Ken and Mars tried persuading him, the Houou intervened. _**'Then, I'm telling you to do it, Hiei. You better act fast!'**_

When it became clear he couldn't incur the Houou's fury, Hiei conceded with the idea and beckoned Mars to follow him. Mars nodded and flew over on the wall corner where Hiei landed. The two fire wielders crossed each other's arms over the other.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Vergil Battle 2**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Moon knew where this was leading. "They're really going for that move?!"

Omega X noticed Mars and Hiei standing side by side. "I'm getting a strong reading from a source of power being accumulated around them."

Celesta X added. "Me, too!"

WarAngemon asserted. "Likewise, and it's getting bigger!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna revealed. "It's their Dragon-Phoenix combo!" As she said this, the Ascendants looked toward her. "Dimitri, Sailor Moon, and Yusuke know what I'm talking about. We saw them use this against Valmarmon and his forces during the Dawn of Chaos."

Angemon X recalled. "That I do and the attack wiped out a really good portion of that army."

"Will be enough to take down GranDracmon?!" asked Celesta X.

"Just and see," Yusuke smirked, feeling the increasing light and dark fire energies being amassed together. _One thing's for sure, GranDracmon won't be getting back up without extreme pain. _

"It's coming. It's getting bigger," Omega X forewarned his Ascendant colleagues.

GranDracmon HL slowly lifted his head as he, too, sensed the immense darkness and light power surrounding the two warriors. He remembered this exact combo move utilized during extreme cases, including during the final Dawn of Chaos battles.

_So, it's coming! This is the technique that destroyed Dagonmon's brother Baelmon. Even Valmarmon's body was damaged by this attack! Damn it... damn you, Kensuke! If only you didn't discover my orbs...!_

Doubling over in pain, the next thing GranDracmon saw was a darkness fire dragon and a bright orange phoenix coalescing with one another.

"Incredible..." WarAngemon was marveled by this display.

Angemon X nodded. "You haven't seen anything yet, TK."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna encouraged them. "Let this monster have it, guys!"

Cammy cheered them. "Go sis, go Hiei!"

"Dark hellish flames of the Makai..."

"Sacred flames of Mars..."

"Grant us the power to vanquish the enemy in one fell swoop! Heed our call!"

The demon was outlined by a dark aura whilst the Miko was enveloped inside a red aura. As both opened their eyes simultaneously, Hiei's Jagan Eye flashed a light lavender glow and Mars' forehead symbol became emblazoned with crimson light.

"I WON'T FALL SO EASILY!" GranDracmon quickly tried intercepting the fire wielders. He attempted to shoot an immense darkness blast from his mouth.

However, Omega X and the Ascendants immediately cut him off from completing his attack. They charged up Ki blasts and bombarded the behemoth. Several darkness tendrils emerged from GranDracmon's body that seemingly went past the Ascendants and headed for the couple. However, Dai-Valkyrie Moon quickly used her sword to cut these tendrils and burned them with her holy powers. Cammy helped Sailor Moon destroy these tentacles using her Dragon Gazer Mirror, which unleashed beams that burned the tendrils into dust. Yusuke ripped a part some of these tendrils. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cut down the remaining tentacles with her Dragon Saber.

"Go for it, guys!" Omega X, Moon, Yusuke, and Sedna called out together.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars became surrounded by flames as she transformed into Houou Mars. She and Hiei nodded together.

"Ready?" She asked.

With that, the two fire wielders shifted their view on GranDracmon and prepared to push their attack on him. They saw Dramon X still imprisoned by the demonic behemoth.

_Don't worry about me! Just let this big bastard have it!_

As the group holding off GranDracmon moved, Houou Mars and Hiei summoned their combo attack.

"_**Dragon of the Darkness Flame!**_"

"_**Mars Phoenix Helix!**_"

Shooting from their hands came the black-and-purple dragon & a red-and-orange phoenix. The inferno-bodies beings' eyes lit up and both let out earth-shattering cries, causing the entire domain to shudder under the extreme conditions. GranDracmon barely turned his attention from the group and saw the flame beasts heading toward him. The legendary fire beasts converged into one chaotic force of light and dark fire.

"I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY THIS!" GranDracmon turned as he witnessed the two beasts become a long, silver-bodied serpentine dragon with the wings, beak, and feathers of a phoenix.

The might Dragon Phoenix opened its mouth and expelled an immense force of power that impacted GranDracmon. GranDracmon roared as he felt the immense fire scorching his body. If that weren't enough, the Dragon Phoenix grew to match the behemoth's size and swallowed him up. GranDracmon's earth-shattering bellows filled the entire chamber as almost everyone took cover.

"_**GAAAARGGHHH!**_"

Following his agonizing roars, GranDracmon was pushed up against the interior of his own chamber walls. He saw most of his body badly damaged by Mars and Hiei's Phoenix Dragon. He gazed across seeing them both standing side by side nearly breathless.

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah! That'll show you, you big cocky bastard!"

"Way to go, guys!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon said.

Cammy called out. "You and Hiei got him really good, sis!"

Sedna added. "That attack dealt a great amount of damage, but he isn't done yet."

Angemon X nodded. "Yeah, but his power's taken quite a steep drop."

Omega X added. "Right and all we need to do is keeping attacking him." _But, what is Ken waiting for?_

_Now, I know how Valmarmon must've felt! Damn them...! DAMN THOSE TWO! _GranDracmon quivered as fury surged out from him. "_**DAMN YOU ALL!**_"

Dramon X witnessed the events unfold and smiled. _Great going, you two! With his guard down and his power weakening more, I can get the hell out of here!_

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

Back within the demon's body, Dramon X MM continued to smash orb after orb. Each one caused an explosion of darkness energies that sent shockwaves through GranDracmon's body. One big explosion sent Tsukuyomimon DM flying off. Now, only the big orb remained.

"One more to go!" declared Dramon X MM, preparing to cut it down.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

Acting in desperation, GranDracmon quickly blasted Angemon X back and grabbed Sedna in his hands.

"KARIN!" Angemon X roared as he flew off to save her.

"KARIN!" Omega X, Celesta X, and WarAngemon shouted in unison.

However, before the Ascendants could save her, GranDracmon beckoned them to stop as he tightened his grip around the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper. "Stay back, you golden-haired fools!" He then beckoned Ken's attention. "Child if you smash that orb, I'll crush this girl! You will be absorbed by me or she dies!" He demanded while putting the tight squeeze to Sedna, who screamed in agony.

"SEDNA!" The Senshi and Cammy called out their friend.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

However, at that moment, a bright light flashed from Ken's B.A.X. Digivice. Out from the device came Grey, who glowed profusely. Upon seeing the new arrival, Tsukuyomimon DM charged in to attack again. However, Grey moved in and Tsukuyomimon DM ran into a large glowing red clawed arm, which drove him into the ground and evaporated him.

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars Insert Theme - **_**Blue Flare Theme**_**)**

"_**Trident Arm!**_" The voice called as Grey's body broke a part and into pieces revealing MetalGreymon.

Dramon X MM was stunned to say the least as was GranDracmon.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

GranDracmon yelled in shock. "What the hell?! But, you were dead?!"

Suddenly, Angemon X took advantage of the distracted demon and cut his hand's backside with his sword. This caused GranDracmon to relinquish Sedna. Angemon X dove in and caught Sedna as they flew away together. causing him. Attempting to stop the Ascendant and the Dai-Valkyrie, Cammy held up her mirror and blinded the demon with a flash of light.

"WENCH!"

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

Dramon X MM was still in a state of disbelief. "How the...?"

"I've been reformatting my data all this time for this moment. Did you think I'd stay a VictoryGreymon forever?" Grey said as the light exploded from Ken's digivice and healed him.

However, both of them felt something else coming.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm/XDYC-666**_

_**Bam!**_

Arkadimon Super Ultimate repeatedly pulverized Metalla X to near death with his tentacles. As Metalla X hit the ground again, the Ascendant growled and stubbornly picked himself back up.

"Ahaha, man, you're a glutton for punishment, ain't ya, boy?!" The behemoth laughed and watched Metalla X standing up. He didn't realize Metalla X was on the verge of letting out his pitted rage. He turned one tentacle into a blade and shot it toward Metalla X. "How about we end this, bitch? I'm gonna gut you alive first!"

As the tentacle came shooting forward, Metalla X clenched his fists and roared. "Tai, you, your sister, Dimitri, and that fake Ascendant shall not leave me behind in the dust! I won't let this stand... I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL OF!"

_**Ba-Shoom.**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Beowulf Battle**_**)**

At that instant, Metalla X felt an enormous surge of power erupt from within. Arkadimon watched in shock as the Ascendant grabbed the tentacle and ripped it out of him. Arkadimon screeched and eyed Metalla X, who was now sporting a more rigid aura. The other unique characteristic was the bio-electricity crackling around him.

Metalla X gazed over his new aura. He felt renewed and much stronger than he had been before. It was the passionate fury that drove him over the edge. Needless to say, Arkadimon made the costly mistake of toying with Metalla X when he many chances to kill him.

Arkadimon seethed. "I should've killed you!"

Now sporting a confident smirk, Metalla X sauntered toward him. _So, I've finally done it. The power I've been yearning for is all mine. And this fool was fortunate enough to push me past my limit. _"Great going, you foolish monster. Thanks to you, I've overcome fate and claimed my place as an Ascendant beyond an Ascendant."

Arkadimon prepared to unleash another barrage of tentacles. Metalla X quickly fired blasts, which ripped through all of his appendages.

"For all the pain you've caused me, I promise you a million fold." He said, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

From within the bright light coming from Ken's B.A.X. Digivice, a large booming voice was heard as the light grew brighter and outside GranDracmon was feeling it worse than an amplified stomach cramp.

"_**THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT GRANDRACMON!**_" The voice roared through the room. None recognized it off hand, none except GranDracmon who panicked

"_**HUANGLONGMON?! THIS CAN'T BE!**_" The demon yelled, shocking everyone present.

xxxxx

_**Next act: Clearing the Dark Castle! GranDracmon's Final Breakdown! **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew, more back and forth fighting, and some twists and turns!

First off, you get spoiler'd again! This time it's Yui revealing her Tenyou (Celestial Maiden) nature and being able to Biomerge using this Tenyou form to create a new Biomerge form: Shaka, who is just a golden-haired Yui with AncientGarurumon armor. You will see both these new forms for Yui in _Dawn of Chaos_. The nature of which she becomes a Tenyou will be almost similar to Yusuke's Mazoku shift, except not dying and not turning into a demon. She'll have also gained some kind of extended life like Yusuke has being part-Tenyou. And this all occurs in the last stages of the Meikai conflict.

Allow me to clarify, the whole Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune angle takes place exclusively in Chaos' _Accel Stream_ story. These aren't the Uranus and Neptune from the YYGDM realm. The reasoning for their attack on Ken is better explained. And this would correspond directly while the events for _Dawn of Chaos_ are still occurring (specifically when Charon and a brainwashed Dimitri are on the hunt for Sedna, Neo Moon, and company). Charon just decides to take a little time out of her schedule to slip into the Accel dimension under the guise of Sailor Pluto, tricks the two Outers, and tada she takes advantage with their guards down. By this point, Charon is very much dead, but implications of hers and Paradais' actions will still have effects (and not just in the YYGDM dimension; Ken and his dimension take it hard, too).

How this implied for the Senshi's relationship with their world's Uranus and Neptune? By this point, those two will have finally put their differences aside with Takato. But, there's no telling what the future could bring.

As for Tsukuyomimon Death Mode... I hope y'all kept up with Chaos' fic. This is the dark berserk form that Ken had taken on when Andes pushed him over the edge. He's quite the brutal individual.

Maki and his Digimon are reunited, which is bad news for Analogmon (or just Mutalior with Caiusmon and Vipris' data). And they do gain their Biomerge form: Apollomon. Nothing else to add here.

Oh, and this chapter marks the end for Andes. Anyone going to miss her? Anyone think we'll see her again? Hmm?

Oh, what's that? Metalla X finally becomes an Ascendant 2! Guess fate tempted him so much that he just yanked it out of its grasp and took it for himself. In any case, Arkadimon has his hands full. :P

Last two things: Phoenix Dragon again! Mars and Hiei's bond knows no limits. And it's been revealed these two will use it on Valmarmon. Just try picturing that. Even if it doesn't destroy him or GranDracmon, it's got to leave a huge mark. :D

The Accel Huanglongmon is coming for GranDracmon next time!

Also, the Halloween costume party for the character corner starts next chapter!

Send a review and see you in the penultimate update!


	7. Clearing the Dark Castle! GranDracmon's!

**A/N: **The penultimate chapter is here! Our heroes might have gotten their biggest break with the arrival of Accel Huanglongmon. To what lengths will GranDracmon go to turn this momentum around? You will find out, but first... Halloween character corner.

(We go on location at the Halloween party, taking place on Rei's Hikawa Shrine. The Kuipers, Dimitri, Faith, Ken, and Veemon arrive wearing their costumes. The Senshi and some members of the Spirit Detectives are there to greet them. The party has been going on for two hours into the evening.)

(Karin is dressed as a sugar plum fairy complete with butterfly wings. Dimitri, dressed like an Arabian prince, is seen sitting next to her conversing. Faith is seen wearing a Batman costume made for a pet. Taylor, dressed as a cowgirl, is seen chatting with Christina, dressed like a Japanese pop singer complete in sparkling green dress. Tyra, dressed in military combat gear, is seen serving juice for Helena, who is dressed up as a 60's Hippie. Jami, dressed up like a queen bee, is seen chatting with Ami. As for Ken and Veemon...)

Karin: Your costume has got to be the best one, Ken. Hands down. (giggles)

Ken (dressed as Charizard): Mikato said I probably didn't know how to enjoy Halloween and bet me to wear a costume. So, I did. Now, she's going to owe me money.

Random person: Why Charizard?

Ken: Because Charizard is the best Pokemon alive. He is the almighty one... _**ALL KNEES SHALL BOW TO CHARIZARD! HE IS THE BEST! ASH KETCHUM WILL DIE FOR RELEASING HIS! **_

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Veemon (dressed as a Starmie): Don't let it bother you he always acts this way when talking about Charizard. LOL.

(Hiei finally arrives.)

Rei: Well, well, look who showed up. (rolls her eyes) Late as usual.

Dimitri: Where's your costume?

Hiei: Why do I need to dress up in a ridiculous attire like all of you.

Usagi: It's fun! C'mon, where's that penguin costume Rei-chan picked for you?

Mamoru (dressed as Dracula): Did you return it?

Rei: Well, I had to return it because Hiei kept avoiding me. (sighs, looking slightly drunk) Hey, did someone spike my drink?

Minako: …. (acting innocent)

Hiei: Most of all... (turns his eye to Ken) Your costume is by far the most ridiculous looking one here. No questions asked.

Yusuke (dressed as Robin Hood): Nah, if you had worn that penguin suit, you would've won that category. (laughs)

Kurama (dressed like a Sherlock Holmes): Yes, indeed.

Ken: Hey, shortstack, there's still a chance for ya to get in costume.

Hiei: How?

Ken: By taking off that headband!

Kuwabara (dressed like a mummy and gets behind Hiei by pulling off his headband): Yoink!

Hiei (covering his Third Eye): You sons of bitches... give that back!

Rei (stumbles over next to Hiei and hands him a drink): Relax, Hiei. Just unwind and enjoy the party. Have a drink. (She makes him drink some of the juice, which is also spiked thanks to clever scheming by Minako and Yusuke).

Minako: ….(gives thumbs up to Yusuke)

Yusuke: Nice.

Rio (dressed as a boxer complete with cape and ring gear): Don't tell me you two...

Cammy (dressed as a a gymnast): What did you and Minako to do my sister and Hiei's drinks?

Yusuke: We spiked their drinks to help get them to unwind. I asked Chuu if I could borrow his vodka. The stuff's stronger than the Russian kind.

Shingo (dressed as Luke Skywalker): Hah, well, at least you didn't spike my sister's drink. She talks and gets batshit crazy before she gets wasted.

Yui (dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz): Oh, Yusuke.

Aoshi (dressed as as a full grown Toto): Yeah, that's messed up.

Makoto (chuckles): I don't know. Could led to entertaining stuff. Those two are getting wasted.

Yusuke: The stuff is really strong I tell ya.

Kohana (dressed as a male chauffeur): I bet! This is gonna be good!

Taylor: Oh, boy. Glad the babies are sleeping.

Christina: Yeah, this is gonna be a long night.

Karin: As long as none of our drinks are spiked. We're still minors, Yusuke.

Tyra: Not me. I'm the only one over 18.

Taylor: I'm about 18...

Makoto: But, you can't have any, right?

Christina: Just for one night? Please.

Makoto: As long as we're here on the shrine, knock yourself out, but don't overdo it.

Taylor: YEAH! But, I don't think I want to try what Rei and Hiei are supposedly drinking.

Ken: Aren't there supposed to be more guests, Karin?

Karin: Yeah, Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, Takuya, and Izumi supposedly got their invites. I think.

Dimitri: The night's still young.

(Rei's cheeks became red as she starts dancing over Hiei and rubs her body against Hiei. The drunken couple are seen laughing together. Rei teases unhooking her bikini top for Hiei and everyone.)

Jami: Now I'm really glad the kids are asleep!

Helena: This... might be going far.

Ami: Rei, don't do that!

Vega (dressed in Saiyan armor): Oh, damn, is she really gonna do what I think she's doing?

(Everyone sweatdrops when Rei nearly takes off her top and hollers like Xena. The drunken Hiei laughs and gets turned on by his girlfriend's eccentric 'jungle girl' nature. Nearly all the guys want to nosebleed seeing this, but few like Ken, Kurama, Rio, Vega, and Dimitri restrain themselves.)

Ken: Sheesh, never thought I'd see this!

Karin: Yeah, tell me about it!

Usagi: Go, Rei-chan!

Cammy: SIS! (runs up to take the top out of Rei's hand). You two need to get a room!

Tyra: Never mind about the drink, Taylor?

Taylor (sighs): Yeah...

Yui: I think a disaster is waiting to happen.

Yusuke: Think we might've overdone it, Minako. We only wanted them to loosen up.

Kuwabara: Yeah, how about much of Chuu's ol' 'cough medicine' did y'all use?

Kurama: You don't want to know.

Vega: If Mukuro were here, there'd be a threesome.

Ami: Vega!

Hotaru (dressed like a black cat): Quick, onto the story!

xxxxx

_**Act VII: Clearing the Dark Castle! GranDracmon's Final Breakdown! **_

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle/Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

Confusion spread throughout the room as GranDracmon HL's face paled like he had seen a ghost. "Huanglongmon?! You can't be alive!"

"_**You are correct. I am dead... yet not dead completely...**_" Came the voice of the fifth Sovereign throughout the room.

Omega X recognized the voice after a few moments, but he knew it was not the same one he met. "Could this be the voice of the Huanglongmon from Ken's universe?"

GranDracmon HL started to lose it and bellowed.

"Well, it's definitely not the one from our universe!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna interjected, having recovered from when GranDracmon HL attempted to crush her in his hands.

Angemon X stood primed near her in case the giant pulled another stunt like that again.

"I tire of these stupid games Huanglongmon! Where the hell are you?!" he demanded before he suddenly trembled as he felt something from inside. "Oh hell no...!" He muttered as Hiei and Mars both became concerned.

"What's wrong, sis?" Cammy inquired.

"We've lost contact with Ken," Houou Mars confirmed, regressing back to her Dai-Valkyrie form. "I don't know what's going on in there, but something's blocking our mind reading powers."

_I remember something like this once before, but I thought she was gone._ Hiei muttered in his thoughts.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

"_**Oh yes...**_" The voice continued as Arresterdramon came out of Ken's B.A.X Digivice. His eyes glazed over as Ken and Grey. who had been renewed into his MetalGreymon state, watched in awe as the Digimon continued to speak with a voice that was not his. "_**I planned in advance that you would come to our world first. With help from Goldramon's powers, we knew you'd come for us first thinking we would be easy pickings to you, but look at how wrong you were long term.**_" He pivoted, glancing over at Ken. "_**This boy has trounced all your plans and warriors several times. It's almost funny.**_"

GranDracmon HL realized what was going on. "Let me guess. You created that Gumdramon Kenny has right now and incorporated some of your data into him so that when the time was right you could come back out and try to destroy me?" His voice roared within the dark space the three individuals stood.

_I wish he'd stop calling me Kenny! I'm not from South Park. _Ken thought with an irked face as Arresterdramon continued.

"_**That sounds about accurate, but there's more to it. You see I've been planning this with several others as well for the longest time, and we told no one, not even Ken, because he would've tried to stop us if he knew what the plan entailed.**_"

Ken wanted to say something but before he could speak he saw his Digivice glow again. A picture of Calumon appeared on the screen before vanishing and the device changed in his hands. It retained most of its blue schemed form while being a bit more teal colored, but it was now a bit larger. It sported a golden trim and the SD card slot had returned as well. However, Ken didn't like it at all as he felt Calumon had disappeared.

"What the hell is going on you freak?!" Ken demanded from 'Arresterdramon' even though he knew he was talking to Huanglongmon. "Did you just sacrifice Calumon just to evolve my Digivice further?! You didn't need to do that!"

Arresterdramon simply looked at him before his eyes widened and Ken's eyes suddenly blanked over before Aegisdramon came out of the Digivice as well.

"_**All will be revealed shortly. Go for it Amaterasumon.**_"

This stunned GranDracmon HL even more. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE AS WELL!"

The golden dragon Digimon forced head against the now trance-like Ken's right hand, which was lifted upwards. Upon touching his palm, Aegisdramon's body was absorbed into his hand like a vacuum cleaner sucking dust. GranDracmon HL paled when he witnessed this action with widened eyes.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST – **_**Die Hard**_**)**

"And they called me a madman! Huanglongmon, did you know the child could do that?!" He was resisting the urge to puke as for once in his life he was scared stiff at what he had just witnessed. The deity offered no response causing him to speak again. "I can't let him live now. Anyone with that kind of ability must be destroyed!" He bellowed, which confused everyone outside more so.

"What's going on?!" Yusuke wondered.

"There must be something more to this that we don't know about," said Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna meticulously observed the giant. "Whatever it is, GranDracmon's not liking it."

Celesta X concurred. "Yeah, you can tell he's scared about something and you don't even need to feel it."

"But, what could it be?" wondered Omega X as he too was curious as to what was going on inside GranDracmon HL's body.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

"Is that normal when this happens?" Grey asked 'Arresterdramon' as Ken was on the ground rolling around throwing spasms that felt all too familiar. He felt Aegisdramon's data rush up to his brain at lightning speed.

"_**Give it a few seconds, he'll be done shortly.**_" The otherworldly Digimon responded before Ken finally stopped.

xxxxx

_**Ken's Mind/?**_

"What the hell just happened?" Ken wondered as he stood up finding himself within his mindscape once again... until a familiar voice spoke.

_Do not be alarmed Ken, it was simply your awakened powers being put to the test._

Ken recognized the voice and became shocked. "Granny, is that you, but I thought you were merged with Aegisdramon and...?" He stopped when he saw a vision of himself absorbing the Digimon. He then looked down at his hands. "What the hell was that!?"

_It's a special power that lays dormant within you. This one time we were able to force activate it, but to trigger it again you'll have to do that on your own. The forbidden power of Zero shall someday be yours. _

Ken wasn't convinced. "Wait, what is this Zero power?! Tell me!" He demanded before his body began glowing and he found himself covered in a familiar multi-colored armor. "Whoa! No way!"

_As my last gift to you, I've returned your Tsukuyomimon form to you. Use it well, Kensuke Rainer, and farewell. _Amaterasumon's voice faded as a bright light overtook the mindscape.

"Not now damn it! AMATERASUMON!" Ken called out to no avail as he was covered by the light and blinked out.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

Ken's eyes shot open and Shoutmon, now back in his normal form as well standing next to him. He also noticed he was back in his human form.

"'Bout time you got back! We were getting worried," Shoutmon muttered as he pointed to the others: AlforceVeedramon, CyberBeelzemon, KageShurimon, Sparrowmon, MetalGreymon, Utopia, and Arresterdramon.

They all nodded as Ken noticed he was back in his human form. Nearby, a bronze orb with Huanglongmon's symbol produced surging energies that created a golden barrier around them all.

"Heh, GranDracmon's probably losing it. He doesn't know what's going on as long as we're in this thing," said Shoutmon as Ken nodded noticing that Shoutmon had recovered from the damage done by Blightmon.

_Guess he's been healed them. Arresterdramon, too, since he doesn't look possessed anymore... thanks Grandma for everything. _Ken thought as a small tear fell from his right eye.

"_**I've left Arresterdramon's body. I've got a plan to take GranDracmon down, but it will take some time and some help.**_" The orb said as it shot a beam into the Digivice. Gallantmon X emerged and was split back into Megidramon and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. "_**Normally a digilock is permanent, but my species has the power to break them. Megidramon come with me. We must get the others for this!**_" Megidramon simply roared as MirageGaogamon BM stayed behind and the dragon vanished into the orb. "_Give us the time we need Ken. We'll leave the rest to you._"

Ken nodded as the orb vanished but so did the barrier.

**(End theme)**

"What the hell?! Huanglongmon, where did you... what the hell?!"

Ken smiled as his DigiSoul Charge flared high. "Let's bust up this place dudes!" He called out, which was followed by a loud cheer.

_**(**_**Cue Nana Mizuki – **_**Pray**_**)**

"_**Digisoul Charge! OVERDRIVE!**_" Ken unleashed the charge on MetalGreymon and Arresterdramon, who glowed a golden ring forming on the latter's tail.

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to... _**ZekeGreymon!**_"

"Arresterdramon... _**Mode Change to! **_**Arresterdramon Superior Mode!**" Arresterdramon SM was much bigger and had a chest opening showing a large orb on it and a longer tail with a more defined tail anchor as well.

To Ken's surprise, the DigiSoul Charge impacted Utopia as well causing him to change. After turning back into the 'sword'-like object he was summoned from, a much bigger black sword took his place before he became a large black and gray-clad warrior, who looked akin to Gaiamon X did only this one didn't have hair.

_Cool. _Ken thought before turning to the remaining Digimon.

"Now, it's our turn!" Ken said looking at Shoutmon, AlforceVeedramon, and Sparrowmon as the Crest of Heaven materialized on the monitor of his Digivice.

"_**Digisoul Heaven Charge! DELTA XROS ACCEL!**_"

Shoutmon immediately turned into OmegaShoutmon as the three turned into small orbs of light, which flew around Ken. He flew upward into a spiraling vortex of energy which exploded. When the explosion cleared, he stood once again with his large side wings, two particle convertors on each shoulder, and an urge to destroy.

"_**Dramon X! DELTA BURST MODE!**_"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Skillet – **_**Monster**_**)**

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOLY SHIT! SON OF A...!"

The heroes in the room had a hard time covering their ears as GranDracmon HL began letting loose a barrage of profanities that made the Digital Warlord's cussing fits look tame in comparison.

"HOW LONG HAS HE HAD THAT POWER AND I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!" GranDracmon HL roared out as the heroes then felt the surge of energy wash over them like a tidal surge.

"Wow, where did this... wait a second is that who I think it is?" Yusuke questioned.

Omega X nodded. "Yep, that's Ken alright." Needless to say, he was impressed. "Makes me wonder how he does it! I hope Yamato's not feeling this, cause you know how he is." This caused the others to sigh.

"I didn't know he had this power," Dai-Valkyrie Moon murmured.

Mars, Cammy, Hiei, Sedna, and Dimitri, on the other hand, did and were the only ones who knew for sure it was him from their world.

"We knew, but most of the others didn't since the battle got cut off from our world around that point," said Dai-Valkyrie Sedna.

GranDracmon HL heard this and thought. _Wait a moment! I remember that the feed had been severed to the YYGDM-01 verse, but that happened at the time I was... I was... _GranDracmon HL realized what had happened. When the darkness he had retrieved from the battle enveloped his body, it cut off any ability to sense what was still going on outside. _So that's it! It must've been during that time he crushed Belialmon and... OW! MY SPLEEN! _Various energy blasts began spilling out of his body taking out sections of the room. "Stop screwing around in there, you bastards!" He then stopped to realize absorbing them wasn't the best idea.

_We'd be glad to leave, but we can't find a way out! Besides you're the one who wanted us in here to begin with! _Dramon X DB's voice was heard as they continued blowing away at his insides causing his body to shake violently, especially when they began attacking the big dark orb inside.

"_**QUIT IT NOW!**_"

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Interior/XDYC-666**_

GranDracmon HL's anger caused the dark orb to react violently sending out shockwaves to push the Accel Force Army back. Not wanting to take any chances, Dramon X DBMheld up his Digivice and sucked everyone who wasn't apart of the fusion back inside. "All right hard way it is." He declared before flying upward covering himself with energy and channeling it towards his right arm. "_**Delta Shoryuken!**_"

The dragon fist uppercut punched an opening through GranDracmon HL's backside and allowed him to get out. GranDracmon HL felt the pain and screamed bloody murder as Ken landed near the others.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

"Ken, you made it!" Sedna said happily hugging her brother who returned the gesture. Angemon X simply nodded in understanding as he knew Ken wasn't after Sedna. Omega X and the others walked up as they were now seeing first hand instead of through a viewing screen the true powers of Dramon X DBMmode, but they weren't the only ones as others in the castle could now probe the power as well.

xxxxx

Dramon X DB's power was felt throughout the castle. Needless to say, there was shocked and strong reactions to Dramon X DB's Ascendant power escalation. The groups involved in the Analogmon and flunkies battles felt it. The other Ascendants, X, Pikkan, BanchoLeomon (Kai), BW, the Dai-Valkyries, and the others probed Dramon X's rising Ki presence. The Beast Biomergers and Shaka also stopped as they sensed Dramon X. The Kuipers, too, felt it. Varuna was one who took it the hardest as she was reminded once again of Ken's Ascendant power.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

"Damn! Ken that's some power!" said Yusuke as Hiei looked dumbfounded which made Mars giggle a bit.

"I agree," said WarAngemon. "Just glad brother's not here right now."

Upon Metalla X's mention, Dramon X frowned as he gently pushed Sedna away. "Please don't bring him up right now. I'm still probably gonna beat the crap out of him next time I see him. Besides, it isn't like this fight's over." He pointed to GranDracmon HL, who after using a ton of effort to fix his back, fixed Ken with a death glare.

"Kensuke Rainer, you will not leave here alive, you monster!" He bellowed, channeling all the power he had within him. _After all the planning I went through, I can't let myself fall here, especially to this boy!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Castle Upper Levels/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – **_**Heat Capacity**_**)**

Utilizing only Mutalior as a base component, Analogmon's power was reduced to one third of his full strength. With only this minimal power, Analogmon struggled against those fighting him. Apollomon, Ultima X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, Sonja, BanchoLeomon (XLR), Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Brimstone, Mizuno, and Justimon proved to be overwhelming odds for the merged being. Analogmon was on the receiving end of a barrage of Ki blasts from the Ascendants. Brimstone and Mizuno's inferno and water attacks were enough to slow him down. Apollomon and BanchoLeomon (XLR) unleashed a flurry of attacks on Analogmon, who took to the air to recover.

"Damn it all! Without my other three components, I'm nowhere near strong enough to last with a bunch of Ascendants and these other warriors!" Analogmon snarled, realizing the dilemma he had gotten himself into.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn called to him. "Give up. It's over for you!"

"Come down and take your beating like a man!" Tike beckoned the fused entity.

"Without Vipris and Caiusmon's full power, he's only got fraction of their data and Mutalior's base power to utilize," Mizuno stated. "Honestly, you guys can take him out." She motioned over to the Kai Destined group.

Sonja scoffed. "I'll finish him."

Ultima X interjected. "No way! He's mine!"

"Bah, none of you fools will even get the chance!" Analogmon boasted as he eyed a corner and spotted a tunnel for him to use. He opened his hand, summoned a Death Ball, and flung it toward the amassed group. "Time to make a tactical retreat!"

Keke and Sam flew up as they intercepted the Death Ball. They fired Ki beams that nullified his attack completely.

"That coward's getting away!" Justimon exclaimed.

"After him!" BW called out.

As the group stormed off together to pursue him, Analogmon reached closer to the tunnel. However, just when he made it, Photondramon dropped in and seemingly blocked Analogmon's only escape route, promoting the villain to back away.

"Photondramon?! What are you doing?!" Analogmon backed away, taken aback by Photondramon's unexpected entrance. "This is your chance to finish them! Aid me in taking out these ingrates!"

Photondramon didn't comply with his demands and simply blocked Analogmon's path. Analogmon fumed and bumrushed Photondramon, but the behemoth blasted him back near the group.

"That's...!" Ultima X was taken aback. "Photondramon?!"

Sonja frowned and dropped into a battle stance. "What do you want?!"

BW beckoned them off. "Wait, he just prevented Analogmon from escaping. Am I right?"

**(End theme)**

The behemoth nodded and backed off, giving them room to finish off Analogmon. As Analogmon stood up, he fumed at Photondramon's sudden betrayal.

"You're regret betraying us!" Analogmon bellowed, but before he could attack Photondramon, the Kai Destined surrounded him.

**(Cue Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans OST – **_**Unreleased Track**_**)**

"Guys!" Mikato called out. "We'll let you take it from here!"

Shizuka added. "He is from your world, after all."

Apollomon made room for the Kai group. "He's all yours."

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn nodded. "I already took care of Vipris."

Apollomon, BanchoLeomon (XLR), Mizuno, and Brimstone agreed to let the Kai Destined group finish Analogmon off.

As Analogmon prepared to retaliated, the Ascendants blasted him from all sides and fired simultaneous attacks.

Sam formed his hands into a triangle. "_**Tri-Beam!**_"

Keke threw pink energy discs from her hands. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

Kara put two fingers to her forehead and fired. "_**Special Beam Cannon!**_"

Tike and David cupped their hands together, firing two blue beams. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_"

Ultima X, Sonja, and BW followed through by bombarding Analogmon from all sides. Analogmon doubled over as the blasts ripped through his body and made him explode. Mutalior came rolling out with the black Xros Loader.

"Fools, you haven't beaten me yet..." Before Mutalior could finish, Tike kicked the Xros Loader from him and blasted it into pieces. Mutalior gaped in aghast as the device fell into pieces.

"Not so tough now, are ya?!" Ultima X hollered as he ran up kicking Mutalior in the face.

As the tyrant was sent flying into the air, Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara formed a circle as they vaporized him with beams.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Mutalior screamed out his final words as he vanished.

"All right! That clears this stage!" Mizuno said.

Brimstone nodded. "I sense the others are in great distress. We must hurry."

**(End theme)**

As Photondramon turned to leave, Ultima X and Sonja caught up to him.

"Hold on a minute! We're not through with you!" Ultima X called him out and challenged the dragon.

Sonja scowled. "You're not going without us paying you back for earlier!"

However, Photondramon had other ideas and glided off from the castle while heading off into the opposite direction. The group ran out and watched him leave into the distance.

"He's leaving?" Apollomon wondered.

BW understood Photondramon's intentions. "We don't need to pursue him. Leave him be."

"But, we still owe him for what he did to us!" Ultima X snapped.

"Drop it, Davis," BW said as he turned to Sonja. "Same with you. He has no more reason to fight us."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with you and him?" Sonja inquired, to which BW vaguely nodded.

Justimon asserted. "Well, we won this battle, but the conflict has yet to be resolved. I'm sure most of us can still feel GranDracmon's presence. If he's still around, the others are still engaging him."

"What are we waiting for? Let's check on Ken and the others!" Apollomon said.

"C'mon, we don't have time to lose!" declared Ultima X.

With that, the group quickly stormed from the vicinity and descended through a flight of stairs toward GranDracmon's throne room.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room XDYC-666**_

_**(**_**Cue Ocarina of Time – **_**Ganon Theme**_**)**

The Beast Biomerger Tamers and Shaka made it to the throne room. They arrived and viewed GranDracmon HL conjuring as much dark power as he could.

"Holy crap! That's some power!" spastically yelled BlazeGallantmon.

"Are you guys ok?!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon asked, but she wondered why they had sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it after the battle! We need to focus on this guy first!" said StormSakuyamon as they joined the others preparing for battle.

GranDracmon HL didn't care as he continued to amass energy into his hands. "It doesn't matter if more ants join, they're still going to be stains on my boot!"

Dramon X DBMwalked before everyone. His shoulder convertors began glowing and to their surprise as well as GranDracmon HL's, the walls began to decompose and became digital data that was absorbed into his body.

"Are you shitting me?! Now we've got digital versions of a bloody _Quincy_!" He yelled as Ken took up a stance himself.

_"He's literally breaking down digital compounds and absorbing them! Incredible!"_ the Henbu side of QuakeGargomon noted. _"Yeah but will that happen to us Henry?!"_ The MegaGargomon side of him asked panicking.

"I don't think we have to worry. It seems that it only effects data that isn't moving like ours is," said Omega X, having overheard MegaGargomon's dilemma

"Chew on this! My ultimate move! _**Dark Surge Flash!**_"The behemoth launched a massive triangle-shaped energy blast akin to the tri-beam technique at the heroes.

However, Dramon X DBMwas ready to counter. "_**Ryuken Wave!**_"

To GranDracmon HL's surprise, Ken's move was able to block his and began to slowly push it back.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_" Yusuke called out adding his power to the attack.

"No!" GranDracmon HL started as Omega X and Angemon X joined in as well.

"_**Terra Beam!**_" Omega X fired off his own beam at full power, with Angemon X adding in his _**Finish Buster **_attack.

"No no no...!" GranDracmon HL continued as he could feel himself getting overpowered.

Shaka then added in her attack as well. Visions of what happened to the YoukaiInumon elder flowed into her mind. "_**Celestial Claymore!**_" The shockwaves unleashed from the swords combined with and traveled down the beam's path before slamming into GranDracmon HL, sending him flying back.

"_**NO! NO! NO! FUCK!**_" He roared at the top of his voice while he was blown outside of his own castle and crash landed on a balcony below his throne room.

A big gaping hole was now forged through his chest area, but being centaur-like the dark orb was not touched yet. "Those fools. They made me do this!" He leapt back into the room and shocked the heroes.

**(End theme)**

"What does it take to kill this guy?!" WarAngemon was flabbergasted.

"A lot more than your worthless hide!" GranDracmon HL yelled before his eyes glowed and burned red. "_**TEMPORAL SURGE!**_" He caused a space-time hole to open up before the group. Cammy and Shaka were the closest and quickly sucked towards the portal while the others grabbed onto something or dug in to avoid being sucked in.

"Cammy!" screamed Dai-Valkyrie Mars. Although tempted to use the Houou again, she knew she would be sucked in as well.

"Yui!" AuroraInumon, Aoshi, and Yusuke called out.

The two girls held onto each other for dear life not knowing what to expect...

...until Dramon X DBMgrabbed them both and pushed them back towards the others before being sucked into the vortex, which immediately closed. GranDracmon HL breathed hard but laughed.

"Ken!" Several of the heroes called but it was too late.

"Oh well, I'll take it. What an idiot he was!" He said, feeling confident he could beat the heroes now that their trump card was gone. However the damage had been done as when he tried to step forward, he faltered a bit and saw that the hole in his chest was still there. "What is this?!"

"We'll take you down, then go find Ken!" declared Dai-Valkyrie Sedna as the other heroes readied themselves for battles.

GranDracmon HL scoffed at this. "It's only a matter of time before my Virus data kicks in. You better hope you can back up those words!"

xxxxx

_**Time and Space Nexus**_

Dramon X DBMmentally cursed GranDracmon HL for closing the portal.

"This is just freaking great! How am I supposed to get back now?!"

"_**How about not getting angry? Whatever happened to your serene state of mind?**_" asked a familiar voice.

Turning around Dramon X DBMsaw a familiar orb floating up to him. Only this time he felt three other familiar powers inside it besides the two who were in it before.

"Huanglongmon, are you saying you can get back in?" Dramon X DBMasked.

_**(**_**Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Insert Song – **_**Clear Mind**_**)**

"_**Yes, but I'll need your help and your body. For this to work, you'll have to clear your mind. Completely think of nothing. Absolutely nothing.**_"

Dramon X DBMnodded as the orb floated past him.

"_**Good, now follow us and keep thinking of nothing,**_" Huanglongmon's voice said as Dramon X DBMdid so, not noticing they were starting to pick up speed. "_**ACCEL FORCE BURST GO!**_"yelled Huanglongmon as Dramon X DBMfelt his body and the orb being drawn towards one another through the force of speed before they were overtaken by a red speed force and vanished from sight.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle/Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

"You guys are just annoying me now and...!" GranDracmon HL said while batting Omega X and Hiei away from his head, but stopped when he felt _it_.

Something powerful was coming. The others in the room weren't able to feel it until Dramon X DBMreappeared in the room and almost tore GranDracmon HL's body in half from how fast he came in. Doing a U-turn in the air, the group could see that his body had changed. He no longer sported the Gundam-like wings, but two large wide dragon-like ones that sported what resembled jets underneath them. His head and body areas were also more dragon-like. If one didn't know any better, they would be looking at a larger yet slightly different colored version of the Duel Monster known as the Shooting Star Dragon.

GranDracmon HL's eyes nearly popped from their sockets upon seeing this. "How do you keep doing this shit?!"

"I am Dramon X... _**SHOOTING STAR MODE!**_" called an amalgamation of Ken's voice, Huanglongmon's voice, Megidramon's voice, Azulongmon's voice, Magnadramon's voice, and Goldramon's voice. The images of the five dragons appeared behind this new warrior as everyone in the room was speechless, except for GranDracmon HL.

"You five want to die?! So fucking be it!" GranDracmon HL roared defiantly.

"You not fooling anyone, GranDracmon! We can sense your fear from here, and do you really think we can do something like this again? No, we're going to get you in one go!" Huanglongmon declared as Dramon X SSM glowed and became five separate dragons: one blue, one pink, one golden, one red, and the last one was larger and bronze.

**(Song fades)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm/XDYC-666**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST – **_**Dangerous Mind**_**)**

Arkadimon Super Ultimate went head to head with Metalla X level 2. The Ascendant quickly turned the tide of the battle against the freakish abomination. Once he turned into an Ascendant 2, Metalla X unleashed a flurry of earth-shattering beams and ferocious attacks that seemingly overwhelmed Arkadimon. In one instance, Metalla X deflected Arkadimon's _**God Matrix**_ beam and dealt an enormous amount of damage to him.

As he collapsed in the center of the dungeon, Arkadimon tried getting off the ground. He watched Metalla X descending near him.

Smirking, Metalla X finally became content with having one-upped the beast. The new power surging through him added a ferocious streak to his fighting prowess.

Metalla X became astounded with his new level. "I must say even I'm impressed with what I've been able to do. You're looking a little worse for wear I must say." He openly laughed.

Suddenly, both felt an immense power surge emanate from beyond the dungeon. The source came directly from GranDracmon's throne room, but most specifically the power came from Dramon X. Once he realized where this power seemingly came from, Metalla X felt chills in his body.

"No... this power... it couldn't be from _him_!" Metalla X exclaimed.

Arkadimon groaned as he felt Dramon X's power escalate.

_Damn it! If that faker has been able to unlock a new power... DAMN! Just when I just hit my new peak!_ Metalla X scowled in thought. Clenching both fists, he turned around and heard Arkadimon laughing. "You think this is funny?!"

"You poor idiot...! Haha, you've got a megaton of hate for Ken, don't ya?! It's written all over your face!"

Metalla X shot the monster an incensed glare.

"Face it... no matter what level you reach, there'll still be someone above you... ain't that just a bitch?" Arkadimon chortled as his body began to glow.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Metalla X roared as he cupped his hands together. "I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW THAT BASTARD WHO'S STRONGER!" He gathered a glowing ball of Ki energy and compressed it before shooting off a beam toward him. "_**Final Blaze!**_"

After launching his finishing move, Arkadimon became consumed by the massive energy beam and reduced to nothing. Metalla X dropped his hands and quickly flew through the ceiling in a hurry.

"No... no... NO! No faker is going to one-up me again!" Metalla X declared as he blasted through a few castle barricades. He accelerated his flight and stormed over to where he sensed Dramon X's immense power surge. _Right where GranDracmon is! I'll destroy that monster before that faker does!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

_**(Clear Mind resumes)**_

Two silhouetted figures watched the proceedings from a screen.

"Who the hell is this kid? Could he really be one of us?" asked the first.

"I don't know. Perhaps, sometime soon we'll need to meet this kid," said the second as they watched the action unfold.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room/XDYC-666**_

"Take him out! _**Dramon Mirage!**_" yelled the bronze dragon as the others flew towards GranDracmon HL.

"Bullshit! _**HELL BLADE...**_AGH!" he never got to finish as the blue dragon with Azulongmon's silhouette over it plowed into his body.

"_**I shall imprison you!**_" He declared before vanishing. Several energy chains erupted from the ground and shackled his arms and legs. He could no longer move or defend himself.

"YOU BASTARDS!" GranDracmon HL yelled out as the second one, the pink one representing Magnadramon, plowed into him causing him to scream in intense pain again.

"_**I shall purify you!**_"

The spikes on his body vanished as did something else which he felt vanishing. "No! My Virus data's gone! I can't regenerate any more!"

The gold one came in next.

"Glad I'm not on the receiving end," Yusuke muttered in pain as the others agreed.

Goldramon's body appeared following another blood-filled scream as the area where the Darkness iPad was became illuminated by bright light. "_**I've guided you to his weak spot! Take it out!**_" Goldramon's silhouette said before vanishing.

"_**First things first!**_" The red dragon called out slamming into GranDracmon HL, who now felt more pain coursing through his body and the dark orb as the symbol of the Digital Hazard appeared all over him. "_**Finish him Ken!**_" Megidramon's silhouette called out disappearing, shocking the Beast Biomerger Tamers.

BlazeGallantmon exclaimed in shock. "No way!"

"I guess Ken was right! You really can't judge a Digimon by it's cover," said QuakeGargomon.

"I'll say..." said StormSakuyamon as the final dragon prepared to strike.

"Don't do this Huanglongmon! You and Kenny will live to regret it!" To GranDracmon HL's surprise, Ken's voice spoke up this time.

"For the last fucking time, stop calling me... _**KENNY!**_" With that, he yelled before plowing through GranDracmon HL and the last dark orb, which broke the Darkness iPad within it.

However as they flew away and GranDracmon HL's body began to vanish, he growled.

**(End theme)**

"YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME YET! _**DARKNESS COPY ATTACK UNLEASH!**_"

No one knew what GranDracmon HL was talking about as his body exploded, but the smoke was soon cleared with a dark version of Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Hiei's combined attack from before flying out from the destruction and made a beeline straight for Dramon X SSM. The destructive attack hit Dramon X SSM head-on, plowing through and taking out one of the room's walls completely. It opened a giant path to the outside.

**(Cue Dragonball Z American OST – **_**Super Buu Theme**_**)**

"Ah shit!" Dramon X SSM buckled while looking back. He was going at such a high speed he couldn't turn very well and had no choice but to try and outrun the beast.

"He copied our move?!" cried a shocked Dai-Valkyrie Mars.

Hiei was equally shocked as Dramon X SSM was now running from it, but no matter how hard he tried to shake off the beast, it wouldn't let up.

_Ken, we need to disengage!_ Huanglongmon's voice rang through his head.

Dramon X SSM shook in response. "We'd die quicker that way! All we can do is run." The beast eventually slammed into his backside causing him to yell out in pain. He quickly started spinning out of control heading down to an unknown section of the castle as everyone watched in fear.

"KEN!" Omega X yelled.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon added. "He's gone on far ahead!"

"Come on! We've gotta follow him!" said Sedna.

The others ran after him through the opening he had made not knowing that a figure was standing amongst debris in the room and made his way over to the broken Darkness iPad.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Near Castle Center/XDYC-666**_

During which the GranDracmon was 'beaten', the other groups had already cleared away the demonic denizens that seemingly flooded the castle. The members from the Kai Destined, the Senshi, the Legendary Warriors, Neo-Detectives, the Chimeras, and Ken's Digiarmy vanquished the Devimon, IceDevimon, LadyDevimon, Myotismon, and Vilemon hordes.

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle**_**)**

Yoko Kurama swept through a Myotismon group by decapitating them with his rose whip. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury used her water whips to skewer some Vilemon. Aoshi ripped an IceDevimon in half and dropped him, letting him dissolve into dust. Mika and Sara doubled teamed taking down a few IceDevimon effortlessly.

BanchoLeomon (Kai) cleared a path, launching blazing Ki at several LadyDevimon and killing them fast. Pikkan used his _**Hyper Tornado **_to destroy a bunch of Devimon. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter swung her Mjolnir mightily and bashed a Myotismon with it.

X fired a beam and blew a giant hole through a Devimon. "Their numbers are quickly diminishing! Looks like this is the last of them!"

"Good, we can reach the others!" said Titaniamon as she and JetSilphymon (XLR) continued to guard Dai-Valkyrie Venus. As she turned, a LadyDevimon attempted to ambush her. "_**Testarossa Force!**_" She invoked a lightning spell from her sword and blasted the LadyDevimon into bits.

A Devimon attempted to grab Dai-Valkyrie Venus, which prompted JetSilphymon (XLR) to dive in and repel the demonic creature with her windmill.

"Thanks, but I could've handled him!"

"Yes, but we can't risk you and your child."

The Inumon clan members aided Rio and Kohana. They diligently took out some IceDevimon and Devidramon.

"That's the way, guys!" Venus cheered on the Kuroshishi siblings. She readied a chain and threw it across, catching a LadyDevimon's neck and twisting it. "Who said I can't do anything?" She smirked proudly.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dropped in near Venus. "Don't stray too far from us, got it?" She swung her hammer and took a Myotismon's head off with it. She then raised the Mjolnir overhead to summon a a thunder bolt that crashed near a Vilemon horde, which destroyed them all in one shot.

Titaniamon raised her Oberon. "Time we clear this area! _**Titaniamon Mode Change!**_" A set of emerald columns of light materialized around and consumed her. Titaniamon's entire wardrobe changed as her clothing and armor vanished, leaving her a transparent nude figure. A new set of white and gold armor materialized on her body. The armor was lighter and sturdier. It looked more akin to chainmail bikini armor, showing off her revealing figure. Her last wardrobe came in the form of footwear – a pair of armored sandals that go all the way up to her shins and thighs. "_**Speed Armor Activate!**_"

"I was wondering when you'd do that," Jupiter said.

"Sailor Jupiter, lend me some support."

"Sure thing."

Titaniamon and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter came together with their backs against the other. A swarm of Devimon and LadyDevimon converged toward them from all sides.

"Ready?" The Digi-Amazon asked, readying her Oberon.

Jupiter held her Mjolnir and channeled lightning into it. "Yeah!"

As the demons moved in for the kill, Jupiter and Titaniamon both flew through them and hit them with speedblitz attacks. Unable to hit their opponents, the demons were quickly taken apart by Jupiter and Titaniamon's lightning speed attacks. The warriors used speed and concentrated area of effect lightning power to vanquish the demons consecutively. When they finished, Jupiter and Titaniamon cleared the demons as they exploded into digital dust. Both turned to each other and clapped each other's hands.

"Nicely done, Sailor Jupiter."

"It's my pleasure."

Dai-Valkyrie Venus was baffled at what she saw. "Uh, whoa... Titaniamon's as fast as Jupiter? She might even be as strong as us!"

"Once I change into my Speed Armor, my speed is amplified," Titaniamon said. "Since Jupiter and I are both generally lightning elementals, it's no surprise if our speed is equal. And as for me being as strong as you Senshi, well perhaps, but that shouldn't matter if we're allies."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind."

X looked ahead to see Susanoomon pounding away at a VenomMyotismon. The towering demon was on the verge of meeting his demise.

"Finish him off, Susanoomon!" The masked watcher called.

"All right, big guy, let's end this!" Susanoomon declared as he prepared to summon his giant sword.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced through the skies as something seemingly crashed and plunged through VenomMyotismon's torso. This unrelenting force ripped open VenomMyotismon and instantly deleted him, baffling Susanoomon.

"What was that?!" Susanoomon was taken aback as he and the others watched what killed VenomMyotismon crash land through a bunch of pillars.

The source was none other than Dramon X SSMM, who couldn't control his direction. GranDracmon had knocked him back so far he sailed through the other side of the castle.

Unbeknownst to them, Jupiter, Titaniamon, Rio, and Kohana's guards were dropped when the source came hurtling toward Dai-Valkyrie Venus's direction.

"VENUS!" They all yelled out and warned her.

Before Dai-Valkyrie Venus could use her teleport to move, Kohana cried out and lunged forward pushing her sister-in-law aside. Venus' unicorn, Cupid, quickly emerged to pick the two girls up on his back.

"That was a close one!" Cupid said, carrying Venus and Kohana on her back.

_**Crash!**_

Everyone stopped fighting as the last remaining demons were vanquished. They turned to the area where Dramon X SSM landed, but didn't know it was him that could've nearly killed Sailor Venus and her unborn child.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Kohana. "That would've nearly killed Venus and my future niece!"

Rio hurried over to check on his wife and sister. "Are you two, ok?"

"We are..." Venus was seemingly breathless and holding her stomach. "If Kohana hadn't been there... me and our child would've died!"

Rio pulled his wife into an embrace as Kohana jumped off Cupid and yelled at the source.

"Hey! Whoever the hell you are, you're going to pay for nearly killing two lives!" Kohana shouted.

**(End theme)**

As X, Pikkan, BanchoLeomon (Kai), and Yoko Kurama raced over to check on the fallen body, they recognized the Ki presence.

"It's Ken!" X announced.

"His Ki is diminishing rapidly," Yoko Kurama asserted.

Pikkan frowned. "What a way to make an entrance."

BanchoLeomon (Kai) noticed the giant hole in the ceiling where Ken crashed through. "He didn't just fly in, he was thrown here by force. No doubt it was GranDracmon who did this." The warrior surmised.

While Mercury, Jupiter, Titaniamon, JetSilphymon (XLR), Mika, and Sara checked on Venus, the smoke cleared away revealing a pile of debris keeping Ken buried. The Inumon clan and Aoshi ran over to try to uncover the debris and dig Ken out.

"Venus, are you ok?!" Jupiter asked, shaking her friend, who had nearly fallen into shock.

Mercury added. "This is why we didn't want you to come."

"I'm sorry," Venus apologized, withdrawing from facing her friends.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Rio said, pulling his wife into an embrace and kissing her.

Titaniamon sighed with relief. "I'm relieved. She and the child will be ok."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter quipped. "I know when it's my time to bear a child, I'm not taking my chances if there's ever a battle."

JetSilphymon (XLR) nodded. "True, but sometimes it can't be helped, especially for a soldier like your and your friend."

Just then, X and the entire assembly watched Omega X and his group arriving in their exact location.

Omega X, Sedna, and company arrived after the debris finished covering Ken.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon surveyed the area. "Looks like almost everyone's here."

Angemon X looked around. "Almost. I hope the others didn't get lost in the castle."

"Where's Ken at?!" Sedna demanded.

Before Jupiter could answer, a gigantic Digimon appeared in the room before them all.

**(Cue Devil May Cry OST – **_**Demon Emperor Mundus Battle 3 (Underground)**_**)**

"That's Matadormon, but not the same... wait... " BlazeGallantmon realized something.

"That's right, gogglehead," the ominous Digimon stuttered, breathing hard as the group who had dispatched Analogmon entered the room. There was no signs of either Metalla X and the Kuiper Senshi anywhere, which worried the heroes.

Keke gasped in shock. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Mikato and Shizuka gaped. "GranDracmon?!"

Ultima X shuddered dreadfully along with Sonja, BW, and the other Ascendants.

"It's him. His form is beginning to destabilize... but yet his power is still increasing!" Apollomon exclaimed.

"I am the Ultimate form of GranDracmon... and now!" He held up the remnants of the Darkness iPad, which caused his body to transform. A dark aura washed through the room and made some of the weaker fighters tremble.

The Ascendants, Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, and Spirit Detectives held their ground. Rio quickly held Venus to help her from the shockwaves. When everyone turned, they now saw a giant demonic black fireball before them. It looked identical to the large inferno ball that Ken purged out of Belialmon. The fireball spoke as it released dark fire from its mouth that evaporated a few pillars and the surrounding areas instantly.

"Guys! Don't get too close!" Omega X warned everyone. "That fire will vaporize you instantly!"

Celesta X clung close to her brother and WarAngemon. "We can't let him continue like this!"

"At this rate, if we don't destroy him, he'll vaporize us into nothing," Dai-Valkyrie Mars said, leaning over Hiei's shoulder.

Yusuke popped his neck. "Then, we'll destroy him before he gets the chance to kill us first."

Susanoomon, BlazeGallantmon, the other Beast Tamers, Shaka, the two Chimeras, and the Neo-Detectives prepared to take on the last obstacle standing in their way.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X stood side by side ready for the coming battle.

"_**I AM MATADORMON DARK FLARE MODE! KENNY, WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND DIE!**_" The demonic entity bellowed, shooting out shockwaves and dark fire whilst wanting to find Ken and make him pay, not seemingly to noticing or caring that anyone else was in the room.

"This is it, everyone. The decisive battle is here. Keep him from finding Ken!" X announced as every able warrior prepared for GranDracmon's final stand.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Final act: The Final Stand! The Trinity's Ultimate Victory?!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **They're getting that much closer to the homestretch! After that spectacular comeback, the Big Bad goes for his final trump. Now, our heroes defeat GranDracmon' ultimate form without Ken or the five dragons.

Thoughts on Delta Burst Mode and Shooting Star Mode? Granted, these modes only came into fruition because of the dragons. The latter mode won't be used again for the foreseeable future. Delta Burst Mode was already revealed in Chaos' Accel fic. So, that should be nothing new if you've followed that story. The latter form (Shooting Star Mode) puts him closer to Ascendant 3.5 (the former being near a level 3), but as you can tell expend so much power that he quickly exhausts it. Unlike Ken, Omega X and other Kai Ascendant 3s will be able to maintain his level 3 form longer and better control the energy for it.

Now with Ken out of commission for the reminder of the battle, the heroes are left to engage GranDracmon's final mode. How will things go for them? You're about to find out soon enough!

As for the pre-chapter segment: Charizard!Ken and drunken!Rei & drunken!Hiei, enough said.

We're winding to the finale! One chapter left to go, plus the final Halloween segment!

Until then, happy holidays, send a review, and see you on the last update!


	8. Final Stand! Trinity's Ultimate Victory!

**A/N: **Yes, the final chapter of this collab fic is here! It's been fun writing this with Chaosblazer. We had a blast and this doubles as a conclusive end to _Accel Stream_ first season, though, this won't be the season 1 finale. He has another chapter or two after this that wraps up the first season of his fic.

Anyway, let's end things with the last Halloween segment and a big battle.

(We go on location back at Hikawa Shrine for the Halloween festivities. Some of the cast are seen outside chatting as the a few of the Tamers and Frontier cast arrive.)

(Takato, dressed as Spiderman, takes his mask off as he sips some juice. He's sitting next to Rika, who's dressed as Black Widow of the Avengers. Takuya, dressed up as a fire fighter, chats with Izumi, who's dressed as a Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Himura, dressed up as a CSI Detective, serves juice to Jeri, who's dressed up as an zombie nurse.)

Dimitri: You guys missed out on some crazy stuff earlier.

Takato: Hah, maybe it was for the best.

Rika: These drinks better not be spiked, or I'm wringing a few necks.

Takuya: So, where are Rei and Hiei now?

Karin: In Rei's bedroom. They were making a lot of ruckus in there.

Izumi: Maybe we should get smashed, Takuya. Then, we can have quality time together.

Himura: Have fun finding a room here. One's already taken.

Jeri: That haunted house we came back from was pretty scary.

Rika (rolls her eyes): It wasn't that scary.

Ken: I heard you screamed and had to cling to Takato for dear life.

Rika (growls): Who told you?!

(Ken points to Takato. Rika shoots a fierce glare toward her boyfriend and crushes her drink.)

Takato: What?! Did you want me to lie?

Rika: In this case, yes! (She reaches over and pulls Takato by his shirt. Though, instead of roughing him up, she kisses him.)

Himura: Sheesh, I'll never get those two.

Izumi: How sweet. Tough love.

Takuya: One minute she wants to pulverize him, now they kiss?!

Vega: Get a room you two!

Ami (leans against Vega and handcuffs): You're under arrest, Vega.

Vega: On what charges?

Ami (leans over and kisses him): For not taking us to a room alone. C'mon you. (She smiles while taking Vega into one of the private quarters in the shrine.)

Yusuke: Vega's really gotten Ami to open up.

Makoto (sweatdrops): Maybe a little too much, but I'm happy for her.

Mako Tsunami (dressed as the Legendary Fisherman): She used to be more shy than this, right?

Christina: You bet she was!

Minako (now out of her mime costume and dressed in her Sailor V gear): She's not the shy bookworm we once knew. (smirks) Ah, I feel so nostalgic to be wearing this again!

Rio: It still fits you like a glove, babe.

Minako (poses in front of him): Thank you!

(Meanwhile, loud giggling and moaning emanates from Rei's room. There's loud spanking and Rei's 'evil' laughter filling the room, causing some in the shrine to sweatdrop and others cringing. Rei shouts something about Satan and about relishing in death and destruction, causing more everyone outside to cringe.)

Cammy: Sounds like sis is having a fun time.

Yui: They're both still pretty smashed.

Kuwabara: Can't imagine the hangover they'll get in the morning.

Kurama: I'd rather not think about it.

Aoshi: What a Halloween night this has been!

Kohana: Though, in reality it's already past Thanksgiving in America.

Taylor: Sssh! (covers Kohana's mouth) No breaking the fourth wall!

Tyra: Relax. It's Halloween.

Minako: Now how about a Christmas party at my place next?

Dimitri: We'll see. This party's just about done.

Karin: Sorry, but gotta break the fourth wall. (looks at the readers) Thanks for joining us on our Halloween segments. We hope you enjoyed our random fun. But, we'll leave you guys to the final chapter of this story!

Usagi: Oh, don't forget about the special bonus before the end of the story! It's a little something for those waiting for DFKai Season 3!

Takato: I wonder what it could be?

Rika: Read on and find out then, gogglehead.

Helena: Our party will also conclude after the whole story ends. So, don't leave yet.

Ken: Crap, I forgot I don't get to do much this go around.

Veemon: Ya had your big moment last chapter, Ken.

Yusuke: Now, it's our time to shine and take out that big bastard.

Dimitri: Don't worry, Ken. We're going out big and putting GranDracmon down.

Hotaru: So, shall we get to the story?

Minako: Back to story time!

xxxxx

_**Final Act: The Final Stand! The Trinity's Ultimate Victory!**_

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle Center/XDYC-666**_

"He's really lost it if he had to resort to turning into that!" Angemon X noted while glaring at Matadormon DFM.

X, on the other hand, gritted his teeth as he had seen a similar being once before. "Everyone be careful! Something similar to this is what gave Belialmon his beast form." Warned the masked watcher.

Brimstone took note of this as the 'fireball' spoke again.

"_**Indeed, but Kenny obviously destroyed that as Belialmon lost his beast form... and now for the million dollar question... WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!**_" He bellowed, blasting dark fire streams that caused the heroes to scatter. "_**I know he's in here somewhere! After knocking him out of the sky, there isn't any way he could've gotten far!**_"

Upon hearing this, Rio, Kohana, Venus, and several others in the room became angry.

"You're the reason Ken almost plowed into Venus?!" Jupiter demanded, swinging her hammer as Titaniamon primed her sword.

"_**Who cares?! Kenny's gotta die!**_" Matadormon DFM growled. "_**If you fools wish to get in my way, then you'll die as well!**_"

Omega X wasn't buying the demon's 'bluff'. "Your threats fall on deaf ears. Even though your powers are increasing, I can tell that you're nowhere near as a strong as you once were." He said before cupping his hands together. "_**Terra Beam!**_" He unleashed his signature attack as the others, mainly the Ascendants and the Kai warriors, followed suit and hit the giant fireball with their attacks.

To their dismay, the attacks slammed into the fireball monster and made him grow in size.

"What the...?!" BW exclaimed.

"How in the hell?!" Pikkan was flabbergasted.

BanchoLeomon asserted. "We shouldn't have done that."

"_**You can attack me all you want. I'll just absorb your techniques to increase my power and soon I'll regain my mega form!**_" Matadormon DFM laughed out loud as the heroes vividly wondered what they could do to win against this monster.

xxxxx

Outside the castle center, the Kuiper Senshi came from an alternate route after they recovered. They stopped to see activity in the castle and felt immense power emanating from their friends and Matadormon DFM. They shuddered as they got closer.

"Looks like the battle's gotten more intense," Dai-Valkyrie Eris noted.

"I hope Sedna is fine," Dai-Valkyrie Ixion said.

"Let's get out butts in gear!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna hollered as she and the Kuipers beelined for the castle.

As they drew near the castle, they noticed something moving within a pile of debris near the rear of the castle center. They quickly saw a hand pop out and to their surprise... Ken crawled out of the castle debris.

"KEN?!" The Kuipers exclaimed.

Ken slid down the debris and looked up to see the Kuiper Senshi running up to him. Eris and Orcus offered to help him up. Varuna glared at him and saw he was holding his B.A.X. Digivice tightly.

"You're really banged up, Ken! What happened to you?!" Orcus asked.

Ixion checked on his bruises and the open wounds on him. "We're going to need to take care of you."

"Weren't you with Sedna?" Quaoar inquired. "Is she ok?"

"Don't worry..." Ken replied, taking a deep breaths. "She's ok, but calm down with the questions..."

"Are the others fighting GranDracmon in there?" Eris asked. "There's no other explanation for this dark vibes we're feeling."

"That big bastard... I've got to get back in there!" Ken snarled, preparing to raise his Digivice, prompting the Kuipers to restrain him.

"Whoa there, guy," Varuna said, grabbing his right hand. "No way you're in any condition to continue any fighting!"

"Please! I have to get back in there...!"

Before Ken would have a chance to jump in, he and the Kuipers felt an immense power heading their direction. They turned around to see Metalla X drop in unexpectedly. Ken's eyes shot wide open when he saw Metalla X walking toward them.

"What do we have here?" Metalla X scoffed as he approached the Ken and the Kuipers. He seemingly ignored the Kuipers and focused solely on the 'fake Ascendant' as he deemed Ken. "Looks like you just got back from an ass whooping, boy. I can still feel GranDracmon. So, you couldn't beat him. Figures I'll have to get the job done, especially now I've hit a new pinnacle of power." He walked right up to Ken and growled. "But, that high power escalation I felt had to come from someone. No doubt it had to come from you!"

Clenching his fists, Ken tried his hardest from restraining himself. The Kuipers noticed the tension between the Ascendants.

"What's wrong? Are you still upset for what I did to that weak fool? What's his name...? Oh, yes, Deckerdramon. He was a fool for trying to challenge me...!"

_**Shoom.**_

**(Cue Devil May Cry 3 OST – **_**Vergil Battle 3**_**)**

Suddenly, a powerful rush of power pushed Metalla X back as Ken invoked the power of his Digimon components to reform Dramon X Miracle Mode. He quickly dashed right up to Metalla X as the two locked each others hands. Dramon X glared angrily into Metalla X's eyes.

"Never speak of my friend's name... YOU HEARTLESS PRICK!" Dramon X MM bellowed as he pushed Metalla X near the castle center wall.

"Damn!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris exclaimed. "Just being near two Ascendants clashing is intense!"

_Just how in the hell does Ken keep surprising me?! _Varuna thought as her mouth almost dropped. "Guys, they're going through the walls! After them!"

With that, Dai-Valkyrie Eris led the Kuipers forward and pursued the Ascendants into the castle. Varuna flew past the Kuipers. Her burning obsession with Ken became clearly obvious to her teammates.

"Wait, Varuna!" Quaoar called to her.

Orcus sighed. "There she goes. Bullheaded as usual."

"Her obsession for Ken is getting the best of her. It's no different from that Yamato guy," Eris added. "C'mon, wherever they're going, Sedna is sure to be there!"

The Kuipers accelerated their flight speed and went straight after Varuna.

xxxxx

"BASTARD!" Dramon X MM launched himself into Metalla X and headbutted his stomach. He seized Metalla X's arm and prepared to twist it off, but Metalla X rebounded and blasted his face.

Metalla X withdrew his arm and punched Dramon X's gut, causing him to double over. The Ascendant landed a cross hook and punched Dramon X MM back. Metalla X quickly propelled through the air and unloaded a barrage of energy blasts toward him.

"Come to me, Yamato sword," Dramon X MM muttered as the sword emerged from his B.A.X. Digivice and landed in his hand. He grabbed the sword and slashed at Metalla X. "Eat this!"

Metalla X narrowly moved aside and kicked Dramon X MM's back. Dramon X MM whirled around and elbowed Metalla X's head, sending him crashing through a wall. Dramon X MM beelined straight after him as they headed straight back into GranDracmon's throne room.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle Center/XDYC-666**_

_**(Cue Nickelback – This Means War**_**)**

Unfortunately, the others felt the 'surge' emanating form outside. Before anyone could do anything, Metalla X and Dramon X MM came plowing through a section of the wall that Ken had 'gone' through before and were at each other's throats. The Ascendants were seen throwing punches and Ki Blasts all over the place like no tomorrow. Following behind them was the Kuiper Senshi, who seemed scared and in awe of what they witnessed first hand.

"Sedna!" The Kuipers called to their leader, who came to join them and was relieved they were ok, but she was deeply concerned. She noticed Dramon X MM was attacking with an ruthless aggression.

The other Ascendants in the room noticed something that stunned some of them.

Pikkan remarked. "You've gotta be shitting me. Don't tell me that Yamato jerkass just became a..."

"Dad's managed to hit level 2 status!" Keke muttered in shock.

_Father's finally achieved the next level! _Angemon X thought, awestruck by his father's Ascendant 2 power.

Tike and Kara shouted together. "Wow, awesome!"

WarAngemon watched in awe. "Yamato finally gets what he wants. It's been a long time coming!"

Metalla X kicked Dramon X MM hard enough to make him cough up blood. However, the psychotic fighter retaliated by kicking Metalla X in the head so hard he almost turned it completely.

"What exactly happened here?!" Mikato asked the Kuipers. "Ken doesn't get this pissed off unless someone's gotten to him."

The Kuipers were reluctant to say anything, but Eris quickly revealed.

"That arrogant lone wolf told Ken straight up that Deckerdramon was a fool and got in his way. Ken immediately snapped when that happened."

Most of the members of the Kaiverse faction wanted to mentally facepalm and groan when hearing that.

"Damn it, Yamato! Do you really have to be such a bastard?!" Omega X reproved his rival's actions.

Metalla X was going to interject, Matadormon DFM got in their way.

"_**All right, now that Ken is, I can...**_" He stopped when both Dramon X MM and Metalla X's auras flared up and he suddenly felt like a little kid before the boogie man.

Both fighters roared in unison. "_**BACK OFF JACKASS!**_" Then, to the surprise and subsequent sweatdropping that followed from this response, Matadormon DFM backed away fearfully.

"_**My apologies continue...**_"

**(End theme)**

Angemon X and WarAngemon looked at each other and nodded. They had seen enough and flew up toward the two enraged Ascendants. Angemon X and WarAngemon interceded between their heated scuffle. They pulled Metalla X back and restrained him from attacking Dramon X MM. Angemon X turned level 2 Ascendant and gained a better grip of holding his father back.

"Let me go, Dimitri! I order you to let me go!"

"Sorry, father, but now isn't the time for this!"

WarAngemon snapped. "Listen, Yamato! Our battle with GranDracmon isn't over yet!" He turned Metalla X's attentively to Matadormon DFM hovering a good distance from them.

"I said, let me go!" Metalla X demanded, quickly putting up a strong Ki aura that knocked Angemon X and WarAngemon back.

"Ken!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna flew over to stop Dramon X MM. "You two need to stop this!"

"To hell with you, fake Ascendant! I'll destroy GranDracmon before you take that honor from me!" Metalla X cupped his hands forward and unleashed an immense blue blast, sending it toward Dramon X MM. "_**Final Blaze!**_"

"KEN! KARIN!" Angemon X yelled as he glided toward the beam to intercept. But, the beam headed forward too quickly for him to stop it.

"Karin!" Dramon X MM pushed Dai-Valkyrie Sedna back and took the beam head-on. It critically damaged him and knocked him several yard back.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna screamed. "Ken!" The other Kuipers flew up to catch her as they watched Dramon X MM being flown across the room.

Angemon X gritted his teeth and faced Metalla X. "Father! You could've hit Karin, too!" _Oh, you and I are going to have a talk about this!_ He seethed at his father and hovered to the Kuipers to check on Sedna.

"What the hell are you doing, Yamato?! Karin was in your way, too!" Omega X chastised him. "You ever get Karin involved like that again and you deal with me!"

"The girl shouldn't have gotten in the way!" Metalla X retorted.

Pikkan noted. "Fortunately Sedna was there to calm him down. If he hadn't calmed down before, his reaction speed wouldn't have been fast enough to get her out of the way unlike before."

Mika nodded dismissively. "Karin's voice must serve as some kind of mechanism that helps calm down his fury."

"C'mon, we need to get Ken!" X flew over with Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam to grab Dramon X MM, who flew right past them.

Before Metalla X could react, Dramon X MM flew up so fast he kicked Metalla X's balls hard! And he kicked Metalla X's groin so hard, he sent Metalla X flying into the ceiling and crashing down on the floor. Everyone cringed after seeing Metalla X receive the groin kick. However, a few vaguely rejoiced in seeing the arrogant 'prick' get his just desserts.

_Can't say I feel sorry for that jerk!_ Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter smiled.

Pikkan chuckled. "Serves that punk right."

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna nodded. "At least that prick won't get in our way."

"Ugh, dad..." Keke groaned as she flew over to check on the unconscious Metalla X. "You can't say you didn't have this coming. Ascendant 2 or not."

Satisfied with getting retribution, Dramon X MM also collapsed from the air and fell to the floor.

"Ken!" Celesta X cried out.

"Oh no," Sedna cupped her mouth.

"Someone get those two off the floor!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon shouted.

"C'mon, Hiei, let's retrieve those two," Dai-Valkyrie Mars turned to the demon.

Seeing that Ken regressed to his normal state, Matadormon DFM took the chance and quickly rushed at him quickly. He unknowingly dragged Dai-Valkyrie Venus along utilizing a high speed force. Rio, Kohana, the Planetary Senshi, Titaniamon, and JetSilphymon just barely caught the demon ensnaring their friend.

"VENUS!" The Senshi, Rio, and Kohana cried out in unison.

The Senshi, Cupid, Rio, Kohana, Titaniamon, and JetSilphymon (XLR) rushed ahead to save Venus, but Matadormon DFM unleashed an immense dark force that knocked them back.

Then, his body seemed to change back to the way it was supposed to be. Only now he was still covered in darkness. He then immediately chanted an archaic albeit demonic incantation and in no time a barrier formed around him, Ken, and Sailor Venus.

"_**You know you really shouldn't have come here being with child and what not.**_" He said snapping his fingers. Two hands formed from the barrier and dragged her back to it preventing her from moving or using her teleport move.

"LET ME GO!" Venus demanded as she felt her strength being sapped by Matadormon. "You think I'm scared of you?!"

The demonic being replied smugly. "_**At least with you here, no one can attempt to break down this barrier.**_"

Dai-Valkyrie Venus tried punching and kicking the barrier, but to no avail. "You're the lowest!"

"How could you take someone with child?!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury reprimanded the demon's action.

"Your actions are deplorable!" Titaniamon chastised him.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter resisted utilizing Mjolnir without risking Venus' life.

Rio tried to force his way in, but the barrier repelled him back. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Titaniamon, Kohana, and JetSilphymon (XLR) tried their hand, but all ended up getting knocked back by the darkness barrier.

"Let her go!" demanded.

"_**I wouldn't bother, but don't worry I have no plans to hurt her... well as long as Kenny complies**_."

Ken started to stand and seethed. "Stop calling me that!" He charged, but was kicked back down by the surrounding barrier.

Matadormon DFM formed a dark needle in his right hand.

**(Cue Pokemon Black/White OST - **_**Ghetsis Battle Theme**_**)**

"_**You have been a thorn in my side for too long boy! Now I'm going to be a thorn in yours. With this needle, I shall curse you!**_" He declared and shoved the needle into Ken's body. It went directly in the area where his heart was. Blood came flying out as Ken let loose a painful yell in response, causing many to cringe and others to turn away with disgust.

"Stop this, GranDracmon!" Apollomon declared.

Everyone's anger escalated like no tomorrow as Matadormon grabbed Ken and began swinging his body around.

"_**This is not a nightmare you will be awakening from boy. You will lose what you value the most, suffer pain beyond pain, torment beyond torment. You shall suffer to the point where you will be wanting to take your own life yet you won't. It'll be the most intense pain you've ever felt multiplied by one thousand! You will suffer for interfering. You have no one to blame but yourself for getting in my way. You will now have nothing, you are nothing... NOTHING!**_"

He laughed and threw Ken away as the barrier destabilized. Sailor Venus fell to the ground, shocked at what she had just witnessed. Ken was twitching slightly, but he felt a stinging pain in his heart as the curse took effect.

_What the hell!?_ he thought.

**(End theme)**

"_**Fun fact, Sailor of Love. What you represent is what he is cursed to lose,**_" said Matadormon DFM as he then fixed everyone in the room with a glare, specifically Sailor Mars as he saw the Houou's image around her. Sedna, Apollomon, the ninjas, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode (XLR), and Angemon X went to Ken's side. "_**If that curse is removed by force, then his life and his Star Seed will both be forfeited. And he will be unable to be resurrected.**_"

"No, you can't mean...!" BlazeGallantmon exclaimed.

Shaka yelled. "How could you?!"

"You're bluffing, you monster!" Cammy shouted.

"_**Sorry, Digital Priestess, but I don't joke. He had this coming for interfering in my plans and schemes, because even if I die here, I made damn sure to take someone with...**_" He was cut off when Yusuke shot him with a _**Spirit Gun**_that tore off his arm. "_**Damn it...**_" To the surprise of everyone in the room, it looked like his body was having trouble healing. "_**Stupid light energy... I really need to cut off my tongue it seems.**_"

It became apparent what this weakness was and some decided to take advantage.

_That's his weakness! _Omega X thought. "Everyone with light-based techniques attack!"

**(Cue Devil May Cry 4 OST – **_**The Time Has Come**_**)**

Much to Matadormon DFM's shock, he witnessed light-based attacks bombarding his barrier and hitting his body. These light-based powers were successfully able to neutralize the barrier's defenses. It became even more apparent to Matadormon DFM when the light-based attacks worked more effectively than standard attacks.

Matadormon DFM witnessed Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Susanoomon, Celesta X, Shaka, and Yusuke using their light-based attacks to cut through his dark barrier.

"_**Damn you all!**_" Matadormon DFM cursed out his adversaries.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon summoned Sleipnir, who appeared behind his rider. The Dai-Valkyrie mounted her eight-legged stallion and glided over Matadormon. She slashed through his barrier with her sword. With one successive slash, she cut open Matadormon DFM's chest. Cupid flew to Venus, who hopped onto and mounted the equine's back. Omega X used Instant Movement to teleport up and blasted Matadormon DFM with a _**Terra Beam**_ to the face, which blindsided the behemoth.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

"_**Holy Terra Beam!**_"

Yusuke and Celesta X repelled Matadormon with subsequent attacks. The light-based power ripped through his body and inflicted grievous wounds on him. Susanoomon stormed over to Matadormon and punched him back. Shaka flew over Matadormon and gave him a double slash with her blades.

The Beast Biomergers utilized their treasure powers to erect a barrier around Matadormon. This barrier released streams of holy energies that further neutralized him.

However, Matadormon DFM simply laughed as he eyed Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Hiei specifically.

"_**That wonderful Phoenix Dragon attack you two utilized is just a prime example of never revealing your secrets to the curious. I was able to copy that attack and turn it loose on Kenny. Even an Ascendant can't ever hope to turn back such an effective technique... but, it's just an example of how that technique might be useful, but if used against you and your colleagues it can backfire!**_" Matadormon DFM's dark aura expanded and covered his whole body again.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars appeared worried, but Hiei was able to reassure her with a simple nod.

"No, GranDracmon, you only got lucky. Our beast is not one to be tamed so easily!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars openly declared.

As the heroes continued to bombard Matadormon DFM with light based attacks, Ken finally began to stir.

"Is he still alive?" he asked trying to sit up.

Sedna and the ninjas tried to prevent him from doing this.

"Yes, Ken, please you've done enough," pleaded Sedna as she looked at his chest. The area where Matadormon DFM had 'inserted' the dark needle was healed up, but she could sense a small dark power inside Ken's body. _This isn't right at all! Ken didn't deserve this!_

"Ken, let us handle him..." Mikato begged, but Ken wasn't listening as he stood up and held up his B.A.X Digivice.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Super Robot Taisen K OST - **_**Active Mind**_**)**

"He...is dead... _**Spirit Armor Energize!**_" Before long, Tsukuyomimon reassembled before them all.

Matadormon DFM turned from where he was upon seeing this. "_**Don't make me laugh!**_"

Tsukuyomimon formed his Miracle Kindness Cannon, but he had trouble aiming it from being weakened.

"Ha! That sure didn't last long! You can barely stand much less aim!" Matadormon boasted until Yusuke caught him with a _**Shotgun **_blast."_**AGH!**_"

The ninjas and Apollomon each helped Ken stabilize himself as he aimed his cannon at the towering demon.

"Thanks guys..." he said fatigued as his teammates nodded.

"You're welcome," said Shizuka.

"Now hit him!" Mikato demanded as Ken summoned his attack.

"_**Miracle Kindness Cannon!**_" He unleashed a powerful blast of holy energy at Matadormon DFM, who glared as it connected with his body and when it did, something odd started to happen as his body fell to the ground and began convulsing in pain. It started shifting rapidly between his 'human' form and his 'fireball' form.

"_**What have you done to me now?!**_" Matadormon DFM demanded. He saw Tsukuyomimon slowly advancing towards him with his right hand glowing. "_**OH HELL NO!**_" He managed to blast him back causing him to revert back to Ken. He then reformed into his fireball form. "_**I refuse to be taken down by a user of the Zero Ability!**_"

X's eyes widened upon hearing this as everyone heard this revelation.

**(End theme)**

"Zero Ability?" Omega X overheard.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

_A Zero Ability user? If this is true, then we've definitely got to meet this boy sometime. _Thought one of the 'two' watchers who had been observing the scene in darkness.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle Center/XDYC-666**_

"Matadormon, you're joking! The Zero Ability has been lost for ages! Besides if it did exist, there's no way a human being could use it!" X declared as everyone stared at his direction.

Keke inquired. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

WarAngemon asked. "What's the Zero Ability?"

"What are you talking about, X?" Pikkan asked.

"The Zero Ability allows a Digimon to completely absorb another whole," X looked at the Beast Tamers. "I know what you're thinking: how is this different from the absorption y'all are used too? Well, the way your Digimon absorbed data in the beginning before you all stopped it was more subtle. Gradually, gaining small bits of power and occasionally the usage of other techniques."

StormSakuyamon was still confused. "How is this method different?"

Before X could speak, Matadormon DFM conjured a portal vision, and in it everyone watched as Ken absorbed Aegisdramon through his bare right hand, everyone was shocked to see this.

"_**For the record, Huanglongmon made him do it against his vocation because if he knew what the ability entailed the coward wouldn't have done it!**_" Matadormon DFM said as he floated back up. "_**What now, X? By the way, the last time there was a Zero User, he had the power to absorb HUMANS as well as Digimon!**_"

_But, how did Ken get that ability to begin with?! _X wondered confused. _I'm going to have to look into this!_

"Ken is a Zero User?!" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn was taken aback.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus gaped in shock. "That kid is able to absorb Digimon whole?!"

Mizuno slightly reproved this. "As a Digimon myself, I don't approve the methods of this concept."

BW meticulously eyed Ken. _What other talents has this boy gained since the Paradixalmon battle that we're not even aware of?!_

Yoko Kurama looked to Yusuke. "Surprised, Yusuke?"

"This kid still ceases to freaking amaze me."

_I must shift the momentum back to my favor! _Matadormon DFM pivoted his view to Hiei. His eyes glowed as he, acting out of desperation, used mind control and penetrated through Hiei's mental defenses.

Hiei howled painfully as his headband burned away, revealing his Jagan Eye. Alarmed, Dai-Valkyrie Mars felt Matadormon's control over Hiei.

"Hiei, no!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars cried out as Hiei readied his sword.

"Kill him, Hiei!" Matadormon commanded. "Quickly!"

"He's manipulating Hiei!" Cammy called out.

_**'Not if I have anything to say about it, demon!'**_ The Houou interjected.

As Hiei dashed in to behead Ken, Mars and the Houou swiftly severed Matadormon's mind control over Hiei. Hiei narrowly stopped as his sword came within inches of Ken's neck. Dai-Valkyrie Mars pulled Hiei to the side.

"_**DAMN YOU, PHOENIX!**_" bellowed Matadormon DFM.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars snapped. "That's the last time you cross the line with us, you monster!"

"Let him have it!" BlazeGallantmon called out.

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST – **_**We Are Xros Heart! X7**_**)**

The Beast Biomergers, the Dai-Valkyrie Planetary & Kuiper Senshi, Susanoomon, the Spirit Detectives, Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Chimeras worked over Matadormon DFM by unleashing varied attacks from all sides. But, it was primarily the light users (Sailor Moon, Yusuke's Sacred Light Ki, and Shaka) that critically destabilized his darkness aura.

X, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Ultima X, BanchoLeomon (DF), BW, Sonja, Keke, Sam, Pikkan, Tike, David, and Kara launched Ki blasts that combined into a giant spiritual ball of light that collided with Matadormon DFM.

BanchoLeomon (XLR), Apollomon, the Inumon clan, Titaniamon, and JetSilphymon (XLR) helped out by hitting Matadormon with highly powered attacks.

Ken quickly changed back into Tsukuyomimon and bumrushed Matadormon.

As Matadormon DFM began seemingly collapsing, Tsukuyomimon charged in for the kill. The crests embedded inside his body glowed together, which imbued him with highly intense power that allowed fly up over Matadormon DFM.

"It's time for you to rest in peace!" Tsukuyomimon declared, grabbing Matadormon DFM's head. His fingers became imbued with golden light. "_**Dova Finger!**_" Tsukuyomimon dealt another critical blow, which hindered the demon's defenses destabilized his attack.

"Finish him off!" Tsukuyomimon turned to Sedna, Omega X, and Celesta X.

"C'mon, it's now or never!" called Omega X, who flew across with Celesta X.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna pulled out the Dragon Saber and turned around. The Kuiper Senshi gave her the approval to go for it. Sedna took off with the Dragon Saber and glided over Matadormon DFM.

"Let him have it!" Tsukuyomimon beckoned.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna made a descant for Matadormon DFM and thrust her Dragon Saber through the demon's head. An output of icy energy mixed with the demon's blood spewed from his head. Matadormon DFM bellowed as he thrashed his arms around.

Omega X and Celesta X landed together whilst cupping their hands to their sides. Both firmly took battle stances and made direct eye contact with Matadormon DFM.

"Ready, Kari?"

"Let's do this, Tai!"

Omega X yelled to the demon. "GranDracmon, this is for all the terror you've brought on the three worlds. And this is crossing the line with the Kamiya family!"

"This for taking me captive!" Celesta X hollered.

Omega X formed a golden ball of Ki whilst Celesta X, transformed into her Amazing Grace state, and forged a white ball of holy Ki.

"_**SIBLING TERRA BEAM!**_" The Kamiyas unleashed simultaneous Terra Beams and blasted Matadormon DFM head-on. The unrelenting force impacted Matadormon DFM mode and complete destabilized his data enough for fractal code to form around him.

Matadormon slowly turned toward Tsukuyomimon and vaguely smiled.

"_**Kensuke Rainer... I've been beaten, but I have cursed you... you... will lose someone dear to you... and the next enemy you face... well, you'll see soon enough, Zero User... hehehaha...**_" With that, as his body was crushed by the Kamiya's combined Terra Beam, his laughter subsided.

All that remained of the demon was his fractal code, which Susanoomon used a giant D-Scanner to purify the GranDracmon's remains.

**(End theme)**

"We did it!" BlazeGallantmon cheered as many others around him celebrated.

Mika shouted. "Fuck yeah we did!"

X nodded in approval. "Indeed, we've beaten GranDracmon, but..." He turned to Tsukuyomimon, who looked a slightly disturbed following GranDracmon's final albeit ominous message. _I can't believe Ken is... a Zero User? I never would've believed another Zero User would turn up._

Omega X and Celesta X gave each other a thumbs up.

"It's over, Kari. Now we can put him behind us."

"I'm glad. And good riddance," Celesta X nodded as WarAngemon and Ultima X ran over to praise her.

Meanwhile, Sam helped Keke recover Metalla X, who was seemingly still conked out.

BanchoLeomon (DF) scoffed seeing Metalla X's pitiful condition. "He's still knocked out? If he weren't caught up in his own power, he would've learned to guard his balls next time."

BW shrugged. "Hey, look on the bright side, this is a learning experience for him. Ken's about the only guy who aims for the groin."

Tike smirked. "Which gives me an idea for the next big fight. David, we hit below the belt the next time a bad guy drops his guard."

David approved. "Got it!"

Kara sweatdropped. "You might want to headbutt 'em in the groin. That's most effective!"

Sam interjected. "As long as they're not wearing cups."

Keke shook her head and sighed. "Enough about groins, guys."

Dai-Valkyrie Venus sighed with relief as Rio helped her off Cupid.

"Thanks, Rio, and to you all," Venus said. She then looked toward Titaniamon and JetSilphymon (XLR). "Especially, you two. Thank you."

Titaniamon replied. "The honor is mine and we're thankful your child will be safely born." She turned around and shook Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter's hand. "And we worked well together. It was an honor fighting beside you again, Sailor Jupiter."

"Likewise, Titaniamon," Jupiter said, clamping her hand around Titaniamon's hands as the two exchanged the traditional Amazoness handshake.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon added. "We're very thankful, you two.

JetSilphymon (XLR) nodded. "We only did what Ken asked us."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars checked over Hiei. "You ok?"

"Nonsense," Hiei scoffed whilst standing up next to her.

Cammy lightly scolded Hiei. "You were being mind controlled, Hiei! If it weren't for my sister and the Houou, you could've beheaded Ken!"

Upon hearing this, Hiei looked behind him to see Tsukuyomimon. He sheathed his sword and vaguely smirked.

"Hiei, no," Mars dissuaded him.

"Even he's not brainwashed, he still wants Ken's head on a platter," Maya sighed.

Yoko Kurama chuckled. "He wouldn't be Hiei if he didn't want to spill Ken's blood."

Yusuke sighed. "That's the scary part."

"Oh yeah, no arguments there," Mizuno concurred.

"Ok, everyone, we're done here," X announced. "Time we head back to Ken's world." Everyone attentively faced the masked watcher, who cleared his throat. "Mission accomplished."

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

The grueling war was over. The large group came out of a portal formed by Ken and Sedna. Thanks to some Digi-Vitamins, he and Yamato were back on their feet once more. However, no one expected what happened next when a large set of stomps came from out of nowhere.

"Hey, bitches!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai OST – **_**Saiyan Showdown**_**)**

Ken's eyes widened as everyone turned and saw ObeliskMegaGargomon standing above them.

"Congratulations, you finally killed that, annoying prick."

"You're ObeliskMegaGargomon?" asked BlazeGallantmon. _Wow, I wonder what Yugi would think of this guy! _The Suzakato side of the Beast Biomerger mentally noted.

"That's right, bird boy. If you're wondering how I got out of my 'jail', let's just say it was GranDracmon's fault. You see when he brought the Darkness iPad to me as payment for my services, I tampered with it a bit so that I could bypass the locks on so-called prison. However like always, things come with a price tag.

"And what would that be?" nervously asked X.

Although the Sailors and Beast Tamers remained transformed as opposed to everyone else who had powered down, he knew they didn't have enough energy to fight someone of this caliber.

"I'm not allowed to hurt anyone of this particular dimension, even Ken. That doesn't mean my vassals can't wreck havoc though. Besides to be honest, you all did me a favor because GranDracmon annoyed the hell out of me." He then yawned. "Of course, I'm still going to use that 'gem' as my resting place, but at least, I can't be locked up no more. Before I leave, there is one thing I've got to do." With that, he reached down and grabbed QuakeGargomon while squeezing him like a toy.

"Henry! Terriermon!" yelled out Sara, Jaarin, and the other Beast Tamers.

ObeliskMegaGargomon licked his lips as he nearly crushed the air out of QuakeGargomon.

"Let me make something clear! I don't like turtles and I hate jokers! So, shape up or you'll be on my menu one of these days!" He said dropping the passed out Tamer before he began vanishing. "Think I'm gonna leave before the ultra chicken comes out after me, later dudes." The deity laughed out before completely disappearing.

"If this is how he acts, I wonder how the others act," wondered an intrigued Pikkan.

"Well, SliferGigaSeadramon's a bit on the lazy side," said Davis.

Sonja added. "He almost sounds like a stoned surfer to me."

**(End theme)**

The Tamers, Sara, and Jaarin checked on Henbu and Terriermon, who were both laying unconscious.

"Henry! Terriermon!" Sara said while shaking them both.

Jaarin checked on their pulses. "It's ok. I can still feel their pulses."

"That's a close call," AuroraInumon sighed with relief.

StormSakuyamon added. "That big guy looked like a cross between a MegaGargomon and Obelisk the Tormentor."

Tai interjected. "Well, he is called ObeliskMegaGargomon."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars mentally noted. _ObeliskMegaGargomon, huh? It wasn't long ago that me and Cammy met RaPhoenixmon when we were sucked into the mirror before our big battle with Gamera, Valmarmon, and the orchestrator of the Dawn of Chaos event. _"Cammy, he was just referring to RaPhoenixmon just now."

"Yeah, and we both know how serious RaPhoenixmon gets," whispered Cammy.

Just then, Ken's sunglasses cracked and broke once again. Those near him saw that now his eyes were silver and the other was now golden.

"Wow, look at his eyes!" Ken's own group and a few bystanders from the other groups observed his eyes.

Ken sighed as everyone stared at him. "I'm going to either have to start wearing contacts or I'm going blind. I do not like being stared at." He muttered as Sedna patted him on the back.

"Come on. Don't be that way. I think they make you look cute," she said cheering him up.

Nearby, Yamato clenched his fists and made his way towards Ken. Gabumon tried to stop Yamato, but it was too late.

"Hey!" Yamato barked toward Ken and stormed over to him. "We still have a fight to finish, boy!" He grabbed Ken by his shirt, prompting the latter to push Yamato back. "C'mon, are you ready to finish this?!"

Ken prepared to draw out his Yamato blade, but Dimitri (with Faith) flew in and cut his father off from attacking Ken.

"Move aside, Dimitri!"

"Sorry, father, but it's time to drop it," Dimitri insisted, throwing his arms out to block his path. "What happened with Deckerdramon is over. What you did was wrong. Ken has every reason to loathe what you did."

"It's ok, Dimitri," Ken asserted. "You don't need to cover for his ass."

"Ken?"

Ken nodded to the future warrior and shifted his view to Yamato. The two heated rivals locked eyes as auras were seen surrounding them. Everyone near them sensed their heated tension. Gabumon rushed over to restrain Yamato. Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon quickly reprimanded him.

"Knock it off, Yamato!" Tai interjected while pushing his rival back from Ken.

Kari frowned at Yamato. "What you did to Deckerdramon is unforgivable. I know Matt, too, would be disgusted."

"You think I care?! I only destroyed him because none of you had the nerve to grant him a mercy killing!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"It's ok, guys," Ken said while not taking his eyes off Yamato. "As for you, I'm willing to let what happened to Deckerdramon. But, if I ever find out you kill another Digimon in cold blood again, I won't only come back... but I will hunt you down." He lowered his tone and sealed his Yamato sword back into his Digivice. "Gaining more power should be the least of your concerns. Do I make myself clear?"

Yamato saw a vision of all of Ken's Digimon amassed together behind him. He scoffed and begrudgingly walked off leaving everyone behind

Tai, Kari, and TK each sighed with relief. Dimitri and Keke watched Gabumon apologize to Ken before heading back to have words with his Yamato.

"No doubt Ken means what he said," Dimitri said.

Keke added, shaking her head. "And next time Yamato's on his own."

"We can't let them kill each other, sis."

"No, but we can jump in when things get too bloody."

"But, I wonder who bleeds first?" Faith remarked. "That one form Ken used is no longer accessible, I think."

"But, his Miracle Mode is still a force to be reckoned with," Dimitri stated.

The Neo-Spirit Detectives watched Yamato find a solitary spot with Gabumon. Yui and DarkGabumon turned to each other wondering if they should meet with them. However, Cammy stopped Yui from going any further.

"Don't bother, Yui. What he did to that Digimon was atrocious."

Kohana asserted. "Screw him, Yui. Let's talk about how great it was to see Shaka back in action!"

Aoshi noticed Yui hadn't turned away and approached her. He eyed Yamato's general direction and furrowed his brows.

"Forget him, sis," AuroraInumon said as he walked over to meet Yui and her team. "We have our own issues back home to deal with."

Yui sighed. "All right then."

**(Cue Dragonball Z English OST – **_**The Dragon Theme**_**)**

When the tension eased, the group wasn't prepared when several powerful surges of energy occurred and before them stood Huanglongmon, the dragons as well as the revived Sovereigns.

"Great! The Sovereigns of this world have been revived!" declared AuroraInumon.

Sonja remarked. "Great more dragons."

Huanglongmon nodded. "_**It wasn't that hard. Thanks to Magnadramon and Goldramon, we sped up the process well.**_" He was cut off by Zhuqiaomon.

"Why are there humans in our world?"

This made the Tamers sweatdrop in unison.

Takuya shuddered. "Man, even this Zhuqiaomon seems grouchy like the one from our world."

Kouji added. "Tell me about it."

"Just like ours, how nice," sardonically said StormSakuyamon.

"_**In any case, we'd like to thank you all for your hard work,**_" said Azulongmon as Huanglongmon nodded and produced three golden orbs that floated down to Sailor Moon, Ken, and Tai respectively.

"What are these?" asked Sailor Moon.

"_**They are specialty repair cores. You can use them in either the real or the Digital World and repair anything over a five mile radius instantly, but I'm afraid it won't go further than that**_," explained Goldramon.

Ken immediately held up his and the Canyon Dominion was restored completely stunning everyone.

"_**I figured you would do that Ken.**_"

"Holy cow...! Wait, there's still some damage done in our world we can use this to fix it!" said Davis.

Tai nodded. "This definitely saves us some trouble."

Agumon concurred. "Yep, you can say that again."

Sailor Moon, however, was confused. "What are we going to do with ours?" She wondered as Mars approached her. "Mars? You got a suggestion?"

"Probably send it to our Digital World and let one of their groups use it since I think they need it more than us."

Huanglongmon asserted. "_**Now, we've done that it's time for us to fix this world. The first order of business will be fixing the time sync so that we follow the real world.**_"

Maki sweatdropped a bit. "_**Wait, you're saying that the reason time moved faster here is because you Sovereigns weren't here?**_"

Azulongmon replied. "_**That is correct.**_"

Baihumon nodded in agreement. "_**Yes, with us restored to our positions, we're going to fix things for good.**_"

With that, the Sovereigns began to depart.

However, X stopped Huanglongmon.

"_**What is it watcher?**_" the golden deity asked.

"How did you know Ken was a Zero user?"

Ken looked confused. "What's he talking about?" He wondered as Huanglongmon simply smiled.

"_**X, Ken is going to need help from your world soon because GranDracmon might be gone, but there are other threats out there which will test all the worlds, until then.**_" With that, Huanglongmon, the Sovereigns, and the dragons vanished and left everyone to wonder about the ambiguity of this 'Zero User' tidbit.

**(End theme)**

"You didn't answer my question!" X called out before landing.

Keke walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's obvious they don't want us knowing anything."

X sighed and looked back at Ken, who decided to let the Inumon Clan out of his Digivice. As he did this, the child of the leader ran up to them and became concerned when he saw all their sad faces.

"Where is father?!" he demanded.

Giving him a saddened look, Yui walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, but your father is dead. He died fighting to protect us all and he said for you to live a good life the way you want to..." As this happened the young Inumon returned the hug, only to start glowing before enlarging in size and becoming a YoukaiInumon much to the surprise of everyone watching.

DarkGabumon gaped. "He... he evolved on his own?!"

"I guess Yui's got a nice bond with canine Digimon," observed Mikato.

"Yeah, she does," said AuroraInumon proudly as the YoukaiInumon put her down gently and motioned for his clan to follow him.

"We shall go somewhere else to make our home now. Thank you, my little goddess," said the YoukaiInumon as the clan departed off.

"I don't know why he sees me as a goddess," Yui wondered while blushing a bit.

Aoshi couldn't help but laugh. "Probably because you are one." Smiling, he was obviously referring to her Shaka state.

**(Cue Gothic Music – **_**Angel Tears**_**)**

Elsewhere, the Senshi and Detectives gathered near a lake. Dai-Valkyrie Venus sat down with Rio next to her.

"What's wrong, Venus?" he asked, noticing a sudden look of grief on her face. Whenever she wore this expression, he knew something distressed her on a personal level. "Babe, our child will be ok. At least you didn't get a miscarriage."

"It's not about me or the baby. It's about what GranDracmon did to Ken," Venus said, folding her arms around her legs. "He planted that curse on him. He flat out said Ken will lose what he values most and suffer pain beyond torment. I'm deeply worried, Rio."

"You don't really believe..." He saw Venus shedding tears.

"I was there. I could feel Ken's heart beginning to break."

The other Senshi overheard Venus and looked to one another.

"Venus was the closest to Ken when this happened," Mercury said, sitting next to Vega.

Vega shook his head. "Yeah, and can't say I blame her for being this way."

Saturn and Dimitro both nodded in agreement.

"I wish there was something we can do," Moon said. "I really want to use the Silver Crystal to remove that curse."

Jupiter reproved. "But doing that will activate that curse and that won't do Ken any favors."

"I know. I just can't sit here and let him suffer this horrible curse."

Yusuke scoffed. "GranDracmon can't really mean what he said. He has to be bluffing."

"I wish that were true," Mars replied. She was not one to take a demon's warning lightly and the Houou realized this, too. _Houou, I really wish there was something we can do. I don't want anything terrible to befall Ken._

_**'Ken has his own battles ahead of him. We mustn't meddle in another's dimensions too often without leading to unwanted cataclysm.'**_

"Damn," the Miko cursed.

Kurama finished healing Maya. "Ken must deal whatever he must face on his own. He has his allies that can help lift this curse."

Venus leaned against Rio and cried herself to sleep.

xxxxx

Seeing that it was getting late, X reminded Dimitri and Karin the time for departure. An hour passed and the time had come for the groups to split once more.

"I'm glad we got to fight together again! It was definitely fun!" enthusiastically said Tai as he shook hands with Ken, who sweatdropped.

"Maybe for you, but not for me. This experience did teach me a lot though. Like there are others I can depend on," he said as Dimitri walked up while carefully watching Yamato from a corner of his eye.

"I just hope for my dad's sake he learned his lesson. That was one hard kick you gave him." Upon hearing Dimitri mention this, everyone else either laughed and coughed as Yamato was still showing signs that his 'crotch' was in pain.

"Like I said earlier, if I find out he killed another Digimon in cold blood, getting more power is going to be the least of his concerns," Ken retorted in a serious manner.

"I'm sure there will come a time when we fight again. We must all remain vigilant. Until then, stay safe all!" X said as the groups prepared to depart.

Ken's group was ready to head back to their own real world and the others prepared to depart to their dimensions.

"Don't worry, Karin. As soon as I drop Tai and the others off, I'll be back." said Dimitri.

Sedna nodded back to her boyfriend. "I know." She said before looking back at Ken. "Stay safe, brother."

Ken nodded avoiding the death glares of Varuna, Hiei, and Yamato.

However, Varuna quickly ran up to Ken and caught him with a punch to his face. Ken fell to the ground.

"VARUNA!" The Kuipers called out as they stood in her way.

Ken picked himself up and shook it off. He chuckled and looked up toward Varuna. "Can't say I didn't have that coming. Hope you're satisfied."

Varuna shot him a cold glare as she watched him leave. A vague smirk adorned her features. "Thanks."

"Yeah, same to you," Ken waved back. "Same to you two as well!" He mentioned Yamato and Hiei without looking back at them.

"Bye, Ken!" Sedna, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Senshi, and the Detectives waved to Ken and his group.

After waving back to the YYGDM and Kai groups, Ken and his team leapt into their portal , which closed promptly. The others soon followed suit each heading back to their own worlds.

And with that, the GranDracmon conflict has been resolved.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Area/Mysterious Spaceship**_

**(Cue Gothic Music – **_**Dark Ritual**_**)**

The mysterious source that retrieved the Darkness Spirits sealed the two objects into two capsules. Two shadowed figures meticulously eyed the two Darkness Spirits.

"And with that we've retrieved the last of the Spirits from that dimension," the shorter figure cackled. "With all the Spirits, we can create the Evil Legendary Warriors to bolster our forces."

"Yes, Master DarkMagimon, and they will help us gather the energy required to revive the D-Reaper," the taller figure, wearing an emblazoned 'D' symbol on his forehead, replied in a deep and menacing tone.

"Oh yes! Just another step towards our goal," the creature known as 'DarkMagimon' evilly chuckled.

He and the taller figure turned toward another capsule. It was a larger one that fitted a bigger being. Inside the capsule was a sleeping Beelzebumon.

"We're making progress, KingDevimon. Now with GranDracmon out of the way, there'll be nothing to stand in our way. The resurrection of the D-Reaper is imminent."

The laughter of the wicked sorcerer echoed from within a spaceship.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/?**_

"We're really gonna go after him then, eh boss?" asked a gruff voice to another.

The other individual replied. "Yes, Kreig. I think it's time we all got acquainted. After all, he could possibly be another Evo-lite, and if he is, he should join our cause."

Kreig laughed at this concept. "Just like always, Griel, you sure know how to act about it."

The other being now known as Griel smirked. They entered a room where five other figures awaited them.

"The time has come Evo-lites! Let us move out!"

xxxxx

_**Crystal Tokyo/A residence/October 14, 3009 A.D./9:05 PM**_

In the far future of the YYGDM-01 timeline, a child was sitting in her bed listening to her mother telling her about one of her past times. The child, a little girl roughly 8 years old, wore an enthusiastic look on her face. She had long brown hair tied into cute pigtails. Sitting next to the little girl is a Patamon with a pink scheme, which otherwise was identified as PinkPatamon.

The child, in her pajamas, whispered in awe. "Wow, you and daddy helped beat that scary GranDracmon? That's so awesome! I always knew you and daddy were great warriors."

"Yes, and I'm glad to have shared this story with you," smiled the young woman, sitting in a chair near a group of Pokemon and Digimon plushies. She got up from the chair and walked over to her daughter, who hugged her. "I'll tell you another story about me and your father, dear Athena." She knelt over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You and PinkPatamon get some rest now."

"We will, mommy," Athena nodded as she tucked herself and PinkPatamon under the covers.

"Goodnight, Athena."

"Goodnight, mommy."

As the young woman walked out, she turned and gave her daughter a genuine smile before closing the door halfway. As she turned, she saw an attractive and youthful-looking man with long blonde locks. He had blue eyes and wore a royal guard wear: a mix of the Crystal Tokyo royal blue gear and his white Ascendant armor. Sitting on the young man's right shoulder was a Patamon.

Standing in front of him was an attractive young brunette woman wearing a light blue evening dress. She still retained most of her youth during her teen years. Most, if not all, still mistaken her still being a teen.

"Is she asleep now, Karin?"

Nodding, Karin replied genuinely. "She and PinkPatamon should be sound asleep. I was telling Athena another one of our adventures."

"I see. That's good to know. She'll start looking up to us more than just being her parents."

"She has every right to know I was a strong and capable Senshi," Karin said.

Dimitri added. "Then, I think it's time we train her. We agreed once she's eight we'd start training her."

"She represents the legacy of a Sailor Senshi and an Ascendant. She is the future of the Kuiper Belt Senshi, but... I don't feel right forcing this responsibility onto her. I'm still more than capable of fighting alongside the Kuipers and defending Crystal Tokyo."

"I know, but you saw how eager Athena was when we asked if she wanted to start training. She's ready, Karin."

"If you say so," Karin folded her arms.

"Our daughter has great potential. Not only will she receive her first Henshin item, but she has ¼ Ascendant blood in her. I truly believe she can become an Ascendant. She has many gifts that'll be bestowed to her," he said, putting his hands on Karin's shoulders. "Strong as we are, we have to prepare for what lies ahead. Yes, we've been blessed with extended life spans and have retained our youth for hundreds or years, but we're not immortals. One day, something could happen to us. Athena has to learn to invoke her powers, but we'll teach her to use them correctly."

"I sort of regret sealing my Valkyrie Dagger," Karin said. "I'm nowhere as powerful as I used to be. Maybe it's time I unseal it."

"You're a mother now. You really aren't needed to do any heavy fighting with me and the Kuipers helping the Neo Senshi deal with threats outside Crystal Tokyo."

"Hey now! Just because I'm not an active Senshi like I used to be, doesn't mean I still don't train on my own! Besides, I need something to do while Athena's in school!"

Dimitri chuckled. "Right, sorry, you're definitely not the sit-at-home mom type."

"Excuse me," a woman's voice interjected the couple's conversation.

Karin and Dimitri watched an attractive woman garbed in white and wearing her classic odango hairstyle. Neo-Queen Serenity entered the couple's residence.

"Oh yeah, I brought Neo-Queen Serenity with me," Dimitri said, bowing his head. "Excuse me your highness."

"It's all right, Dimitri," the queen waved off his kind bowing gesture. "I told you can be as casual as you want."

"What's going on?" Karin inquired.

"Karin, I heard you and Dimitri are planning to start your daughter's training. Well, I have a proposition," she offered to the couple. "We can do what my husband and I did for our daughter. Why don't we send little Athena and PinkPatamon to the past to form new friendships and gain training experience with your younger selves?"

The couple exchanged curious looks and smiled together.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my queen," Karin replied. "There's only so much I can do keeping up with an Ascendant's strength and my husband is usually out with my team conducting investigations outside Crystal Tokyo."

"I won't have much work these next few months," Dimitri reassured her. "Neo-Queen Serenity has given me, the Kuipers, and the Neo Senshi time off to help with Athena's training. We can use this free time to train our daughter before we send her to the past in a few months." He put an arm across his wife's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Karin kissed Dimitri's cheek and turned to Neo-Queen Serenity. "We'll do it. Besides, if there's anything I want for Athena, I want her to meet our past selves and assess the kind of warriors we were before. She's longed to see me when I was the Kuiper Belt Senshi leader. This will be good for her."

"Then, we're in agreement," said Neo-Queen Serenity.

The couple replied. "We are."

"Very well. We look forward to Athena's first steps into becoming Neo-Sailor Sedna."

"Thank you, your highness," the couple expressed their gratitude.

Athena eavesdropped on the adults' conversation in her room. An ecstatic grin adorned the little girl's face as she turned over and pulled PinkPatamon close to her.

Needless to say, Karin and Dimitri's daughter was never happier to hear this. In a few months time, she would be going to the past to meet her parents' past selves. And this meeting would be Athena's most eventful moment of her adolescent life.

xxxxx

_**The end**_

xxxxx

(The party is now wrapping up and most of the guests are gone. Karin, Dimitri, Faith, Ken, Veemon, Tyra, Helena, Cammy, Yui, Aoshi, and Kohana are helping clean up most of the trash. Takato and Rika are sitting outside sharing a conversation. Renamon and Inumon just happened to drop by to check in.)

(Makoto is seen leaving and effortlessly carrying a drunk Mako out. Takuya & Izumi and Himura & Jeri watch the stars together outside. Ami and Vega are still inside one of the guest rooms.)

Usagi (waves to everyone and leaves with Mamoru): Thanks for the invite! (She and Mamoru leave).

Karin: Good end to the story. How did you like that bonus scene?

Dimitri: Can't believe what I saw.

Faith (chuckles): Well, believe it, Dimitri. Looks like we have a new cast member coming!

Ken: Athena, huh? Gee, I wonder who gave her that name?

Aoshi: Pretty obvious.

(Both Karin and Dimitri modestly chuckle as they exchange looks. They looked away whistling innocently.)

Ken (sighs): Guess that makes me 'Uncle Kenny'.

Veemon: But, I thought you hated being called Kenny?

Yui: Well, he hates when GranDracmon calls him Kenny. (She sees DarkGabumon walk in carrying trash bags.)

(Christina, Jami, and Taylor walk back in.)

Christina: I can't wait for Digi-Fusion Kai Season 3. We're actually gonna be a big part of the D-Reaper arc!

Jami: Don't forget about our friends, the Tamers and Legendary Warriors.

Taylor: I'm already anticipating!

Karin: Well, it's a long wait. Season 3 is coming. Spring/Summer 2013, it's gonna be interesting!

Cammy: Wow, sis and Hiei are going to be going at it all night.

Shingo (taps Cammy's shoulders): Hey.

Cammy: Shingo! Where have you been? I was worried. Why did you take off so soon...? (she is offered a white rose by Shingo.) Oh, Shingo, you shouldn't have. (she takes the rose and hugs him)

Kohana: Guess we'll clean up while you two take a walk outside.

Karin: Still, I do wonder what Rei and Hiei are doing in there? Maybe I shouldn't ask.

Dimitri: Yeah, likewise with Ami and Vega.

Tyra: Who cares? Though, I kinda care since Vega and Ami are using our room, Hel.

Helena: I know, but what can we do? Let's just keep ourselves productive until they leave.

(Meanwhile, in Tyra and Helena's room, Ami and Vega are handcuffed together. Both locking lips with each other's hands across their backs.)

(In Rei's room, Rei stands facing Hiei. Both seem sober and wearing devilish smirks.)

Rei: Is the coast clear? The magic's beginning to wear off.

(Hiei checks the door and the couple nod to each other. Rei turns her back to Hiei, revealing a zipper of some kind. Hiei 'unzips' Rei as Rei's own 'skin' seemingly came off and hit the floor, which was revealed as a full body costume. Standing in place of 'Rei' is...

...Mai Valentine wearing a purple latex suit!)

(Yuuichirou stops by near Rei's room and has seen his favorite Miko 'shed' her own 'skin' off to reveal herself to be a busty blonde-haired vixen in tight purple leather. He nosebleeds and falls over.)

Yuuichirou: ...oh, man... did I just see Rei take her skin off...? So, this whole time Rei was really a sexy blonde with big boobs and in tight leather? Mind totally blown...(faints)

Mai (stretches and fixes her hair): Oh, it's about time I got out of that stuffy costume. Not to mention recovering from a killer hangover. Joseph, lose the suit. Party's over.

('Hiei' turns around and shows a zipper on his back. Mai pulls down the zipper. As the Hiei costume fell off, Joey Wheeler is revealed wearing nothing but a pair of purple boxers.)

Joey: Hah, we had them all fooled! Our Halloween stunt worked out great!

Mai: Let's get rid of the evidence, hun. (She and Joey pick up their costumes).

Joey: Where to now?

Mai: Night's still young for us, Brooklyn Rage. How about we go hit the local karaoke?

Joey: Sounds great to me!

Mai: Not until we get dressed. You look ridiculous in those boxers.

Joey (sweatdrops): At least I ain't wearing speedos. You just can't resist my charming and sexy body.

Mai (sighs): Whatever.

Joey: Heh, I wonder when Rei and Hiei will come back?

Mai (shrugs): Who knows, but I hate to be shortstop right now.

(Meanwhile, the real Rei and Hiei are out on the town dressed as a jungle girl and blue penguin respectively.)

Rei: Are y'all having a fun Halloween night? Well, I got a really spectacular attraction! Step right up to see Puu the baby blue penguin! He's a rare giant breed! I came all the way from the Pacific Islands to bring you my latest find! Don't be shy and step right up!

(A bunch of kids and curious adults gather around and marvel at Penguin!Hiei.)

Rei (evil smile): Glad we got Mai and Joey to cover for us at the party. This is what you get for trying to ditch me and avoiding the costume.

Hiei (wearing the blue penguin costume and awkwardly waddles around still drunk): ….

Killer Instinct Voice Over: Humiliation!

Street Fighter VO: You win!

Rei (mimics Chun-Li's victory pose): Yatta!

(Seto and Lyn are looking out from KaibaCorp Tower.)

Lyn: Seto, is that Hiei down there?

Seto: Meh. Looks like a giant blue penguin to me. (counting some money) He wouldn't make a good side attraction for my theme park.

Lyn: Well, we don't know if we don't try. (grabs Seto and heads off to see the Penguin!Hiei.) I see big money behind this!

Seto: You've got to be kidding me.

(Meanwhile, Mukuro, in her lair, watches a live feed from human world. Seeing Hiei in the penguin suit makes her cheeks glow red.)

Mukuro: How I wish I could've been there. Thank you Rei for fulfilling my Penguin!Hiei fantasies.

(Morrigan Aensland of Darkstalkers drops in Mukuro's lair and greets her.)

Morrigan: Hey, Mukuro, what are you watching?

Mukuro: Hiei dressed like an adorable penguin. Look for yourself (almost breathless)

Morrigan (smiles while groping her chest and giving them the bounce effect): Ooooh, I love it when a man dresses up like a penguin. Very sexy, indeed.

(Both demon women become infatuated with Penguin!Hiei. Penguin!Hiei is still waddling around drunk on the TV.)

Ken (busts out laughing): He reminds me of Puu! (abruptly stops laughing once he comes to a quick realization)…whoa! How did this happen?! When?!

Karin: Let me explain. You see before the party even started, Rei had trouble getting Hiei to dress up in that penguin costume. So, she arranged a group meeting with Yusuke and Minako. She asked them to bring Chuu's Makai liquor.

Dimitri: Then, Rei asked Mai and Joey, who just happened to drop by in Juuban for some Duel Monster festival. We needed some Duelist representatives for these segments. So, Rei asked Usagi to use her disguise pen to turn Mai and Joey into a fake Rei and Hiei. Once the party got underway, Rei went into hiding while Hiei arrived to get his drink from Mai disguised as Rei. Also, since these disguises were created from Usagi's disguise pen, the magic blocked Hiei's senses and he couldn't tell she was a fake.

Karin: Mai was a real trooper getting drunk for Rei and taking one for the team.

Ken: What about Joey, whose supposed to be disguised as Hiei?

Karin (giggles): Well, when Mai took Hiei to Rei's room, the next phase commenced behind closed doors. Joey, under the guise as Hiei, waited for Mai to show up so they can do their thing. The real Rei pulled Hiei out of her room and went out the backdoor. While he was still totally smashed, Rei put the penguin suit on him and led him into town.

Dimitri: Joey drank a bit of Chuu's alcohol so he could act as the already drunken Hiei. They needed to convince everyone that 'Rei' and 'Hiei' were having 'jungle fever' when in reality it was Mai and Joey the whole time inside Rei's room.

Ken: Now it's starting to make sense. Damn, they really thought this through.

Karin: Yep, since you know how hard-headed Hiei can be.

Cammy: Wait, you mean... that wasn't my sis that hollered like Xena and pulled off her top like that? That was Mai?!

Karin (sweatdrops): Yep.

Cammy: I knew there was something a little off about Rei.

Dimitri: Though, admittedly, I think Yusuke and Minako admitted pouring a little too much for Hiei.

Ken: Well, that's what he gets. I have to admit Mai was a good actor acting like your sister, Cammy.

Cammy: Yeah, she had a lot of us fooled!

Karin: Anyway... (turns to the audience). You're still here? It's over. Go home.

Dimitri (faces the readers): Go.

Ken (eyes the readers): Show's over. Go on!

Karin: Ok, that's a wrap! See you all for more _Dawn of Chaos _and stay tuned for future DFKai updates, including info related to Season 3. On behalf of all of us, see you again! (She and everyone wave goodbye.)

xxxxx

**A/N: **Where to begin? I top off with the end of the GranDracmon battle and open up new directions for the Triad. The DFKai and YYGDM groups won't see the last of Ken and his colleagues. In fact, _Accel Stream_ will be entering its second season very soon, but Chaos has confirmed a chapter that properly wraps up Season 1 and a special arc for his _Side Story Slamfest _(this ones involves a YYGDM crossover, which will include Rei, Hiei, and a few others; check it out when it gets released!)

Anyway, the YYGDM and DFKai verses will indeed meet this 'Evo-lite' group. Griel is the confirmed leader and will undoubtedly be Accel Season 2's Big Bad. Who really are these Evo-lites? And how will GranDracmon's curse play as a factor in all of this? You'll find out soon enough when Chaos updates his main Accel fic!

Yes, the two figures that took those Darkness Spirits are villains for the forthcoming DFKai third season (the Majin Buu adaptation). DarkMagimon and KingDevimon will be Babidi and Dabura. BTW, yes, that Beelzebumon they captured is the same one from the DFKai universe (if you've been following my DFKai fic and recently read the latest chapters updated). Surprised or not? DFKai Season 3 will be an official DFKai/YYGDM crossover season! However, this doesn't necessarily mean all the YYGDM groups will be involved... just the Beast/Victory Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Kuiper Senshi. These groups will be guests in the DFKai universe... and Season 3 will come to us sometime in 2013. Hope you can wait that long. :P

The final scene reveals a new character. Readers, allow me to introduce Athena Osaka Ishida, daughter of Karin and Dimitri! Her name is derived from 'Athenamon'. Dimitri named her Athena in honor of the Athenamon in his world that raised him like a son. This scene takes place in the far future of the YYGDM-01 dimension. What are my plans for Athena? Simple. She will appear in the next upcoming stories, including DFKai Season 3 and Accel Season 2! Let's hope she won't wear out her welcome. She's the Digi/Ascendant version of Pan, but way less bratty and more naive and cute.

Athena also serves as the legacy of the Kuiper Senshi and Ascendants.

PinkPatamon, btw, is not just her Digimon partner and component to form her future Ascendant form, but is Athenamon's Rookie form. How's that for a shell shocker? :P

As for the Halloween wackiness, I hope y'all enjoyed them! They were fun to do and the surprise twists hopefully worked well (did anyone see 'Rei' and 'Hiei' in that scene being Mai and Joey? Or, Morrigan from Darkstalkers showing up? Or, the real Rei finally getting the real Hiei to dress up as a penguin! Or, Ken dressed as Charizard! Yeah, and the costumes, too). Don't know what I'll do for X-Mas segments, but we'll see.

And with that, this is the end of another collab and the end of the GranDracmon conflict. This opens up new directions for the Triad. It's been fun working with Chaosblazer. Now, we go our separate ways. He has _Accel Stream_'s final Season 1 chapter, another _Side Story Slamfest_ mini-arc (crossover with YYGDM cast), and Season 2. As for me, I have catching up with _Dawn of Chaos _and _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux _before I resume with DFKai Season 3.

Send us a review, take care, and happy holidays!


End file.
